A Different Outcome
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thank you.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter One

"The Austrians are victorious. The Prussians are no more," shouted an Austrian soldier. Several other Austrian soldiers cheered along in the night. Large fires were everywhere so that the camp was well lit.

Out on a huge field was a large Austrian camp and all the Austrians were celebrating the end of the war with the Austrians as the victors. The country of Prussia was gone and the Prussian land was seized and controlled by the Austrians. Frederick the Great was presume dead.

Austria was walking through the camp, surveying his army as they were celebrating with a Commander walking beside him.

Austria was a man with the appearance of a twenty- four year old with light colored skin and was five feet nine inches. He had dark brown hair that was very neat with a wild strand and had violet eyes that were behind glasses. He wore his white and blue uniform with golden-yellow rims and white pants with a brown belt and browns boots.

"Sir, I would think you would be wanting to celebrate with the soldiers," said the Commander.

"Maybe later, but now I'm a little tired. I also want check on something," said Austria.

"What is that, Sir?" asked the Commander, curious.

"I want to check on the prisoners," told Austria.

"Why is that, Sir?" asked the Commander.

"I need to check if someone is there," said Austria.

As they headed to where the prisoners were kept, which was a bit away from the camp, they heard cheering of a different sort. With the cheers, there were jeers and encouragements. When Austria and the Commander came into sight of the imprisonment camp, they saw a wooden prison that contained Prussian soldiers that were shouting angrily about something and saw a group of Austrian soldiers in a circle, cheering and jeering at something. Austria and the Commander headed to the circle and pushed their way through the crowd of soldiers to what was happening. What Austria saw, surprised him and made him freeze.

In the middle of the circle was an Austrian soldier standing in front of a five feet seven inches, twenty-year-old looking Prussia, with an evil grin on his face. Prussia was on the ground, barely conscious. She had bruises on her very pale skin. Her dark blue and red uniform with her black short skirt and a black belt and white thigh high boots were covered with dirt and parts were ripped. Her long white hair was a mess and her red blood eyes could barely be seen as they started to close. Around her neck was a choker with an Iron Cross.

The soldier continued to smile and shouted to the others, "What do you think we should do to this Prussian whore?" The soldiers around them shouted out different things. The soldier then said, "Lets teach her a lesson." He knelt down next to Prussia and ripped the top of her uniform and a white undershirt, revealing more of her very pale body that was covered with bruises, scabs, and cuts and bandage wraps that were binding her breasts. Some of the soldiers howled at this. The soldier was about to rip the bandage wraps off when Austria became unfrozen and grabbed the soldier, pushing him away from Prussia.

"What the…" said the soldier, but stopped when he saw Austria glaring down at him. All was silent.

"You all better leave before I have you all killed for this," said Austria, angrily. The soldiers quickly left, leaving only Austria, Prussia, the Commander, and the imprisoned Prussian soldiers.

Austria knelt down beside Prussia, taking off his uniform jacket, revealing a black undershirt and putting it on Prussia to cover her. He turned to her face her and saw that she was unconscious. He gently picked her up bridle style and carried her to his personal tent with the Commander following behind him. Entering his tent, Austria quickly, but gently set her on his bed.

"Commander, get me a first-aid kit and a bowl of water with a washcloth," ordered Austria.

"Yes, sir," said the Commander, quickly walking out of the tent.

Austria turned to look at Prussia with a sad expression. He raised his hand and tucked some of her hair from her face to behind her ear. He knelt down beside the bed and stared at her face. The Commander came back with the first-aid kit and bowl of water with the washcloth and gave them to Austria.

"Thank you, Commander. You can leave now," told Austria.

"Yes, Sir," said the Commander and he left the tent.

Austria placed the first-aid kit and bowl of water on the floor and placed the washcloth in the water to let it soak. He then took it out and squeezed the excess water out and started clean the dirt from her face. He then tucked her into bed and saw that her face was somewhat peaceful, yet troubled. He then left the tent to retrieve some spare clothes for her.

When he returned to his tent, Austria saw Prussia curled up into a ball under the covers and slightly shaking. He quickly went up to her, setting the clothes on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers off her head. He saw that she was in pain, her face writhing in pain. Austria sat down on the bed next to her and gently stroked her face, trying to soothe her.

"Prussia, it's going to be alright. You're safe now," said Austria, calmly. He then took one of her hands in his hand and set down on the floor with his back to the bed. Austria turned his head to look at her. The grip of her hand tightened on his hand and he squeezed her hand gently for comfort. As the minutes turned into hours, Austria fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thank you.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Two

When the sun began to rise, Austria slowly opened her eyes and stretched his arms in the air. He stood up and looked at the bed, expecting to see Prussia lying there. But to his surprise, she wasn't there. Austria quickly looked around the tent, but she wasn't in the tent. He also saw that he had retrieved for her were gone along with his jacket. Her jacket, skirt, and thigh-high boots were piled on the bed. Austria quickly left the tent in search of her.

Austria quickly walked through the camp, looking around. He didn't see Prussia, but several Austrian soldiers lying around, most sleeping or waking up with hangovers from last night's celebration. He continued to look until he heard someone calling for him. Austria turned to see the Commander coming towards him.

"Sir, are you looking for the Prussian girl?" asked the Commander.

"Yes, Commander. Have you seen her?" asked Austria.

"Yes, Sir. Actually Sir, me and few other soldiers captured her as she was trying to run away. I'll take you to her, Sir," said the Commander. Austria nodded and followed the Commander.

The Commander led Austria to a large tent where two Austrian soldiers were guarding Prussia. She was dressed in Austria's white jacket with a white shirt and light tan pants with brown knee-high boots. She was sitting on the floor with her hands tied in front of her with rope. Her clothes were slightly dirty, which seemed to come from a struggle. She was sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms on her upper legs. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. She was still like a statue.

"She put up a struggle, but became worn-out pretty quickly, Sir," told the Commander.

Austria walked up to Prussia and knelt down in front of her. He looked at her sadly.

"Please leave us," said Austria.

"But Sir…" started the Commander, but was cut off by Austria.

"Leave us now, all of you," ordered Austria. The Commander and the soldier quickly left the tent, leaving Austria and Prussia alone.

Austria raised his hand and placed it on the side of her head, stroking her head.

"Oh Prussia, are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Austria, worried. Prussia didn't answer him. He used his hand to move her bangs from her eyes. Austria was surprised when he saw that Prussia's eyes were dull and lifeless. No spark in them at all.

"Prussia, are you alright. Please speak to me," said Austria. She still didn't answer him.

"Marie, say something. Anything," pleaded Austria. No answer came.

"Marie, what's wrong? Please tell me," said Austria. No answer or reaction came from her.

Austria looked at her with a sad and confused expression on his face. He then sighed and said, "Come on Marie, I'll take you back to my tent." When she didn't begin to move, Austria pulled her up by her arms until she was on her feet. Once Prussia was on her feet, Austria pulled a small dagger from his belt and took hold of her bound wrists. Prussia tensed at the sight of that dagger.

"Its alright. I'm just going to cut these ropes off your wrists," told Austria. He slowly cut the ropes off her wrist and let them fall to the ground.

"Come on," said Austria, heading out of the tent, but Prussia didn't follow. She just stood there. He turned and walked up to her, taking hold of her hand into his own hand and leading her out of the tent.

As they headed to his tent, parts of the camp were awaking and getting ready to head home to Vienna. Some of the soldier stared at Austria and Prussia as they walked by.

Entering Austria's tent, Austria let go of her hand and began to pack up his things for the journey back home. Prussia stood still near the tent's opening, watching Austria.

"We are to return Vienna. I will take you there and have you meet Archduchess Maria Theresa. She will decide what will happen to you. You will ride with me so that you will be safe. I don't want what happened to you last night to happen again," said Austria.

Once he was packed, Austria went up to Prussia and said, "You're a mess." He started to fix her hair so that it would look sort of neat. Prussia stood there, letting Austria fix her hair up.

"Prussia, tell me what's wrong. You would never let me do this. You would hit me if I tried," said Austria. Prussia didn't answer. Austria sighed and asked, "Can I have my jacket, please?"

Prussia slowly took off Austria's jacket and gave it to him. He put it on and then went to his chest of clothes, grabbing a black jacket.

"Here, you can wear this," said Austria, giving the jacket to her. Prussia put on the jacket.

Just then the Commander and a couple of soldiers came in and said, "Sir, we are ready to pack your things and head home. A horse is ready you."

"Alright. Thank you, Commander. Come on Prussia, lets leave the men to pack up," said Austria, gently grabbing her wrist and leading her out of the tent.

Austria led her to where horses were ready for them with a large saddle pack, a soldier holding their reins. The horse was a solid black male Lipizzaners. Austria led Prussia to the black Lipizzaner and he got onto the horse. He turned to Prussia.

"Take my hand, Prussia," said Austria, holding his hand out for her to take. But she didn't take it. Prussia got onto the horse by herself. She set behind him.

The soldier handed Austria their reins.

"We'll ride ahead. Tell the others they don't have to catch up to us. We'll camp with you if we find you, when it starts to get dark," told Austria. The soldier nodded and left.

"Shall we go, Prussia?" asked Austria, turning his head to look at her. She didn't look at him. Her head was tilted down and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

Austria clicked his tongue and the horse began to trot. As they rode on, Austria thoughts wondered. He wanted to know why Prussia wasn't talking. It wasn't like her. She was usually really loud. What had happened to make her silent?

They had been riding for about an hour in a trot when Austria said, "Prussia, you might want to hold on. We are about to go faster." Prussia didn't respond at first, but after a few moments, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Austria clicked his tongue twice and the horse began to go faster until the horse was at a gallop. They rode like this for about another hour when Austria had his horse slow down for a rest. They stopped by a creek.

"We should stretch our legs a bit and let the horse rest," said Austria. He received no responds. He turned his head to look at Prussia and was shock to see her half unconscious. Austria quickly got off his horse and carefully got Prussia down off the horse into his arms. He set her on a soft patch of earth near the creek. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt that she had a fever.

Austria took the saddle pack down and placed it under Prussia's head and shoulder so to be comfortable. He took out his handkerchief from his chest pocket and soaks it in the creek, squeezing the excess water out and placing it on Prussia's forehead to cool her fever down. She was completely unconscious by this. Her breathing was a bit labor and her body was slightly shaky. She was sweating a bit. He looked at her sadly.

"Oh Prussia, what is happening to you? This isn't like you at all," whispered Austria. He used the handkerchief to wipe the sweat off her face, placing it back on her forehead. He sat down next to Prussia, staring at her. She almost looked peaceful. He turned his head away and looked up at the sky, thinking. He let his thoughts wonder.

After about a half an hour later, Austria's thoughts were broken when he heard moaning next to him. He turned to Prussia. She was starting to move a bit and then she slowly opened her eyes. Austria saw that her eyes were still dull and lifeless. She started to sit up.

"Wait a minute Prussia. You need to take it easy. You're sick," said Austria, stopping her from sitting up. Prussia stopped and looked at him.

"We'll just rest here for awhile and then head home again," said Austria. Prussia sighed and laid her head back down on the pack, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Finally done with this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and <strong>please vote on my poll.<strong> Have a nice day. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also please vote on my poll. Thank you.

Also some of the descriptions of characters are mostly guesses.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Three

After about three days of riding, Austria and Prussia arrived in Vienna. Prussia was silent the whole time and her fever had gone down a bit, almost gone. But this didn't stop Austria from worrying about her. He stopped the horse in front of Schönbrunn Palace and a guard came up to them, taking the reins from Austria. When the guard saw Prussia, he was surprised to see her.

Austria got off the horse and offered to help Prussia with his hand ready to help her down, but she didn't take it and came down from the horse by herself. Austria sighed and both of them walked into the palace with Austria leading the way. Entering the palace, there were several men were talking to one another. When one of the men in the group saw Prussia, he nudged the man next to him and pointed to her. All the other men looked up at her and shock was clearly written on their faces. They couldn't believe they were looking upon Prussia. Austria noticed this, but didn't say anything. He just wanted see Maria Theresa and have her decide what to do with Prussia.

When they entered the study, Austria and Prussia saw a few people in the room. Only one was a female and that was Maria Theresa. She had long light brown hair that was styled with pale skin and was five feet six inches with light brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue traditional royal robe and dress with black-heeled shoes. She was the age of thirty-one.

Maria Theresa turned to look at Austria and Prussia when they entered.

"Oh Austria, it is great to see you safe and sound. I was so happy to hear about our victory," said Theresa.

"Thank you, Madame," said Austria, bowing to her. Theresa then turned her gaze to Prussia.

"So this is the Great Prussia," said Theresa.

"Yes, Madame," said Austria, turning his head to look at Prussia, who was standing next to him, but a little behind him. Her head was slightly down, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Well Prussia, do you have anything to say?" asked Theresa. She received no response.

"Why don't you respond and why is your head down?" asked Theresa, sharply. Still no response.

Theresa then turned to Austria and asked, "Austria, why does she not respond?"

"I don't know why, Madame. She been like this since I found her. I don't know how long she been like this," told Austria. This caused Theresa to sigh.

"Come Austria, let take a walk outside and discuss some matters. Prussia, you will follow us," said Theresa.

"Yes, Madame," said Austria and they left the room, Prussia following them behind them at a distance. They stepped outside and walked through the gardens.

Austria and Theresa stopped and faced each other. Prussia had stopped at a distance, having a feeling she was not wanted in the conversation.

"So what should we do with her?" asked Theresa.

"Madame, I would like it if you leave her with me. With the way she is now, I think it would be best if she stayed with me. Also Hungary, who stays with me, is kind of a friend of her. He could help her get back to her usual self," said Austria.

"But we don't want her to be her complete self. She could cause a revolt or something along those lines," said Theresa.

"Then what do you want me to do with her?" asked Austria.

Theresa started to think and then after a minute or two, she said, "Let her heal for awhile, but then you have to control her someway."

"How would you like me to do that?" asked Austria, curiously. He was curious of her idea.

"Bed her," said Theresa.

"What?" said Austria, shocked.

"Sleep with her. Show her that she doesn't have complete control, that she belongs to us," said Theresa.

"But doing that is like…raping her," said Austria.

"Austria, you will do it or I'll have someone who will do it. And I bet there are many men who will do it," said Theresa. Austria was even more shock at this.

"So what will you do, Austria?" asked Theresa, staring at him.

He was silent for a while and then said, "I'll do it, but I won't like it at all."

"Well, better you than someone else. At least you will show her some kindest unlike what others will do to her," said Theresa. Austria sighed.

Meanwhile as Austria and Theresa were talking, Prussia was looking around the area. It was full of flowers, bushes, and trees. All were full of leaves or had flowers that were in full bloom. She started to walk a bit away from the other two and look around. As she looked around, Prussia heard laughter of children. She then saw three children playing with a ball. Two of the children were girls and one was a boy. Prussia watched them play. As she watched, a small smile appeared on her face.

One of the girls was the oldest, about ten years old. She had a long light brown hair with brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a beautiful gold and silver dress with black-heeled shoes. The boy was the next oldest, about seven years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin. He wore a white shirt with tan pants and black shoes. The youngest girl there was about six years old. She had the same hair, eye, and skin color as the other two. She wore a light pink dress with black-heeled shoes.

Suddenly the ball was kicked into the air by the boy and got stuck into a tree. The children talked for a while and then the boy started to climb the tree to retrieve the ball. When the boy was reaching for the ball, the branch that his feet were on broke. The boy was hanging onto another branch with one hand, which was slipping. The three children were calling for help, but were not heard except by Prussia. Prussia hurried to help. The boy's hand slipped and he was falling to the ground, but he never did hit the ground. The boy, whose eyes were closed, opened them and saw that he was in the arms of Prussia, who was sitting on the ground from the impact. The two girls ran up to Prussia.

"Are you two alright?" asked the oldest girl.

"Yeah," said the boy. Prussia nodded.

"Thank you for saving me, Madame," said the boy.

"Yes, thank you very much," said both of the girls.

Prussia stood up with the boy in his arms and set him on the ground. She then climbed up the tree and retrieved the ball. She jumped down onto the ground, giving the ball to the boy.

"Thank you, Madame," said the three children. Prussia smiled at the children.

"What is your name, Madame?" asked the youngest girl. Prussia's face became sadden.

"What's wrong, Madame?" asked the boy, seeing her sadden face. Prussia placed a hand on her throat.

"Oh, you can't speak," said the oldest girl. Prussia nodded.

"Well, my name is Maria Anna," told the eldest girl.

"And my name is Joseph the Second," said the boy.

"And I'm Maria Christina," said the youngest girl.

"Do you want to play with us?" asked Joseph.

Just as Prussia was about to nod her, someone called out, "Prussia, there you are."

The four of them turned to see Austria and Maria Theresa coming their way. The smile on Prussia's face vanished.

"Momma," called out the three children, running to their mother.

"Children, what is happening here?" asked Theresa.

"Momma, this lady saved Joseph," said Christina.

"How did she do that?" asked Austria.

"We were playing with the ball and then Joseph kicked and it got stuck in the tree. Joseph climbed the tree to get it, but a branch broke and Joseph was hanging by one hand. His hand slipped and he was falling, but then the lady come and grabbed him before he was on the ground," told Anna.

"Well, thank you very much, Prussia," said Theresa. No response.

"Can we play her, Momma?" asked Christina.

"Maybe some other time. Prussia is leaving now," told Theresa. The children were saddened from hearing this.

"But you can see her off," said Theresa. The children cheered from hearing this.

Austria, Prussia, Theresa, and the children headed to the front of the palace, where a carriage was waiting for them with a large bag connected to it in the back.

The children went up to Prussia and all of them hugged her.

"Bye, Miss Prussia," said Christina.

"Hope to see you soon, Miss Prussia," said Anna.

"Next time we'll play together and maybe with our other brothers and sisters, Lady Prussia," said Joseph.

Prussia gave them a small smile and gently patted their heads. Austria was surprised to see her smile.

Austria and Prussia stepped into the carriage and once they were settled, the carriage moved, heading to Austria's manor.

Staring at her, Austria was wondering about her. Prussia was looking outside the carriage, looking a bit sad.

The carriage ride took about two hours until they reached Austria's manor. They stepped out of the carriage and were greeted by Hungary.

Hungary was a twenty-three year old looking man and was five feet nine inches with slightly tanned skin. He had shoulder blade long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. He wore long dark brown coat that had a belt around the middle and a white shirt that had a cravat and dark brown pants with black shoes.

"Hello Mr. Austria. Welcome home," welcomed Hungary. When he saw Prussia, he smiled and ran up to her, giving her a hug.

"Oh, hello Prussia. Long time no see," said Hungary. Prussia didn't respond. She just stood there.

Hungary looked at Prussia with a confused look on his face and asked, "Prussia, what is wrong? Its me, Hungary." He received no response.

"Hungary, now may not be the best time for this," said Austria.

"Yes, Mr. Austria," said Hungary.

"Hungary, can you take Prussia and this bag to a room for her to stay in? One of the rooms that is near our rooms," asked Austria.

"Yes, Mr. Austria, but what is in the bag?" asked Hungary.

"Some clothes that Theresa is giving to Prussia," told Austria. Hungary nodded.

Hungary went to the carriage to take the bag and carried it into the manor, Prussia following behind him.

"You'll like it here, Prussia. Mr. Austria isn't really strict and the servants do most of the work here. It's a nice place too. The people here are nice and caring. Mr. Austria is very entertaining. He plays the piano and the violin and it's so beautiful to listen to. You'll like it here," told Hungary, smiling.

Hungary led her to a hallway with several doors. He opened the doors and they entered the room. It was a large room with light blue walls with a large window looking out to a large beautiful garden. There was a queen size bed with royal blue covers, sheets, and pillow covers. A large dark wood chest was opposite of the bed. A small night table was between the bed and window. On the other side of the bed was a makeup table with a mirror and a chair in front of the table.

"You'll be comfortable here. My room is right from here and Mr. Austria's room is next room on the right. If you need anything, we are here for you," told Hungary. He placed the bag on the bed.

"I'll get one of the maids to unpack the bag for you. I wonder what type of clothes Theresa gave you?" asked Hungary.

Prussia stood near the door, listening to Hungary.

Hungary turned to face her and walked up to her. He gave her another hug.

"I'm glad you're here, safe and sound, but what's wrong? This is not likes you. Why are you not speaking?" asked Hungary. No response.

Hungary looked at her with a sad smile. "I'll let you settle down and go get a maid. See you later," he said and left the room.

Prussia stood for a while and then walked up to the window, looking out at the garden. She stood there until she heard the door opening and then closed. She turned to see a maid.

The maid was twenty-two years old. She was five feet four inches with long blond hair that was tied into a bun and hazel eyes with pale skin. She wore a black and white maid's outfit with black-heeled shoes.

"Hello Lady Prussia, Mr. Hungary told me to help unpack your things. My name is Emily Meyer. If you need anything, I'm here to help you," said Emily. She started to take the clothes out of the bag, folding them, and put them in the chest.

"These dresses are very beautiful, Madame. They will look very lovely on you," said Emily.

Just then the door opened and closed again. They turned to see another maid.

This maid was much older, fifty-two years old. She had light brown hair with gray hairs that was tied in a tight bun. She had pale skin with light tan and dark brown eyes. She also wore a black and white maid's outfit with black-heeled shoes.

"Oh, hello Miss Weber. What are you doing here?" asked Emily, slightly nervous.

"I was told that Lady Prussia was here and I wanted to see her for myself," said Miss Weber. She then looked at Prussia, examining her and said, "So you are Lady Prussia." She gave Prussia a look that said 'I'm not impressed and I don't like you.'

"Emily, why is she in pants? A lady should wear a dress. And she is dirty. Go run her a bath," said Miss Weber, looking at Emily.

"Yes, Miss Weber," said Emily and left the room.

She turned to face Prussia again. "Well Lady Prussia, you are to follow the rules in this house. You are not to annoy Mr. Austria. You may be like him in a way, but he is higher than you. If you do anything to annoy him or anything like that, I will make sure your stay is unpleasant. Do you understand?" asked Miss Weber, in a strict tone.

Prussia didn't respond.

"Well, at least you are doing something you should do. Just keep your mouth shut unless you are asked to spoke," said Miss Weber.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Miss Weber. The door opened and Emily entered the room.

"Miss Weber, the bath is ready for Lady Prussia," said Emily.

"Good. Take her and get her bathed," told Miss Weber and she left the room.

"Well Lady Prussia, please follow me for your bath," said Emily and left the room, Prussia following behind her.

Emily led Prussia to a large bathroom, where a large tub filled with hot water that was slightly steaming. Emily closed the door and locked it. Prussia stood there, not moving.

"Well my Lady, please undress and we'll start your bath," said Emily.

Prussia started to take off her clothes and handed them to Emily. A small gasp came from Emily at the sight of the bruises, cuts, scratches, and scars on Prussia's body. Prussia stepped into the tub and took a seat in the tub. Emily began to wash Prussia's hair and then her body. The bath took about an hour.

As Emily washed Prussia, Emily said, "Miss Weber is really strict and kind of scary. But never to men or women that are aristocratic, nobility, or royalty. She acts kind and helpful to them. I don't know why she would act like that to you. It isn't like her to be like this."

When she was done, Emily grabbed a white bathrobe and wrapped it around Prussia, tying the belt. She then wrapped Prussia's hair in a towel to dry it.

They walked out of the bathroom, a towel in Emily's arm. Entering Prussia's room, Emily closed the door and she lowered Prussia's robe so to towel dry her. Once she was dried, Emily took some undergarments, including a corset from the chest and a dress.

Once she was done, Prussia was wearing a beautiful azure blue and white dress with black-heeled shoes. Her hair was in an English hair braid tied with a scarlet red ribbon. The dress covered all her wounds, bruises, and scars.

Emily smiled at her and said, "You look very beautiful, Lady Prussia. Should we go and show the others your beauty?" Emily opened the door and they left the room.

The whole time, Prussia's head was down, eyes looking down on the floor.

They left the room and headed to the living room, where Austria and Hungary were sitting and talking to each other. When they entered the living room, both of the men looked up and were surprised at the sight of Prussia in a dress. They stood up and walked up to her.

"Wow, Prussia. You look very beautiful," said Austria, smiling at her.

"I agree," said Hungary, a small smile on his face.

"How about we go take a walk in the garden?" asked Austria.

"That is a great idea," said Hungary.

"Emily, please have some tea and snacks made and have them sent outside. We'll eat them outside," told Austria.

"Yes, Mr. Austria," said Emily. She bowed and left the room.

The three of them walked to the garden, Austria and Hungary walking together and Prussia a little bit behind the other two. The two men looked behind them at Prussia. They then started to walk beside her, one of them on each of her sides.

Walking to the garden, Prussia looked around at all the flowers. There were a numerous numbers of species and all were in bloom. The trees and bushes were full of blooms. The sight was very beautiful and full of color. Next to the gardens was a table with four chairs.

Austria and Hungary took a seat in the chairs, but Prussia walked to the garden and looked at the flowers.

Hungary smiled at the sight of Prussia. He turned to look at Austria and saw that Austria had a sad frown on his face as he looked at Prussia.

"Mr. Austria, is something wrong? You have been in an unhappy mood since you arrived home," said Hungary.

Austria turned to look at Hungary and sighed. "Yes, something is wrong and there is nothing anyone can do about it," said Austria.

"What is wrong?" asked Hungary, worried.

"It's Theresa. She wants to do something that I'm against doing. Mostly if I do it by force," said Austria.

"What is that she wants you to do?" asked Hungary, worried and curious.

"Theresa wants me to… she wants me to…" he tried to say, but couldn't.

"Just say it," said Hungary.

After a quick glance to Austria, he turned to Hungary and said, "Theresa wants me to sleep with her."

Hungary's face was in shock.

"Why would she want you to do that?" asked Hungary.

"To show Prussia that we are in control of her and her country. A way so that she won't rebel or something. I tried to change her mind, but Theresa is stubborn," told Austria.

"And if you don't do it?" asked Hungary.

"Then Theresa will have some other man to it. If another man was to do it, who knows what he will do to her. They will see her as an enemy and hurt in more ways than one," said Austria.

"What do you see her as?" asked Hungary.

"At first, I did see her as an enemy, but when I found her and saw the look in her eyes, I saw her as a girl, who needed my help. I couldn't leave her or let her get hurt. I had to protect her somehow, but now Theresa wants me to do this. And if I do this, it can hurt Prussia even more. The way she is now is like she almost broken and if I that to her, it could completely break her," said Austria.

"Then don't force her," said Hungary.

"That's what to do, but how?" asked Austria.

"You just have to be patient," said Hungary.

Austria sighed and then asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?" asked Hungary.

"What are your feelings about Prussia? Many think you like her," said Austria.

"I do in a way, but as a friend. Always as a friend," said Hungary.

They turned to look at Prussia.

Austria then looked at Hungary and asked, "What was she like when you first met her?"

Hungary chuckled a bit at the question and said, "When I first met her, she was a Teutonic knight. Both of us were kids. At first, I didn't know she was a girl. Her hair was so short and her body wasn't developed at all. I thought she was a boy. The first thing that I noticed was how the other knights were treating her different. They were always very polite to her, which they weren't as polite to each other. It took me awhile to ask her and she had no problem telling me she was a girl. She was very proud of herself."

"No doubt about that," said Austria, a small smile on his face.

"But I can't believe this," said Hungary, making a hand gesture at Prussia.

"What would that be?" asked Austria, curiously.

"I could never believe that Prussia would wear a dress. She was never a girly type. The closest thing I have ever her in something girly was that short black skirt she would wear with her uniform. Whenever anyone tries to make her wear a dress or something like that, she would do anything in her power so that she wouldn't have to wear it. She would fight. She was defiantly not a girly-girl. I bet she hates wearing that dress," said Hungary.

Austria looked at Prussia and then stood up from the chair, walking up to Prussia.

She was knelt down and was about to gently touch a flower's petals when Austria said, "Their very beautiful, aren't they." This caused Prussia to jump a bit and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you," said Austria. He knelt down next to her.

"Prussia, I was wondering something," said Austria. Prussia turned her head towards him, but she didn't look at him with her eyes.

"Prussia, are you comfortable?" asked Austria. No response.

Austria took hold of her hand with one of his hands.

"You don't have to look at me or speak to me, but just squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no. Are you comfortable?" asked Austria.

Austria waited for a while, but no response. He sighed and was about to give up, when he felt his hand being squeezed twice. Austria looked at Prussia with a surprise expression on his face and then smiled.

"Alright. I guess Hungary was right. You don't like wearing the dress. Am I correct?" asked Austria. His hand was squeezed once.

"Well, I'll think of something," said Austria.

Suddenly Hungary called out, "Mr. Austria. Prussia. The tea and snacks are here."

Austria stood up, his hand still in her hand. "Shall we go then?" he asked. Prussia looked at him, their eyes connecting for the first time. With his help, she stood up and they walked up to the table, where tea and snacks were set. Austria and Hungary talked as they ate and drank. Prussia stayed quiet, listening.

When they finished, the three of them stood up. Suddenly Prussia started to feel dizzy and hazy. Austria and Hungary could tell something was wrong with her.

"Prussia, is something wrong?" asked Austria. Suddenly Prussia began to fall to the ground, but she never hit the ground. Luckily, Austria caught her before she could.

"Prussia, what's wrong?" asked Austria, worriedly. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"She has a high fever. We need to get her inside now," said Austria. He picked her up bridle style and carried her inside to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, Austria placed her on her bed and turned to Hungary, saying, "Hungary, go get Emily and tell her what has happened."

"Yes, Mr. Austria," said Hungary and he quickly left the room.

Austria took out his handkerchief and started to wipe the sweat off Prussia's face.

"Prussia, you're going to be alright. You'll be taking care," whispered Austria.

The door opened and Emily and Hungary came in with a bowl of water and a washcloth. Emily walked to the bed and placed the bowl of water and washcloth on the nightstand.

"You two need to leave. I need to change out of this dress and into a nightgown," told Emily.

"Of course," said Austria. Hungary nodded in agreement. Leaving the room, Austria turned to look at Prussia one last room before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Do not expect me to type a chapter this long to many times. Please read and review. Also <strong>please vote on my poll.<strong> Have a nice day. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Four

For over six weeks had gone by since Prussia passed out and she was still unconscious. Her fever had gone down a bit, but still there. Austria and Hungary had taking turns with each other stay by her bedside. When they couldn't or were too exhausted, Emily would stay with her.

One night, Emily was watching over Prussia. She was knitting a scarf with scarlet red yarn. Suddenly she heard a groaning noise and looked up from her knitting. She saw Prussia moving her head from side to side and then she opened her crimson blood eyes.

"Lady Prussia, I'm so glad you're awake. Mr. Austria and Mr. Hungary will be so happy too. You've been unconscious for several weeks," said Emily.

Prussia tried to sit up, but Emily quickly stopped her. "Lady Prussia, please you must stay in bed. You still have a fever." Prussia lay back down. Emily took a hold of her hand.

"Lady Prussia, I'm going to tell you something that could get me killed. I'm going to get you out of here and back to the Prussian army," whispered Emily. Prussia quickly looked at her.

"I have been informed that King Frederick the Great is alive," told Emily, quietly. This really widened Prussia's eyes.

"It's the truth, my Lady. A Prussian soldier told me when I went to town a few days ago. Please believe me, my Lady," whispered Emily, gently squeezing Prussia's hand. A moment later, Prussia nodded her head.

Emily smiled and whispered, "It will take time, but I will find a way to get out of here and to the Prussians, my Lady. Now, you need to rest to gain your strength back for that day. Sleep, my Lady."

Prussia nodded and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

><p>That morning, Austria entered Prussia's room to check on her. In his hands was a bouquet of white and yellow roses, red alstroemerias, white lilies of the valley, red asters, purple and white lilacs, pink azaleas and ever color of carnations in a vase.<p>

He saw both Prussia and Emily asleep, knitting needles still in Emily's hands. He walked up to Emily and gently shook her awake.

"Oh Mr. Austria, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry," said Emily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's alright, Emily. You can have the morning off today. Go to your room and back to sleep. But did she wake?" asked Austria.

"Yes, she did. During the night, but she didn't speak," told Emily.

"That's good. You can leave now, Emily," told Austria.

"Thank you, Mr. Austria," said Emily and she left.

Austria placed the vase of flowers on the nightstand and took a seat where Emily was sitting in. He took Prussia's hand into his hand.

He stayed there for about an hour with nothing happening. He closed his eyes to rest them, but quickly opened them when he felt his hand being squeezed. Austria looked at Prussia as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Prussia, I'm glad that you are awake. Are you feeling better?" asked Austria. Prussia squeezed his hand once.

"That good. Is there anything I can get you?" asked Austria. She squeezed his hand twice. She then looked at the vase of flowers.

Austria saw what she was looking at and said, "I got the flowers from the garden. I thought that they would brighten things up and give you some comfort."

Prussia stared at the flowers. She then started to get up from bed.

"Prussia, you shouldn't get up yet," said Austria. But Prussia had none of it.

She stood up from bed, showing she was wearing a white lacy nightgown with thin straps and went down to her ankles. The gown showed her figure. Austria blushed at the sight of her. Prussia walked stood in front of the vase of flowers, her hands gently and slowly touching the flowers' petals. Austria went to stand next to her and looked at her face. A small smile was on her face, her expression seemed to be kind and gently. Austria was surprised at this. He then sighed.

"I will get one of the maids to ran a bath for you. Then we'll have some breakfast together. Please stay here until a maid comes to get you," said Austria and left the room.

Prussia stood there, admiring the flowers. She didn't moved until the door opened and closed again.

"Well, come on, girl. We don't what to make Mr. Austria waiting forever," said a woman's voice. Prussia turned to see Miss Weber standing there. Prussia looked back at the flowers.

Miss Weber sighed angrily and went up to Prussia, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room and into the bathroom. The bath was full of hot water that was steaming even more than the bath Prussia had the first time she had one. Miss Weber closed the door and turned to Prussia.

"Undress, girl. I need to clean your sicken body," spat Miss Weber. Prussia slowly took off her nightgown.

The sight of Prussia's body made Miss Weber angry.

"What have you done to your body, girl? Only a whore could allow such things to happen to their body by vile men. Is that what you are, a whore, girl? I don't know why Mr. Austria allows a thing like you to live here. You must have used some trickery or witchcraft on him. Now, get into the tub," ordered Miss Weber.

Prussia slowly entered the tub, but quickly got out.

"Get back into the tub, girl. I don't care if it's too hot. You need a proper cleaning. Get back in, girl," ordered Miss Weber.

Prussia looked at her and then turned back to the tub. She entered the tub slowly, the hot water burning her skin. Once she was sitting in the tub, Miss Weber started to clean Prussia's hair, scrubbing her hair and scalp roughly. She did this three times. Miss Weber then began to scrub Prussia's body, which she did three times also. Once the she was done, Miss Weber drained the tub.

Prussia was about to get out, but Miss Weber said, "You stay in that tub, girl. I'm not done with you." This made Prussia stay in the tub.

Miss Weber turned the faucet for cold water and started to fill the tub. The water was very cold to Prussia's body and made her start to shiver. Miss Weber started to clean her body again like she did with the hot water. Once she was done, Prussia stepped out of the tub and Miss Weber wrapped a towel tightly around her body and in her hair. She then dragged Prussia back into her room.

Once in Prussia's room, Miss Weber started to scrub Prussia's body dry. Once she was dry, Miss Weber grabbed some undergarments from the chest and started to dress her. With the corset, Miss Weber tied it tight. Prussia felt like she was being suffocated. Miss Weber then dressed Prussia in a ruby pink and white dress with black-heeled shoes. Her hair was in a tight bun, tied with a red ribbon.

"Well, come on, girl. I don't want to make Mr. Austria wait anymore than he already has," said Miss Weber. Prussia quickly left her room and followed Miss Weber to the dining room.

In the dining room, Austria and Hungary were sitting at the dining table with food on the table. They stood up when they saw Prussia entering.

"Sorry it took so long, Mr. Austria," said Miss Weber, bowing at him.

"It is no problem, Miss Weber. You can leave now," said Austria.

"Yes, Mr. Austria," she said and left.

Austria walked up to Prussia and held his hand out for her. She took and he led her to a chair next to him. She sat down and he tucked her chair. He then sat down in his chair. They began to eat and drink. Austria and Hungary talked to each other. Prussia was silent and ate and drank slowly.

When they finished, Hungary left to take care of some things, leaving Austria and Prussia together.

"Well Prussia, is there anything you like to do?" asked Austria, taking hold of her hand. She squeezed his hand twice.

"I was feeling like playing the piano today. Would you like to listen?" asked Austria. He waited for a while before he felt her loosely squeeze her hand.

He led her to the music room and had her sit down on the couch. The room was large, filled with a grand piano and a violin and a bow that was lying against a stand.

Austria took a seat on the piano bench and began to play. Prussia barely listened to the pianist, but stared at the violin. When Austria finished playing the first song, he turned to face Prussia and saw her staring at the violin.

"Does the violin catch your interest?" asked Austria.

This caused Prussia to break her gaze at the violin. She looked from Austria and then to the floor. Austria stood up from the bench and went to pick up the violin and bow. He then walked up to Prussia and said, "Here. You can hold it, but be careful."

Prussia looked up at him and then took hold of the violin and the bow. Suddenly, to Austria's surprise, she held the violin and bow like a violinists. Prussia then placed the bow across the violin and gently played it across the violin strings, a pretty sound coming from the instrument.

"You know how to play the violin?" asked Austria. Prussia slightly nodded at the question.

"Will you play something for me?" asked Austria.

Prussia put the violin and bow on her lap, sighing.

"Please play something for me?' asked Austria.

Prussia looked at Austria and then held the violin back up. She then began to play. The song she played was beautiful to Austria's ears.

Once she finished and set the violin and bow on her, Austria said, "That was very beautiful. That was Sebastian Bodinus's Adagio, wasn't it?" Prussia nodded.

"You play very well, Prussia," told Austria. This caused Prussia to blush a bit. She handed the violin and bow back to Austria.

"Just you don't want to play anymore," said Austria. Prussia shook her head.

"How about we go for a walk in the garden? You seem to be happy there," said Austria, placing the violin and bow back on the stand. He walked up to her again and held his hand out for her. Prussia slowly took the hand and stood up. They walked outside and to the garden.

At the sight of all the flowers and plants, Prussia looked happy and smiled. Austria was happy to see this and smiled also. He picked a red cosmos and walked up to Prussia.

"Here Prussia, hold still," told Austria. Prussia looked at him with a questioning look, but she stood still. He placed the cosmos behind her ear and took a step back, admiring her.

"Beautiful. You look very beautiful, Prussia," said Austria, smiling. Prussia blushed from his words and looked away. Austria walked up to her, getting very close to her. Prussia noticed this and blushed even more. She was frozen to where she stood. He placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on her cheek. His face was coming closer to her face. He then placed his lips gently onto her lips. As quickly as the kiss came, it went away. Austria quickly took his lips away from her lips. Both of them were blushing very deeply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you into something like that. I'm sorry, Prussia," said Austria. He was about to turn away and leave, when Prussia grabbed his hand with her hand and stopped him. Austria looked at her and saw that the look in her eyes said 'please don't leave.'

Austria sighed and smiled at her. "Alright, I'll stay with you," he said. They continued to walk around the garden and later entered the manor together as it started to get dark. They had dinner together with Hungary and headed to their rooms.

When Prussia entered her room, Emily entered with her. The only light was from the three candles on a candleholder that Emily was carrying. Prussia took the cosmos from behind her ear and placed it on the makeup table.

"Lady Prussia, I'm sorry that I wasn't with you this morning," apologized Emily. Prussia took hold of Emily's hand and shook her head.

Prussia changed into her nightgown and Emily undid the hair bun after setting the candleholder on the makeup table, letting Prussia's hair fall down. Prussia sat down in the chair of the makeup table and Emily began to brush her hair for the night.

"I have some information for you, Lady Prussia. Tomorrow Mr. Austria will be leaving to go see someone. I'm not sure whom he is seeing. He will be leaving in late in the morning. Mr. Hungary is also leaving in the lat morning. He will be going to see his people for about a week. The only problem I see for tomorrow is Miss Weber. Since Mr. Austria is leaving tomorrow, she may cause some problems for you, Madame," told Emily. Prussia tensed at her name.

"But I will stay with you. She wouldn't try anything if someone else is there because that person would most likely tell Mr. Austria," said Emily.

Once Emily was done brushing Prussia's hair, Prussia went into bed and Emily tucked her in.

"Good night, Lady Prussia," said Emily. She blew the candles out and was about to leave when Prussia took hold of Emily's arm. Emily turned to look at Prussia, whose eyes were looking away.

Emily smiled and said, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, my Lady." She set in the makeup table's chair and watched over Prussia until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please review and <span>vote on my poll.<span>Have a nice day. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Five

As the morning came around, Prussia slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room, seeing it was empty. Just as she was getting out of bed, the door opened and Emily came in, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Lady Prussia. Hope you slept well," said Emily. She helped Prussia take off her nightgown and pulled out some undergarments from the chest. As she was tying her corset, someone knocked on the door.

Emily quickly went to the door and opened it slightly.

"Mr. Austria, is there a problem?" asked Emily, surprised at seeing Austria outside the door.

"No, there is no problem, Emily. I just wanted give these to Prussia. I think she will be more comfortable with these," said Austria, giving Emily some clothes and boots.

"Thank you, Mr. Austria. I think she will appreciate them. If you can wait a moment, Lady Prussia will be out soon," said Emily.

"Yes, I will wait for her," said Austria.

Emily went back into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Mr. Austria gave me these clothes for you. He thought you would be more comfortable in them," told Emily. She set the clothes on the bed and started to dress Prussia.

When she was dressed, Prussia was wearing a light silver button shirt that had long sleeves and black pants with brown boots. Her hair was in a regular ponytail with a red ribbon.

Prussia stepped out of the room with Emily behind. Austria was standing outside, waiting. He blushed at the sight of her.

"Um…Emily, can you leave us for a bit?" asked Austria.

"Yes, Sir," said Emily and left them.

There was awkward silence when Emily left between Austria and Prussia.

"You look lovely, Prussia. As always," said Austria. Prussia blushed and looked away from him.

"I'm going to be gone today. Probably for most of the day. Hungary had already left. He'll be gone for about a week. I'm sorry we are leaving you here," said Austria. Prussia shook her head.

"I guess I should head out. The carriage should be here by now. I'll see you later today," said Austria, leaving.

Suddenly Prussia grabbed his hand. Austria turned to face her. She had a blush on her face and was looking away.

Austria smiled and asked, "Would you like to see me out?" Prussia nodded at this. This made the smile on Austria's face grow. He held his hand out from her and she took it. They walked together to the front door and walked outside.

The carriage wasn't there yet so they waited together.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," said Austria, looking at Prussia. She nodded.

Just then the carriage was coming their way.

Austria squeezed her hand gently.

"I'll see you this afternoon or early evening, alright," said Austria as the carriage stopped in front of them. He then kissed her on the cheek and went into the carriage.

Prussia was surprised by the kiss. As she watched the carriage leave, she placed the hand on her kissed cheek. A deep red blush appeared on her face and then a smile. She watched the carriage leave.

* * *

><p>Austria's thoughts were about Prussia on the carriage ride, which lasted about two hours.<p>

When Austria stepped out, he faced a large mansion. Entering the mansion, Austria walked to the highest floor and went up to a room. Everyone who he passed, servant or guard, did not disturb him. He knocked on the door and after waiting awhile, he was allowed to enter.

The room he entered was very well furnished and comfortable. Sitting in a chair by the window was a thirty-nine year old woman. She was about five feet four inches with pale skin and light brown hair, which was up in a bun, and light blue eyes. She wore a red and white dress with black-heeled shoes.

The lady turned around to see who had entered her room.

"Hello, Sir. You must be Austria," said the lady.

"How did you know who I was, Madame? We have never met," said Austria.

"I know because when I was a little girl, Prussia told me about you," said the lady.

"I should have known. How are you doing, Miss Friederike Sophie Wilhelmine?" asked Austria.

"I'm doing alright, but please call me Wilhelmine," said Wilhelmine, smiling.

"Well, Miss Wilhelmine, I came here to know about Prussia. Anything you can tell," said Austria

"Oh Prussia, how is she?" asked Wilhelmine.

"Not as well as I like. She hasn't spoken a word since I found her and her eyes seem so lifeless. She was also sick for a while too. Unconscious for about six weeks," told Austria.

"Six weeks, oh my. It must have been from all that has been happening with the Prussians. I've heard it has been hard on them. She is the country of Prussia and they are her people. What affects the people, effects the country themselves. Such hardships on the Prussians would cause problems to Prussia," said Wilhelmine.

"I've been able to get her to be happy a few times. Its just I want to know more about her," said Austria.

"I will, but you must answer this. Do you love and care for Prussia?" asked Wilhelmine.

There was a silence for a moment until Austria said, "Yes, I do love and care for her." A blush appeared on his face.

Wilhelmine smiled at his response and said, "I guess I'll start. Please take a seat."

Austria nodded and took a seat facing Wilhelmine.

Wilhelmine began to speak, "As far back as I can remember, Prussia was always kind and caring to me and my siblings. She loved children. She was like our father, mother, brother, and sister to us. She became very close to my brother, Fritz. You know him as Frederick the Second. And he became really close to her also. She had to protect him."

"Why?" asked Austria.

"Because our father wasn't the nicest man around, mostly to Fritz. That was because Fritz wasn't the son our father wanted. Father wanted a military son and Fritz wasn't like that at all. Fritz was always against Father. It even got violent. If Prussia was there and it got violent, she would fight and protect him and us. One time, Fritz ran away with his best friend, but he was caught and watched his friend get decapitated. Prussia tried to stop it, but it was too late. She hated Father and couldn't wait for him to be gone. She was happy when Fritz became King of Prussia. Fritz was around Prussia more than his own wife. He was dedicated to his country and would do anything for her," told Wilhelmine.

"What about Prussia? What was she like?" asked Austria.

"Well, like I said, she was protective of us. But she would always play with us when she wasn't working. She was more boyish. She likes to drink, fight, and get dirty. But she also was girlish in a way. We would talk for hours about girl stuff, which I won't be telling you. She also loves cute things," said Wilhelmine.

"What about flowers?" asked Austria.

"Oh, Prussia loves flowers. She loves nature. Things like flowers, trees, plants, and animals. At home, we had a large beautiful garden and we would play there for hours. The place was full of happiness and smiles. That was before Father became King of Prussia. When Father became King, he got rid of the garden and used the area for the military. She didn't like it one bit, but it was already too late to do anything. She wouldn't talk to him for weeks after that. After the garden was gone, Prussia made a personal garden in an unused area. She filled the whole area with flowers. It was so beautiful. We helped her with it and had so much fun," said Wilhelmine.

She then sighed and said, "I missed those days very much." A sad expression was on Austria's face.

The two of them continued to talk until it was late in the afternoon.

"I guess I should leave now," said Austria, standing up from the chair and began to leave.

"Austria, before you leave, I think I should tell you something about Prussia," said Wilhelmine.

"And what would that be?" asked Austria, stopping in his place.

"You should know what Prussia greatest wish is," said Wilhelmine.

Austria turned to look at her and asked, "What would that be?"

"Prussia greatest wish is to have a child to raise and love herself. That is her greatest wish," told Wilhelmine. Austria's eyes widen at what she said.

"But countries can't have children. At least, I don't we can have children," said Austria.

"That has always saddened Prussia when she thought of it. Another reason she would always spend time with love us like we were her own children," said Wilhelmine. Nothing else was said between them. He walked out of the room.

He left, heading back to the manor by carriage with what all that Wilhelmine had told him.

* * *

><p>When Prussia couldn't see the carriage anymore, she walked back into the house.<p>

Entering the manor, Prussia met up with Emily.

"Oh Lady Prussia, did Mr. Austria leave?" asked Emily. Prussia nodded.

Emily took hold of Prussia's hand and asked, "What is my Lady wanting to do as she waits for Mr. Austria return? Would you like to eat something, Madame?"

Prussia shook her head.

"How about a book to read?" asked Emily. Prussia nodded her head.

Emily led Prussia to a room, filled with books with a comfortable chair in middle of the room with a table next to it.

"While you find a book, I'll make you some tea for you, Madame," said Emily and she left the room.

Prussia watched Emily leave and then looked through the books, in search of one that caught her eye. The book that caught her eye was the called _'Women Beware Women'_ by Thomas Middleton. Prussia picked the book up and took a seat in the chair. She began to read the book. Emily came in with a pot of tea, a teacup with a saucer, a sugar cup, a small pitcher of milk, and a spoon on a tray. She set the tea on the table and watched Prussia as she read. Prussia continued to read and took sips of tea until she finished reading the book. She placed the book on the table and stood up from the chair, stretching.

"Is there anything you would like to do? Maybe a walk in the garden?" asked Austria. Prussia nodded.

They stepped out of the room and were heading to the garden, when they heard someone shouted, "What the heck is that girl wearing?"

Prussia and Emily turned to see Miss Weber coming towards them, angrily. She stopped in front of them.

"Emily, why is this girl wearing pants, not a dress like a proper lady would wear?" asked Miss Weber, furiously.

"Miss Weber, Lady Prussia was given these clothes by Mr. Austria so to make Lady Prussia comfortable," said Emily.

"Still, she should have denied those clothes and wore a dress. Though I'm not surprised she would wear these clothes. A whore like her. She only here to be Mr. Austria's plaything," said Miss Weber.

"Miss Weber, please do not say such things about Lady Prussia," said Emily.

"Don't talk back to me, Emily. Now go change her into a dress," ordered Miss Weber.

"No, I will not. Lady Prussia does not want to do it, she doesn't have to. Mr. Austria was alright with it also," said Emily.

"How dare you speak to me like that," said Miss Weber. She then shoved Emily into a wall with strength. Emily slid down onto the floor, semi-conscious. She then went up to Prussia, who froze where she stood in surprise.

Miss Weber raised her hand, ready to slap Prussia across the face. Just as her hand came down, she was stopped by another hand grabbing her wrist. Both of the women turned to see Austria. He had grabbed Miss Weber's wrist, stopping her from slapping Prussia. He was looking at Miss Weber with a very angry look on his face. Prussia ran at the sight.

"How dare you think of hitting Prussia or say such things to her," shouted Austria.

"But Mr. Austria…" started Miss Weber, but was cut off.

"I don't care. I want you to leave now and to never see you again. Now leave," ordered Austria. This caused Miss Weber to quickly leave. Once she was gone, Austria knelt by Emily's side.

"Emily, are you alright?" asked Austria.

"Yes, I'm alright, but you must hurry and find Lady Prussia," said Emily. Austria nodded and left to find Prussia. He searched the whole manor, but couldn't find her. He stepped outside searched in the garden.

He find her sitting on the ground with her knees against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head was laying against her knees. She was sitting under a red rose bush, a few rose petals had fell on top of her head. Austria knelt down in front of her.

"Prussia, its alright. Miss Weber is gone and you are never going to see her again. I'm sorry for anything she had done to you. Will you please come out of there?" asked Austria, holding his hand out for her.

But she didn't take his hand; instead Prussia stood up, the rose petals falling off of her head and runs away. Austria lands on his butt. He quickly stands up and goes after her. He saw her running down the dirt road and chased after her.

"Prussia, please stop running," shouted Austria, but she continued to run. Suddenly she tripped and fell onto the ground, raising her arms to protect her face. Austria quickly caught up to her and knelt beside her.

"Prussia, are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Austria, worried. He was about to help her up, when she pushed his hand away from her. She quickly stood up and backed away from Austria.

Austria stood up and asked, "Prussia, what's wrong? Did she do anything to you? Is it because of what she said? Because what she said was wrong. You are not my plaything. I took you in because I wanted no harm to come to you and to also help you. I'm sorry you got hurt. But if you don't trust me, then you are free to leave anytime you like. But know this, Prussia. I love you." He turned and walked away from her.

Prussia stared at him. Suddenly her lifeless eyes began to have sparks in them. She opened her mouth as if to spoke, but only sounds, not words came out. Prussia closed her mouth and opened it again, words coming. She said, "Aus…Austria…Please don't…Roderich."

Austria froze at this. He turned to look at her, his eyes widen. He saw tears coming out of her eyes as she struggled to speak.

"Please…Roderich…don't go," said Prussia. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

Austria ran to her and knelt down in front of her, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"Oh Marie, I'm always here for you. I won't leave you. I love you, Marie," told Austria.

"I…love you too, Roderich," cried Prussia. She cried into his chest and Austria held her to comfort her. When she stopped crying, the two looked at each other and kissed one another on the lips.

Suddenly a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder came and went. Prussia and Austria broke their kiss and looked up at the sky. The sky looked like it was about storm hard.

"Come on, Prussia. Lets go back into the manor before the rains come," said Austria. Prussia nodded in agreement. The two of them stood up and quickly ran back to the manor, holding hands.

Just as they entered the manor, the rain began to come down.

"Oh Mr. Austria, Lady Prussia. I'm glad you're all right. I was worried," said Emily, when she saw them enter the manor.

"We're alright, Emily. You are dismiss for the day," said Austria.

"Yes, Mr. Austria," said Emily and she left.

Once Emily was gone, Austria took hold of Prussia and kissed her on the lips. Prussia kissed him back. When they broke the kiss for air, Austria grabbed her wrist dragged her to the closest bedroom, which was Prussia's room. Once they were in the room, he closed and locked the room. He pushed Prussia against the doors with his whole body against her body and firmly kissed her on the lips. Austria opened his mouth and his tongue pressed against her closed lips. Feeling his tongue against her lips, Prussia opened her mouth and let Austria's tongue into her mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other and tasted each other. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and he started to kiss her neck. Prussia moaned as he started to nip on her lower neck. Suddenly Prussia gently pushed Austria away and started to unbutton her shirt. Removing her shirt revealed a white corset. She threw the shirt down onto the floor. Austria then grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips. He then started to kiss down from her lips, down her neck, and onto her collarbone, nipping as he went down. Prussia gasped and moaned from the arousal she felt.

Thunder, lightning, and rain could be heard and seen in the background.

"Roderich, please take this thing off?" asked Prussia, talking about the corset.

"Of course, my Lady," said Austria. He quickly turned her around and started to untie the corset. Once the corset was untied, he took it off her body and threw it away, landing on the floor next to the shirt. He then untied the ribbon in her hair, letting her long white hair go free.

When the corset came off, Prussia's breasts slightly bounced out. She covered her breasts with her arms. Austria saw all the bruises on her back were fading, the cuts and scratches were healing, some turning into scars. Even with these wounds, she was beautiful to him. He started to kiss the bruises, cuts, and scratches. She sighed in pleasure. He then kissed the top of her shoulder and sucked on the spot, leaving a hickey, marking her.

Austria spun her around to face him, her arms still covering her breasts.

"Why are you hiding your body, Marie? Its too beautiful to hide," whispered Austria. Prussia blushed and slowly moved her hands from her breasts, revealing large D-Cup breasts. Austria looked at her breasts and then smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Marie," whispered Austria. Prussia moved her hands and started to remove his violet jacket and unbutton his white shirt, revealing his pale, smooth chest. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling it. She looked up at his eyes and they kissed each other, gently and smoothly. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss and began to kiss down his neck to his shoulder. She bit gently down on his shoulder. Austria hissed in pain.

"That hurt. Why did you do that?" asked Austria.

"Because I wanted to mark you like you marked me," whispered Prussia, smiling lustfully.

Austria smiled back at her. He then quickly picked her up and took her to the bed, throwing her onto the bed. Austria quickly took off his books and socks. He then took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He then climbed onto the bed and took off her boots and socks. He then climbed onto Prussia and they began to kiss each other. His hands were on her waist and started to go up her body. They stopped at her breasts and he slowly and gently placed them on her breasts. The small touch caused Prussia to moan loudly. He then began to knead them with his hands. Prussia continued to moan, groan, and gasp as he massaged her breasts. After a few moments of doing this, his hands left her breasts. Austria moved his head to one of her breasts and began to lick her breast. He then went to the nipple and started to kiss, lick, and then suck on them, blowing on it as worked on it. The feeling was amazing to Prussia that she felt like she was going to explode. He did this for a while and then switched to the other nipple, doing to same thing he did to the other nipple. Her reaction was the same.

When Austria felt like he had done enough to her breasts, he moved back to Prussia's mouth and kissed her on the lips. Her hands moved down to his pants and began to undo them. Austria took hold of her wrists and pulled them away from his pants, forcing down on the bed near her head. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up. He moved his hands down to her pants and started to undo them. Once the pants were undoing, he pulled them down her thighs, knees, and legs and took them off, throwing the pants onto the floor. She was now wearing only pure white underwear that was slightly wet. He slowly pulled down her underwear her legs and threw them on the floor, next to her pants. She was now completely naked.

Austria stared at her body, which caused Prussia to have a deep red blush on her face and look away from him. He saw this and used his hands to move her head to face him and he kissed her on the lips with a sweet and gentle kiss. Prussia slowly kissed him back. The kiss lasted for a long time before they broke it. Austria again sat up and took off his pants and underwear. Now both of them were completely naked.

Prussia blushed even deeper at the sight of Austria's twelve-inch manhood, which was as hard as a rock. Austria gently smiled at her reaction and kissed her on the lips. He then spread her legs as far as he could and positioned his manhood in front of her womanhood. His hands were on her waist and her hands were on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Austria, looking at her.

"Yes, Roderich. Please do it," said Prussia. Austria nodded.

As Austria thrust into her, a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder came, covering Prussia's scream in pain. She tightly gripped the sheets of the bed. Her eyes were closed and tears were in the corner of her eyes. Her face was writhing in pain.

"Marie, are you alright? I'm sorry. We'll stop now," said Austria, worriedly. He was about to pull out of her, but was stopped when Prussia wrapped her arms around him to stop him.

"Please…don't…stop. Keep…going," said Prussia. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" asked Austria.

"Yes…Roderich," said Prussia. Austria nodded and stayed in her, not moving until she was comfortable. After a moment, she nodded to him, signaling him to go.

Austria began to thrust into her slowly, in and out. Prussia hissed in pain as he moved. It took awhile before the pain was becoming pleasurable. As he thrust into her, Prussia gasped in pleasure. He started to thrust faster and harder with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around Austria's waist and her arms around his neck. She began to thrust with him, desiring more pleasure.

"Roderich," moaned Prussia.

"Marie," groaned Austria. He then kissed her fiercely on the lips.

Prussia moaned into the kiss.

"Roderich…I'm close," told Prussia.

"Me too," told Austria.

As he thrusts into her the fastest and hardest he could, Prussia came, long and hard. Her arms and legs felt like jelly and fell to the bed. Her womanhood tightens around his manhood as he continued to thrust into her. Austria moans loudly at the tightness. A few minutes later, Austria came into her and he moaned. Prussia too moaned as she felt his cum flow into her body.

Austria rested his body on her body, trying on to crush her. He was still in her. Once she felt feeling in her arms, Prussia wrapped her arms around his back, pressing him closer to her body. They looked at each other and kissed one another on the lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. After awhile of resting, Austria pulled himself out of her. Prussia moaned at the discomfort. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her to him so that her back was against his chest. They snuggled and cuddle tiresomely. She placed a hand on top of his hand and fell asleep. Austria watched her as she slept and a small smile was on his lips. He pulls the covers and sheets over their bodies, covering them. He then kissed her on the cheek and snuggled his face, smelling her hair and he too falls asleep.

Outside the storm was clearing away.

* * *

><p>When morning came around, Emily entered Prussia's room, ready to wake her up, but stopped. She was surprised at the sight of Austria and Prussia sleeping in bed together. She then smiled and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late morning when Austria slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he was Prussia's long white hair. He raised himself up and looked at Prussia, smiling at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her upper arm gently. He then moved several strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek and started to kiss her down her neck. Prussia groaned from being awake as he kissed her.<p>

"Roderich," groaned Prussia.

"Yes, Marie," said Austria.

"Please stop," groaned Prussia.

"Can't do. I like it too much," said Austria as he continued to assault her neck.

Suddenly Prussia spun around to face him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. This surprised Austria at first and then he kissed her back.

When they broke apart, Prussia sat up, covering himself with the bed sheets. Austria sat up next to her, the sheets covering his waist down. He took hold of Prussia's hand, weaving their fingers together. She laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and he laid his head against her head, also closing his eyes.

They stayed like this for most of the day, not wanting to get out of bed, wanting to stay with each other, alone.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review and also vote on my poll. Hope you have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Six

Several weeks had passed since that day and things were going smoothly. Prussia and Austria would sleep together at night in her room, some night doing certain activates. Hungary had also returned and was happy when he heard Prussia speak.

On one cloudy day, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary were in the music room, listening to Austria play the piano and Prussia playing the violin.

Each of them were wearing a button shirt with long sleeves with pants and boots. Prussia and Hungary had ribbons tied in their hair.

When they finished their song, Hungary said, "How about the two of you dance? Lovers should dance with each other." He stood up from the couch and went to stand next to the piano.

Prussia and Austria blushed at what he said.

"You shouldn't said something like that, at least not like that," said Prussia, setting the violin and bow on the stand.

"What? It's the truth," said Hungary. Austria stood up from the piano and walked up to Prussia. Hungary took a seat on the piano bench.

"Shall we dance, my Lady?" asked Austria, raising his hand for Prussia to take. Prussia looked at him and then smiled, taking his hand. Austria took Prussia to the open space in the room. Hungary started to play the piano.

Austria took the lead in the waltz with Prussia in his arms. Prussia kept looking at her feet, not sure of her movements.

"Don't look at your feet, look at me. Don't worry. I won't let you fall," said Austria. Prussia looked at him, blushing. They continued to dance.

Suddenly Hungary stopped playing the piano and stood up from the bench, quickly going to the window.

Prussia and Austria stopped dancing and Austria asked, "Hungary, what's wrong?"

"Someone is coming on horseback, Mr. Austria," told Hungary. Austria let go of Prussia and headed to the window, looking out of it.

"There, Sir. In the distance, a few people are coming by horseback," said Hungary.

"I see then too. Come on, let's see whom they are. Prussia, please stay here for your safety," said Austria. He and Hungary left the room to see who was coming.

When they were out in front of the manor, Austria and Hungary saw eight Westphalian horses, a black, two bays, a two chestnut, and three grays, were coming their way with three riders, the black horse had no rider.

As the riders came closer, Austria was surprised to see the uniforms the riders were wearing, Prussian uniforms. The riders stopped in front of them, four of them had rifles out on horseback, pointed at Austria and Hungary. A rider on a gray horse came down and walked up to them with a court sword at his side. Two other soldier came off their bay and chestnut horse, walking behind the first soldier.

"We are here for Prussia. Where is she?" asked the soldier. Austria and Hungary looked at each other and then away, giving the soldier no response. The soldier looked at Austria and then suddenly the soldier punched Austria across his cheek. Austria fell backwards onto the ground. Hungary ran to help Austria, but the two other soldiers went and held him back. Then one of the soldiers hit Hungary in the head, knocking him out. Hungary fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hungary," shouted Austria.

"Now Austria, tell me where Prussia is?" asked the soldier.

After a moment of silence, Austria said, No."

"I guess I will use force then," said the soldier. He took out his sword from its sheath and raised it up. He then suddenly brought the sword down at Austria.

* * *

><p>Several minutes after Austria and Hungary left the music room, Prussia was sitting on the couch, waiting for them to return.<p>

Suddenly Emily came into the room and said, "Lady Prussia, Prussian soldiers are outside the manor. They have come here to get you, my Lady."

Prussia sighed and said, "I guess it is time for me to leave then."

She stood up and said, "Emily, please get me a sword quickly, just in case." Emily nodded and left.

Prussia left the room and headed to the front door. She peeked outside and saw as Hungary fell to the ground, unconscious.

Emily quickly ran to Prussia with a court sword in her hand.

"Thank you, Emily. Please stay inside," said Prussia, quickly. Emily nodded.

Prussia unsheathed the sword and quickly ran outside.

As the sword came down at Austria, the sword was stopped by another sword. Austria, who eyes were closed, opened them and was surprised at what he saw.

Prussia was in front of him, carrying a sword. She had stopped the soldier's sword with sword she was carrying.

This also surprised the soldier and quickly put the sword back in its sheath.

"Prussia, we have come to get and take you back to our King and safety," said the soldier.

"And you had to do that with a sword?" asked Prussia.

"I'm sorry, Prussia, but he wouldn't answer any of my questions about your whereabouts," told the soldier.

"Well, now that I'm here, you can leave," said Prussia.

"But Prussia, we are here…" started the soldier, but was cut off by Prussia.

"I know that you are here for me. I'll be right behind you. Just leave my horse here," told Prussia.

"Yes, Prussia," said the soldier. The soldiers got onto their horses and all eight of them rode away, leaving the black horse for Prussia.

Prussia turned to face Austria, a sad expression on her face. She dropped the sword onto the ground and knelt down in front of Austria.

"Austria, are you all right?" asked Prussia, placing a hand on Austria's injured cheek.

"You're leaving?" asked Austria.

"Yes, I have to leave," said Prussia.

"Why?" asked Austria.

Because they are my people and they need me. They want to be free and I must go with them," said Prussia.

"But you would have been comfortable here. I would give you anything," said Austria.

"I know, but my people don't want to be under your people's control. They want to be free so I must go with them," said Prussia.

Austria got onto his knees and looked down at the ground, tears in his eyes. He began to cry.

Prussia quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. Please don't," whispered Prussia.

She pulled his head up to face her and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Austria. I'm so sorry. But also know that I love you so much. You are the first person that have loved like this and the first that have taken me," whispered Prussia. She kissed him again on the lips.

"I love you too. You are also my first love and my first also," whispered Austria. He kissed her on the lips.

Once they broke the kiss, Prussia stood up and went to her horse. Climbing onto the horse, she looked at Austria one last time and then rode away. Austria watched her ride away until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

><p>When Prussia finally arrived at the Prussian camp, she was directed to a large tent. Entering the tent, she saw a man bent over a table full of maps.<p>

The man turned when he heard someone entering his tent.

The man was thirty-six years old with pale skin and was six feet. He had light brown hair with light blue eyes. He wore a Prussian uniform.

When he saw Prussia standing there, his eyes widen in surprise. Then a smile appeared on his face.

"Welcome back, Prussia," said the man.

"Hello, King Frederick the Great or may I say Fritz," said Prussia.

Fritz walked up to her and hugged her. Prussia hugged him back.

"Oh Prussia, I missed you so much," said Fritz, looking at her.

"I missed you too, Fritz," said Prussia, looking at him.

"How are you doing? Did those Austrians harm you?" asked Fritz, worriedly.

"No, he treated me well," told Prussia.

" 'He.' Who is this 'He'," asked Fritz, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was staying with Austria, Fritz," told Prussia, blushing at saying his name.

Fritz saw the blush on her face and said, "He must have treated you well if you are blushing."

Prussia gently punched Fritz on the shoulder and said, "Shut up."

"Well, you are the one blushing. So what is this Austria like?" asked Fritz. He took a seat in a chair that was near the table. Prussia sat down on Fritz's bed, facing him.

Prussia sighed and said, "He was kind to me."

"Oh, I think there was more to it than kindest. A maid in his house told me personally of you and him. How you two shared the same bed and of such things you did with him," said Fritz.

Prussia looked away, a deep blush appearing on her face and mumbled something sounded like 'Emily.'

"Don't worry. Only the maid and I know about that and I won't tell anybody about it either. It is not anyone's business besides yours and his, but it is not something you should do with an enemy," said Fritz.

"I know, its just…" she started, but she voice drifted away.

Something clicked in Fritz's head and said, "You fell in love with him."

She didn't respond.

"You did fall in love with him," said Fritz.

"Its not like I wanted it to happen, it just did," said Prussia. Fritz sighed.

"Do you hate me for this?" asked Prussia, looking down.

Fritz's eyes widened at this and said, "Of course not. I could never hate you, Prussia. No matter what you do, I could never hate you. You must know, Prussia. I love you. You are my country. How could I hate my country? Nothing could ever change the love I have for you. You are my number one love and the voice that I will always listen to. You care and helped raise me since I was a baby and treated me with like how a mother and father treats their child and you did the same to my siblings. It is impossible for me to hate you."

Tears appear in her eyes and she rubbed them away with the back of her hand.

"Is it so bad to fall in love with someone who you are suppose to hate and see as an enemy?" asked Prussia, tearfully.

Fritz stood up and walked to her, sitting next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "No, I don't think so. Look at Shakespeare's play, _Romeo and Juliet._ Two lovers from families that hate each other."

"Great. We're now going to kill ourselves in the end of this whole thing," said Prussia, laughing quietly.

Fritz chuckled a bit at this and said, "No, you won't."

They sat there for a while in silence until Prussia asked, "What are we going to do now, Fritz? Go to war against them?"

Fritz sighed and said, "Yes, but only until we get our lands back. After that, I promise you that we will never go to war with the Austrians again unless it is to defend ourselves. I promise this to you until I'm not King of Prussia anymore. I cannot say what those after will do, but as long as I'm King, no war with Austria will happen again."

Prussia looked at him and said, "Really?" Fritz nodded.

Prussia smiled and hugged Fritz. "Thank you, Fritz," said Prussia. Fritz hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Almost a year had passed and war between the countries of Prussia and Austria had gone on for about that long. The Prussian Army was able to beat back the Austrian Army and gain back their land and a little more. Prussia and Austria hadn't seen each other since the day she left.<p>

As the sun was high in the sky, the two leaders of these Armies, Fritz and Theresa, were meeting in an old castle on the land of Prussia. They met alone in a room without their soldiers, who were waiting outside.

Theresa was standing with Austria, but Fritz stood alone. They were there to sign a treaty of peace.

"Well Frederick, I guess we should get this done," said Theresa.

"Yes, we should," said Fritz.

"But where is Prussia?" asked Austria.

"I decided that she needed to rest so I asked her not to come for her wellbeing," said Fritz.

Austria looked down at the floor, a sad expression on his face. The two leaders signed the treaty.

"Well, I shall be leaving. Good day to you, Frederick. Lets go, Austria," said Theresa.

"Um…Madame, I would like to ask him some questions," said Austria.

"Fine, but I am leaving," said Theresa and she left the room.

"What a nice lady," said Fritz, sarcastically.

"How is Prussia?" asked Austria.

Fritz sighed and said, "She is alright and she misses you. I know a bit about what happened between you and Prussia and no she didn't tell me about it."

Austria blushed a bit.

"She also told me to give this if I had a chance to meet with you alone," said Fritz, taking something out of his pocket. He had his hand out towards Austria. In his hand was Prussia's long red ribbon, the one she had when he last saw her. Austria took the ribbon and examined it in his hands.

"She hoped that you were doing well," said Fritz.

"Tell her I'm doing fine," said Austria. Fritz nodded.

"Now I must leave," said Fritz, leaving.

"Wait. I need to ask you something," said Austria.

Fritz stopped and asked, "What would that be?"

"Why are you stopping your advance? You could still attack us and gain more land," said Austria.

Fritz turned to face Austria and said, "I stopped because the day when Prussia came from your place, I made her a promise. The promise was after I gain our land back, I would stop fighting you and your people. No more wars against you unless it was in defense of ourselves as long as I'm King of Prussia. Now I must leave. Have a good day, Austria." And he left the room, leaving Austria alone.

Austria looked at the ribbon again and then placed it gently in his pocket. He then left the room.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. The story is not done yet to those who are thinking it. Please continue to read and review and vote on my poll. Have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make some of the characters sound, as they should sound. It's kind of hard to do.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Seven

Years and then decades passed and neither Prussia nor Austria had seen one another. Theresa would never let Austria go see her even though Fritz had no problem with it and after their deaths; the two countries' governments would definitely not let them see one another.

As time passed, things in the world weren't peaceful. In France, a man that with a huge ego that was way too big for his body was causing some problems in Europe. War began when the French began to invade countries in Europe. The countries of Prussia, Austria, Russia, Spain, and several other countries and states went to war against France. Also the Holy Roman Empire had fell and no one had seen the small boy, who represented the Empire. All thought that he was dead. The war had been bloody with many deaths and wounded. France had gained many allies and lands as he advanced and conquered. His leader seemed unstoppable and undefeatable.

The war kept going, but Prussia and Austria did not see each other, maybe a few glimpses of one another, but nothing definite.

As the finally battle was on way, France was fighting off Austria and England by himself and was doing well. Prussia and Russia were not in sight.

France was a twenty-six year old man with shoulder length blond hair that was tied with a blue ribbon into a ponytail and blue eyes and was five feet nine inches. He wore a light powder blue button shirt with a blue long sleeve jacket with tan brown pant and brown boots.

England was a twenty-three year old man and was five feet seven inches with short, messy blond hair and green eyes. He wore a white button shirt with a red jacket and white pants with black knee boots.

The three of them were fighting with swords as the war behind them was being fought. They were all wounded with several cuts and scratches on their body and their uniforms were torn and dirty and breathing very hard.

"So you still wish to fight?" asked France.

"Well, I don't know about him, but I'm will not lose to a bloody frog like you," said England, shaking as he was kneeling on the ground, exhausted.

"I agree with him," said Austria. He then charged at France with his sword, but France blocked the attack and he pushed Austria onto the ground.

"I guess I shall you off, Austria," said France. He then raised his sword and was bringing it down at Austria.

To Austria, this was like déjà vu. He closed his eyes. As the sword was coming down, Austria heard a gun firing and metals colliding together.

Once he opened his eyes, Austria looked around and saw France's sword on the ground. He then turned his head and was surprised at what he saw. Prussia was standing with a musket in her hand that had been fired.

She was wearing her Prussian uniform. Her hair was up in a ponytail, tied with a black ribbon. The only difference was that she was wearing black pant instead of her usual skirt.

"Well, look who shows up, the beautiful and strong Prussia. Here to save the day," chuckled France.

"Well, that is what awesome does so fuck off," said Prussia. She threw the musket onto ground and pulled out her sword from the sheath. France quickly picked up his sword and attacked her. She dodged and kicked him in the back. He quickly stood up from the ground and blocked her attack when she came at him.

"You are as strong as ever, Prussia," said France.

"You should know that since you have known me for a long time and I'm just plan awesome to boot," said Prussia as their swords were against one another.

"I hope that you lose, Prussia. Because when I conquer you, I will take you to my bed and we will have fun for the whole night in my bed. I have always wanted to see that body of yours, what it can do, and how much fun we can have," whispered France, only loud enough for Prussia to heard.

Prussia's eyes widen at what he said. She then kicked him between the legs, where the sun don't shine. France crouched in pain, his sword falling on the ground again. He fell next to his sword. She threw her sword down on the ground and started to kick him as he lay.

"You fucking perverted bastard," shouted Prussia as she kicked him. As she kicked him, the war behind them was over with the French as the losers of the war.

Austria and England watched with surprised looks on their faces, not really sure what had happened. Standing up, Austria quickly ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from France.

"Aw…Prussia, I think he is beaten. You can stop," said Austria.

Prussia struggled against Austria's grip on her and shouted, "No, he deserves more than he has received."

"Please stop, Prussia. The war is over. Everyone is leaving," told Austria. Prussia stopped struggling, her breathing in labor. She fell forward onto the ground, landing on her knees after Austria released her.

England stood up and walked over to France, grabbing him and taking him to their camp. Soldiers were leaving the battlefield, leaving Prussia and Austria by themselves.

"Prussia, everyone is gone. We should leave and head back to camp," said Austria.

Prussia stood up, picking up her sword and placing it in its sheath. She began to walk, but not in the direction of their camp.

"Prussia, where are you going? The camp isn't in that direction," shouted Austria.

"I know, but there is something I want to do first so leave," told Prussia.

Austria ran to Prussia and walked beside her. He asked, "What is that you want to do?"

Prussia sighed and walked quickly. Austria continued to follow her, keeping up with her pace.

They entered the forest and came upon a large creek. Prussia grabbed a bag that was beside a tree and stopped, looking at Austria.

"What are you doing? What is in that bag?" asked Austria.

Prussia sighed and said, "I just want to take a bath. There is no privacy in the camp that is full of men for me. I don't want to be gawked at. That's so not awesome." A blush appeared on her cheeks.

Austria was surprised from hearing this and then sighed with a smile on his face.

"Go ahead and take one. I won't look. I'll keep guard and warn you if someone is coming," told Austria.

This time Prussia was the one who was surprised at this. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. You are a lady even if you don't always act like one and no lady should be gawked at unless they chooses to be gawked at. Now hurry and take your bath," said Austria. He went to stand behind a tree, leaning his back against the tree, keeping guard.

Once she couldn't see him, Prussia slowly began to undress herself, trying not aggravated her wounds. When she was naked, she went into the creek, soaking her body. She shivered a bit because of the cold water. As she soaked her whole body, Prussia grabbed some soap, shampoo, and conditioner from her bag and started to clean her hair and then her body.

The whole time, Austria didn't peek. He blushed when he heard Prussia take off her clothes and enter the creek. Images of Prussia's body came into his mind causing his blush to become a deeper red.

As she bathed, the sky started to turn dark.

When Prussia was done washing herself, she walked out of the water and placed the soap, shampoo, and conditioner back into the bag and grabbed a couple of towels from the bag, wrapping it around her body and another in her hair. She quickly dried her body and put on her uniform. She packed her bag and shouted, "Ok, you can come out."

Austria stepped out from behind the tree and walked up to her.

"Shall we head back to camp?" asked Austria. Prussia nodded and they walked together.

As they walked together, Austria asked, "What exactly did France say to you that caused you to be so mad at him?"

Prussia blushed and anger came onto her face.

"It must have been bad if it made you this mad. But you've know France for centuries and been friends with him. I thought you would be used to him and the way he acts," said Austria.

"Well, what he said was something he has never said to me ever and it was so not awesome," said Prussia.

"So what did he say?" asked Austria.

Prussia stopped walking and Austria stopped right next to her. She then pulled his head down so to whisper in his ear. When she finished telling him what France said to her, she walked away. But Austria stood there.

When he finally ran to catch up with her, Austria said, "I can't believe he said that to you. You two been friends for a long time."

"Well, like I said to him, perverted bastard," said Prussia as they walked.

Suddenly Austria grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned to look at him.

"I would never let him do that. I would do everything I could to protect you so he wouldn't able to do that to you," said Austria. He took her hand to his lips and kissed her hand with a loving kiss. Prussia blushed and looked at him. He smiled at her, letting go of her hand. They walked back to camp.

As they were walking through camp, some of the soldiers whistled at her and some wolf howled at her too. Prussia scowled at them. The Prussian soldiers, trying to defend her honor, hit some of soldiers on the head. Austria looked worriedly at her.

Entering her camp, which was the only tent with a guard outside, Prussia took a seat on her bed, sighing. Austria stood in front of her. He put his hand on top of head, stroking her hair.

"Don't let them get to you," said Austria.

"I don't, its just annoying," said Prussia, a tired expression on her face.

Austria sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her towards him, her head on his chest, continuously stroking her hair. Prussia's eyes started to closed as she began to fall asleep. He smiled at her and laid her in bed, taking off her boots. He then covered her with the bed sheets, tucking her in. Looking down at her, he smiled, tucking strand hairs behind her ear and kissed her on the lips. He then left her tent.

* * *

><p>After that day, the wars were over and the man, who started it all, was exiled to an island called Elba. The armies that were against the French headed home. Prussia and Austria didn't see each other after that night.<p>

Less than a year later, the man that was exiled on Elba, escaped and started another fight. Some countries were not very happy about this and war started again. But thankfully, he was again defeated. The man was sent to an island called St. Helen and this island was guarded. Prussia and Austria did not see each other in this war.

More time passed with several things happening like revolts, wars, and many other things.

Suddenly a war over the German states started up between the countries of Prussia and Austria. This surprised Austria when he heard about this.

As battles were fought, Austria looked for Prussia on the battle zone, but couldn't find her. The war lasted for a few months with the Prussians as the victors. After the war ended, the North German Confederation was made under Prussia's rule and the Austrian-Hungarian Empire was created, which was like a marriage between Austria and Hungary, but the two stayed as friend and nothing else.

After things cooled down a bit, Austria went to go surprise Prussia with a visit. He found the place where she lived. It was a small manor, smaller than his manor, but still very beautiful and well kept. In front of the manor, there were several beautiful flowers, bushes full of flowers, and trees full with leaves. Austria smiled, remembering how much Prussia loved nature. He walked up to the door and knocked on it, but no answer came. He continued to knock on the door for a few minutes, but still no one answered. Austria was about to leave when he heard laughter for the other side of the manor.

He walked around the manor to the back and saw a large beautiful garden filled with flowers, bushes, and trees filled with colors. Beyond the garden was a sizeable blue lake. He looked around the garden to see where the laughter was coming from and after awhile, he saw Prussia.

Prussia looked the same as ever, wearing a pale blue button shirt with black pants and black boots. This time her hair was down and around her neck he clearly saw her Iron Cross that she always had on, but sometimes was hidden under her shirt.

She was laughing with what seemed to be a little boy, their hands full of flowers. They were making flower crown wreaths. When Austria got a better look at them, he was surprised at seeing the little boy.

The little boy was ten years old with pale skin and was four feet five inches. He had blond hair that was slightly messy and blue eyes. He wore a white button shirt and black pants with black shoes. Around his neck was an Iron Cross.

Both of their clothes were slightly dirty. Prussia was sitting on the ground, a large smile on her face and looking at the boy. The boy was holding a crown wreath that he had finished that had white Lenten roses, red azaleas, white crepe jasmines, and yellow mountain marigolds. The boy placed the wreath on Prussia's head, smiling at her.

Suddenly Prussia turned her head and she saw Austria standing there, looking at them. She turned to the boy and told him something. The boy nodded and Prussia stood up, walking towards Austria.

"Hey," said Prussia.

"Hey," said Austria.

"What are you doing here?" asked Prussia.

"Well, I came to see you. I haven't seen you for a while and I wanted to know how you were doing now that everything has cooled down. I glad you are doing fine. Who is the boy?" asked Austria.

Prussia was silent at first and then she said, "He is my awesome little brother, Ludwig."

"Prussia, don't play with me. You know he is Gerwig, Holy Roman Empire. You've had him this whole and never told me," said Austria.

"No. I found him after the war was over and everyone else was gone. He was just sitting there with dead bodies all around and I took him. I know he was Holy Rome, but he doesn't remember any of it. I brought him here and I've taken care since then. He is now the North German Confederation," told Prussia. Austria was surprised at hearing this.

"That's why the war happened between us. You didn't want to lose him," said Austria. Prussia nodded slowly.

Austria sighed and said, "Seems like you got your wish in a way."

Prussia looked at him with a confused expression.

"What are you talking?" asked Prussia.

"You always wanted a kid to raise," said Austria.

Prussia was surprised from hearing this and asked, "How did you know? I never you that."

Austria sighed and said, "Do you remember the day we had our first moment together? You know, when we made love together."

Prussia nodded.

"Remember before that, when I left that morning?" asked Austria.

"Yeah," said Prussia.

"That morning I left, I went to see Frederick the Great's sister, Wilhelmine, and we talk and she told me about you and that was one of the things she told me," said Austria.

Prussia's eyes widened from hearing this and said, "She should have never told you that. It was a secret."

"Prussia, she told me because she knew that I love you," said Austria.

"Just go away," muttered Prussia.

"Prussia, please don't say that. I love you," said Austria.

"Why do you still say that? You have Hungary now. You don't need me anymore," said Prussia.

"No, you're wrong. I don't love Hungary and he doesn't love me either. I love you the most and always will love you the most," said Austria. He then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Tears were coming from her eyes. She cried into his chest and he held her close.

Suddenly Prussia felt a tug on her pants and she looked down to see Ludwig. She quickly wipe away her tears and asked, "What do you need, Ludwig?"

"Why are you crying, Sister?" asked Ludwig.

"I'm not crying. I just had something in my eyes," told Prussia.

"Oh, but who is he?" asked Ludwig, pointing at Austria.

Prussia picked him, holding him in her arms and said, "This is a friend of mine, Ludwig."

"Hello Ludwig, I'm the country of Austria, but my name is Roderich. Its nice to meet you," introduced Austria, smiling.

"Its nice to meet you too," said Ludwig.

"Ludwig, how about you go inside and wait. Once I'm done with this, I'm make a quick lunch," said Prussia.

"Ok," said Ludwig. Prussia set him done and he went inside the manor.

"So how are you doing?" asked Austria.

"I'm alright. You should be leaving," told Prussia, not looking at him.

Austria sighed and said, "I'll leave, but if you need anything, you can ask me. Also I won't go after the kid, but I can't promise that my government won't go after him. I love you, Marie." He then kissed her on the cheek and left.

As he left, tears appeared in Prussia's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and went inside the manor.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and <strong>review.<strong> Also please vote on my poll. Have a nice day. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make some of the characters sound, as they should sound. It's kind of hard to do.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Eight

As time passed, things were quiet. Prussia and Austria had seen each other a few times, but couldn't really be together because both were always with their government so they couldn't show their love to one another. But they knew they loved each other as they looked into one another eyes

Ludwig had changed a bit as time passed. He now had the appearance of a twenty year old and was five feet eleven inches. His hair that was always a bit messy was now neat and slicked back. He was now more clean and serious unlike his younger self, who was playful and childish. But sometimes when he was alone with his sister, Prussia, he would act a little childish in a serious way, if possible.

Also as timed passed, tensions were high between many countries. It seemed like if one little thing would go wrong, all hell would break loose, which happened.

When the assassination of the Archduke of Austria, hell did break loose. Countries went to wall against another and several millions of people had died in this war. Empires fell to ruins. The Austrian-Hungarian Empire was one of them that fell.

The country of Austria was now crippled and so was he, the embodiment of Austria. He was in his manor and sitting in his new wheelchair looking out the window of his room, which was Prussia's room when she lived there. He could never leave this room so he moved into the room when Prussia left.

In the manor in the afternoon, Austria was living alone with no one to help him now that he couldn't stand up anymore. He had been trapped in his chair for about two weeks since someone had came to his manor. He hadn't even left his room since then.

He was wearing a white button shirt with black pants and brown boots. He had dark circles under his eyes.

As he looked out of the window to his once lively garden that was now dead, Austria heard footsteps coming towards his room, someone calling his name. He sighed, thinking it was someone from his government.

When the door to his room opened, Austria didn't turn to see who is was.

"You know it's not awesome to not meet with someone when they come over your house," said the person.

Surprised by the voice, Austria turned his head to see Prussia at the door.

She was wearing her WWI uniform, which were a Prussian blue colored jacket and pants with black boots and a black tank top underneath the jacket and black gloves. Her Iron Cross was around her neck.

"Prussia, what are you doing here?" asked Austria.

"I came to check on you. I heard you weren't doing well and they were right," said Prussia, walking towards him.

"You can say that again. You can leave now. I don't need to be laughed at," told Austria.

"Austria, I didn't come here to laugh at you. I wanted to make sure you were fine, which you aren't," said Prussia.

"What makes you say that?" asked Austria.

"Well, this room is first stuffy and needs fresh air so excuse me if I open a window," said Prussia. She went around him and opened a window, letting some good fresh air in.

"Thank goodness. Another thing is now that I think about it, you kind of stink, Austria. When was the last time you took a bath? Its not like you to be like this," said Prussia.

"Its not like I have a choice since in that matter. I can't get into the tub to clean myself or other thing for that matter in this state I'm in," said Austria.

"When was the last time someone came to check on you?" asked Prussia, worriedly.

"About two weeks," told Austria.

Prussia was shocked at hearing this and said, "Two weeks. How heartless of them. Well, that will change."

"What do you mean?" asked Austria.

"I'm going to stay with you until you are able to take care of yourself," said Prussia, looking at him.

"Prussia, you don't have to do that," told Austria.

"But I want to," said Prussia, gently placing her hand on his face. Her face suddenly had a surprised expression on it.

"Austria, you're burning up. How long have you been in front of this window?" she asked.

"About two weeks," whispered Austria.

"Well, no more. I'm going to first give you a bath and then something to eat. I'll leave the window open so some fresh air can come in," said Prussia, pushing his wheelchair out of the room.

Prussia pushed him into the bathroom and placed him next to the large tub. She then turned on the faucet and said, "I'll go get some towels and stuff." And she left.

When she came back, Prussia was carrying a bunch of towels, cleaning stuff, and some of his clothes in her arms and set the towels and clothes down on the sink counter and the soap, a washcloth, shampoo, and conditioner near the tub. She tested the water and thought in was good enough, turning off her faucet. The tub wasn't too full. She then turned to Austria.

She took off his glasses, placing them on the counter and began to unbutton his shirt when he said, "I can take off my clothes."

"But I want to do it. You always did it when we were together," said Prussia, smirking.

Austria blushed at what she said.

She took off his shirt and then moved down, removing his boots and socks. Prussia moved to his pants and unbuttons them. She pulled them off along with his underwear. All his clothes were thrown to the floor. She then removed his glasses and placed them on the counter.

Austria blushed as she looked at his nude body. He looked away.

Prussia took off her gloves and jacket, placing them on the counter and walked up to him. She picked him up and gently him into the partly filled tub with his back against the tub. Once he was in the tub, Prussia started to take her clothes off.

Austria blushed when she was taking her clothes off and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a bath with you," said Prussia.

"Why would you want that?" asked Austria, blushing even harder.

"Because I want to and it would be awesome," said Prussia.

"But that is improper," said Austria.

Prussia took off the last of her clothing and turned to face him, saying, "But Austria, we've done things that would be improper together before. Why is this any different?"

Somehow, Austria blushed even harder at the sight of her nude body. Her body had no bruises or wounds, but scars that were faint.

Prussia stepped into tub and sat down on Austria's lap, facing him. She started to soak his hair and clean it with shampoo, gently rubbing it through his hair with her hands. Austria looked at her as she did this and smiled a bit, a dark red blush still on his face. She rinsed his hair of the shampoo and began to rub conditioner into his hair. Once she rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, Prussia kissed him on the lips and a moment later, Austria kissed her back.

When they break the kiss, Austria asked, "Can I wash your hair?"

"Sure," said Prussia.

When her hair was completely wet, Austria began to clean her hair. Once he was done, Prussia drained the tub and refilled it. She then took the washcloth, soaking it in the water using the faucet and squeezing the excess water out. She soaped the washcloth and started to clean his chest first. Prussia slowly wiped the washcloth across his chest, her eyes on his chest. Austria was watching her as she clean him. She then began to clean his lower body. When she finished washed the soap off his front.

When they finished cleaning each other, Prussia went to drain the tub, but Austria stopped her. She turned to look at him.

"Can we just sit here for a bit together?" asked Austria. A smile appeared on her face.

"Sure," said Prussia. She sat down next to him in tub. Austria wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on her head.

"I forgot to ask. How are you? The war was hard on you as it was for me," said Austria.

"I'm doing alright for the most part. It's been harder on Ludwig than it has been on me," said Prussia.

"How is Germany?" asked Austria.

"Ludwig is alright. Kind of mad though. He is tired of making cuckoo clocks to pay back France. Also, it seems like Italy has been annoying him," said Prussia.

Austria smirked and asked, "And he minds that you are here and not helping him?"

"I think he needs some alone time. Anyway, I wanted to see you," said Prussia, snuggling her head into his neck. She then kissed his neck.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you are here," said Austria, kissing the top of her head.

"I think it is time to get out of the tub. You need to eat something," said Prussia, getting out of the tub. She drained the tub and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around her body and the other in her hair. She grabbed another towel and started to dry Austria in the tub. Once he was dried, she dragged a chair that was in the room and placed it by the tub. She gently picked up Austria and placed him in the chair. Prussia began to dress him and when she finished dressing him, she picked him up and placed him in his wheelchair. She took the towel into his hair to dry it.

After she finished and placed his glasses back over his eyes, Prussia dried herself and then dressed back into her uniform, doing it in front of Austria. He felt like he was going to explode from everything she was doing to him.

Prussia pushed him out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to cook something for him.

In the kitchen, Prussia placed him at the table and went to the refrigerator to see want food he had, which wasn't much.

"I'll go food shopping tomorrow," said Prussia, taking what little food out and began to cook something out of it.

"There isn't much food and what they are expensive," said Austria.

"We'll make through. I'll try to find some fruit and vegetable plants so we can grow them in the garden. We'll have a good source of food from that," said Prussia as she cooked.

"That would be good," said Austria.

When Prussia finished cooking, she set a plate in front and one next to it, taking a seat next. They ate together in silence and when they finished, Prussia took her and Austria's plate to the sink and began to clean them, putting them up when they were cleaned.

Once she was done, Prussia asked, "How about we go outside? You need some fresh air. It would be good for you."

"I guess it would be fine," said Austria. She pushed him out of the manor.

Outside there was a soft breeze blowing. The trees, bushes, and wild flowers were blooming beautifully.

Austria sighed happily and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"It feels nice," whispered Austria. Prussia looked at him, also smiling. They stayed in front of the manor, looking out at the large meadow.

Prussia took a seat on the ground with her back and head against Austria's legs. They stayed like this until it was dark.

Prussia pushed Austria into his bedroom and changed him into some pajamas and took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. She then picked him up and placed him gently on the bed, pulling the sheets over him.

"What about you? You don't have anything to wear to sleep in," said Austria.

"Don't worry about me," said Prussia. She took off her jacket and then her boots and socks. She was now wearing a black tank top and Prussian blue pants on. She got into bed and went to lie next to Austria, snuggling into him. Austria wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Prussia slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Austria watched her sleep and kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review my stories. Also <strong>please vote on my poll.<strong> Thanks to those who have. Have a nice day. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and **review** my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make some of the characters sound, as they should sound. It's kind of hard to do.

Also, for those who are looking for awesome pictures of hetalia, go to . It's Awesome!

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Nine

A few weeks had passed since Prussia went to stay with Austria. She didn't leave him alone much beside to go buy something like food from the closest town where the manor was and when she had to go and pack a few things for a long stay for her house or when she has to go home for something, which was only a few times.

Right now Prussia and Austria were outside in the garden, planting some fruits and vegetables so that they would have a source of food. They were planting carrots, eggplants, potatoes, peas, celery, onions, squashes, tomatoes, watermelons, strawberries, cantaloupes, a blueberry bush, and a blackberry bush. Well, Prussia was doing the work. Austria was mostly holding the things for her, but she didn't mind.

Austria was wearing a white shirt with black pants and brown boots. Prussia was a black tank top with blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was tied up with a black ribbon.

"Soon this garden will be filled with life again, but with edible things. Isn't it awesome," said Prussia.

"Sorry I can't really help you," said Austria with a bit of shame.

Prussia turned to look at him and said, "Don't worry about it. You are helping me more than most. I usually garden by myself. When Ludwig was younger, he would help me, but not anymore." There was a bit of a sad tone in her voice at the last part of what she said.

"How is Germany these days?" asked Austria.

"I'm not sure. I think something is going to happen, but I don't know what," said Prussia.

"What do you mean?" asked Austria.

"I've heard things when I last went home. Like about a party that is getting popular in Germany," told Prussia.

"Do you know what the party is called?" asked Austria.

"It's called the National Socialist German Workers' Party or the Nazi Party for short. Its led by a man named Adolf Hitler. But he is not a German, he is Austrian. Though I heard he doesn't really want to be Austrian. Calls himself a German," told Prussia.

"Really," said Austria and asked, "Do you think he is dangerous?"

"Not sure, but some of the things I've heard kind of scares me. Germany told me not to worry about it. Said it's his problem and not mine. Doesn't want me to worry about him," said Prussia.

"Then don't worry about it. Germany is smart and strong. He can take care of himself and things," said Austria.

"I know, but I don't want him to get in trouble with the League of Nations," said Prussia, standing up and taking off her working gloves. She walked up to Austria.

"Come on, let's go inside. Its getting dark and I'm done here," said Prussia. She pushed him into the manor and went to get some water for them. She gave a glass to Austria and drunk from her glass. Once they were done, she put the glasses in the sink.

"I'm going to take a bath. Want to join me?" asked Prussia.

"No. Not today," said Austria.

"Ok. Is there any place you want me to take?" asked Prussia.

"Can you take me to the music room?" asked Austria.

"No problem," said Prussia, pushing him to the music room.

When he was in the music room, Prussia kissed him on the lips and left to take a bath. Austria watched her leave and then rolled himself to his piano. He placed himself beside the piano bench. He uncovered the piano and sighed.

Suddenly Austria pushed himself from his wheelchair and onto the piano bench. This took awhile and effort, but finally he got himself onto the bench. When he was on the bench, Austria leaned forward onto the piano so not to fall backwards onto the floor. He pushed himself up a bit to try and sit straight, but abruptly he fell backwards onto the ground, the bench coming down with him.

Austria hissed in pain that was coming from his head. He tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful. He then turned onto his stomach and dragged himself to his wheelchair, but he couldn't get himself into it so he lay on the floor. As he lay on the floor, tears appeared in his eyes.

He laid there on the floor for over a half an hour before Prussia walked into the room, completely clothed in her white silk nightgown that was several inches above her knees.

"Ok Austria, time for…" she started to say, but when she saw Austria, Prussia shouted, "Oh gosh, Austria." She ran to him and knelt beside him, turning him onto his back.

"Austria, are you alright? What happened?" asked Prussia, worriedly. She picked him up and gently placed him in his wheelchair.

Austria quickly wiped the tears away and said, "I'm fine."

As she was picking up the piano bench, Prussia asked, "Were you trying to play the piano?"

After a moment, Austria nodded slowly.

Prussia sighed sadly and knelt in front of him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Oh Austria, I'm sorry. I wish you could play also. I miss your music so much." More tears were in his eyes and came down his cheeks. Prussia quickly wiped them away and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on, time for bed," said Prussia, standing and went to push him in their room.

In their room, Prussia placed him next to the bed and was about to get Austria's pajamas, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Austria," said Prussia, looking at him. He didn't say anything, but he kissed her on the lips. This shocked her, but after awhile she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss for air, Prussia asked, "Austria, what has gotten into you? Not that this isn't awesome or anything, but its not like you."

"I don't care if it's not like me. I just need this. I just need to feel right. Please do it to me," begged Austria.

Prussia was shocked to see Austria like this, but went along with him. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and felt his smooth chest with her hands, kissing him on the lips with fierce passion. With his hands, Austria pulled up her nightgown until it was bunched up around her waist and began to pull down her underwear. When she felt this, Prussia stood up from his lap and took off her underwear, tossing them aside onto the floor. She then picked him up and placed him on the bed, taking off his boots and socks.

Once they were off, Prussia got on top of Austria with a leg on each side of him. She kissed him on the kiss and started to move her head down his neck to his chest, kissing him as she went down. He gasped as she kissed him. On his chest, she began to lick him on the nipple causing Austria to moan.

Prussia then sat up and took of her nightgown, which was the last piece of clothing she had on. Meaning, she was now naked. She laid back down on Austria with her breasts against his chest. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Prussia moved down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his underwear. She went back up to face him and took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

"Are you ready?" asked Prussia, looking at him.

"Yes, I am," said Austria.

Prussia positioned herself so that her womanhood was over his hardened manhood and her hands were on his shoulders for support. She slowly lowered herself, her body in a way consuming his manhood. Austria gasped at the tightness that was around his manhood. Prussia gasped in pain as her womanhood was being forced to stretch as he invaded her body.

Once Austria's whole member was in her, Prussia didn't move, letting her body get comfortable.

"Are you alright?" asked Austria, worriedly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, my body needs to adjust to this. We haven't done this for like over a hundred years. A body tightens up after awhile," said Prussia.

After a moment, Prussia began to move her hips up and down, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. She arched her back and moved her hips faster. Austria grabbed her waist and helped her moved faster. The room was filled with their moans and the slapping of their skins together.

They kept this up for awhile and then Prussia came, but continued to move her hips so that Austria could come. This happened a few minutes later.

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat super fast. Both of them were gasping for air. When their lungs were refilled with air, Prussia asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Austria nodded.

"Good. Next time just tell me. I don't mind doing this with you," said Prussia. She got off of him and lay down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand over his heart. Austria wrapped an arm around her waist.

Prussia was the first one to fall asleep. Watching her sleep, Austria kissed her on the lips and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>About two years had passed since that night and Prussia was still staying with Austria, who was still in a wheelchair. They were in the kitchen with Prussia making a fruit salad that was from the garden and Austria was watching her, thinking about something. In his hand was a small black box.<p>

He was wearing a black button shirt with dark tan pants and brown boots. She was wearing a Prussian blue button shirt with black pants and black boots. Her hair was down and around her neck was her Iron Cross.

"Well, lunch is ready," said Prussia, putting the salad on two plates and put them on the table. They ate together in silence.

When they were done, Prussia stood up and was about to pick up the plates, but was stopped by Austria gently grabbed her wrist.

Prussia turned to look at him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Austria shook his head and said, "No, everything is fine. I need to ask you something very important."

"What is it?" asked Prussia.

Austria sighed and showed her the black box, which was now opened. Inside the box was a silver ring. Prussia's eyes widened at the sight of the ring.

"Marie Beilschmidt, will you marry me?" asked Austria.

But…but our governments won't allow this," said Prussia.

"I don't mean as Austria and Prussia. I mean as Roderich Edelstein and Marie Beilschmidt. As people, not countries," said Austria.

Tears formed in Prussia's eyes and she said, "But our governments still won't allow this even if it's not for our countries. And other countries won't like it either."

Austria thought about it for a while and then said, "Then we won't tell them. It'll be our secret. It can just be us. No one else has to come, just us."

More tears were in her eyes and suddenly she hugged him and said, "Yes, I will marry you, Roderich Edelstein. I will marry you." Austria hugged her right back and the two of them kissed each other on the lips.

* * *

><p>A month later, the wedding was going to happen in the large meadow in front of the manor that was filled with wild flowers that was filled with colors.<p>

Prussia was inside their room by herself in her wedding dress.

The dress was very long, almost going down to the floor and had long sleeves that had flower designs. The bottom of the dress also had flower designs. It covered her shoulders and had a round neckline going up to her neck. Around her neck was a white chocker with her Iron Cross connected to it and she wore white-heeled shoes. Her hair was down and on top of her head was a veil that hadn't yet been in placed in front of her face. On the makeup table was a beautiful bouquet of flowers from the meadow that were tied together.

She was looking at herself in the mirror when someone knocked on the door. Prussia went to the door and went to open the door, but couldn't because someone holding onto the knob.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Marie, its me," said Austria.

"Roderich, you can't be here. Its bad luck for the groom and the bride to see each other before the wedding begins," said Prussia.

"I know. That's why I'm not letting you open the door," said Austria.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong?" asked Prussia, worriedly.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want to give you something. Please hold your hand out and I'll find it with my hand so I won't see you at all," said Austria, his eyes closed.

"Alright," said Prussia, letting her hand out of the room, feeling for Austria's hand.

It took a while before their hands found each other and Austria gave something to Prussia. She brought her hand back looked at what was in her hand. In her hand was a beautiful red ribbon.

"This ribbon," gasped Prussia.

"It's the same ribbon that Frederick the Great gave me from you. I've kept it with me since then. Please wear it for me?" asked Austria.

"Of course I will. You better go though. I'm almost done here. I'll be out soon," said Prussia.

"Right, I'll see you soon," said Austria and he wheeled away.

Prussia looked at the ribbon and smiled. She then tied the ribbon in the middle of her long hair. She again looked at herself in the mirror and next picked up the bouquet. She walked at of the room and headed out of the manor. Outside the manor, Austria and the pastor were waiting in the meadow with the pastor's helpers. When the door of the manor opened, Austria looked towards the door and smiled at the sight of Prussia in the pure white dress.

Austria was wearing his old Austrian Succession uniform.

As soon as she was standing next to Austria, they looked at the pastor, who began to spoke. When the pastor said, "Now, please present the rings." Two of the helpers came to them, giving Prussia and Austria a silver ring.

"Now please look at each other and say your vows," said the pastor.

Prussia and Austria turned to look at one another and she knelt down in front of him

Austria took hold of Prussia's left hand in his left hand and said, "I, Roderich Edelstein, take you, Marie Beilschmidt, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." He slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

Prussia then took hold of his left hand with her left hand and said, "And I, Marie Beilschmidt, take you, Roderich Edelstein, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." She slipped the ring on his left ring finger.

"With these things said and done, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the pastor.

Prussia and Austria looked at each other and smiled. Their faces began to get closer to one another and then they kissed with passion. As they kissed, the pastor's helpers clapped and threw white rose petals at the newlyweds.

When the pastor and his helpers left, Prussia and Austria went back into the manor and into their bedroom.

In their bedroom, the two filled the night with their passionate love that was filled with gasps, moans, groans, and screams of pleasure. They did this for hours and now they were lying together with Austria wrapping his arm around her waist and Prussia had her head over his heart and a hand over his stomach. Both of their breathing was in labor.

They laid there in silence for a while when Austria asked, "I was wondering, where did you get a wedding dress on short notice?"

Prussia giggled and said, "I've had it for a while."

Austria looked at her with a confused and curious expression on his face. "Were you planning on getting married?" he asked.

"Well, it was given to me a long time ago," said Prussia, looking up at him.

"By who?" asked Austria.

She giggled again and said, "It was given to me by Frederick the Great."

"Wait, Frederick gave it to you?" asked Austria, shocked.

"Yeah, he did. I think he knew I would get married someday and had it made for me," said Prussia.

"I'm glad he did have it made for you. It looked very beautiful on you, Marie," said Austria.

"I know I looked awesome in it. You always look awesome in your uniform," said Prussia.

"I was wondering something, Roderich," said Prussia.

"What is that?" asked Austria.

"Do you want children?" asked Prussia.

Austria's eyes widened and said, "Of course I want children. Mostly if they were your children, Marie."

Prussia smiled at him and snuggled in his chest.

Austria pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Marie Beilschmidt Edelstein," said Austria.

"And I love you, Roderich Edelstein," said Prussia as she fell asleep.

Austria watched as she fell asleep and then he closed his eyes, falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and <strong>review<strong> my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have. Have a nice day. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and **review** my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make some of the characters sound, as they should sound. It's kind of hard to do.

Also, for those who are looking for awesome pictures of hetalia, go to . It's Awesome!

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Ten

Years passed by since their secret marriage and the two were happy with one another. They rarely left the area around the manor beside to get food, supplies, and plants for their garden. Also when Prussia had to go home to take care of some things. Whenever Austria's government officials came around to the manor, which wasn't often, Prussia would hide her wedding ring by wearing her black gloves along with wearing her Prussian uniform. Austria would wear a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt with a jabot and dark tan pants with brown boots. His wedding ring was hiding by his black gloves.

Prussia knew that the officials didn't like her being there, but didn't say anything.

One day as Austria was in his study working on some papers on his desk and Prussia was delivering some snacks and tea she had made for him.

She was wearing a red button shirt and black pants with her hair in an English braid tied with her red ribbon.

Austria wore a white button shirt with black pants and brown boots.

When she placed them on the desk, there was a knock on the front door.

"Who could that be?" wondered Prussia, quickly going to the front door.

When she opened the door, Prussia was surprised at the sight of Germany.

Germany was wearing a green SS uniform with his Iron Cross necklace around his neck.

"Ludwig, what is it? Why are you here?" asked Prussia.

"I need to talk to Austria about something," said Germany. She let him into the manor.

"What exactly do you need to talk to him about?" asked Prussia, curious.

"Some government business. Where is he?" asked Germany.

"In his study," said Prussia.

They headed to Austria's study.

"Austria, Ludwig is here," said Prussia.

Austria looked up from his work and said, "Hello Germany. What brings you here today?"

"Some business I need to talk to you about. In private," said Germany, looking at his sister.

Prussia looked at Austria and he nodded, telling her it was all right and she left. She waited outside for about an hour and a half until Germany left the room.

"Sister, how have you been?" asked Germany.

"Alright Ludwig. And you?" asked Prussia.

"Great. You should return home. It's been years since you've stayed over," said Germany.

"I know, but Roderich needs help in his condition. Also, you have Italy with you all the time," said Prussia, a smirk on her face at the last part.

Germany blushed at her comment.

"I have to go. See you later, Sister," said Germany and he left.

Prussia entered the study and saw Austria annoyed.

She went to him and took his face in her hands, making him look at her.

"What's wrong? What did he say to you?" asked Prussia, worriedly.

"He wants Austria to annex with Germany. Not just him either. Some people in my government want the same. It's giving me a headache," said Austria.

Prussia sighed and kissed him on the top of his head. "It'll be alright," she said, cradling his head gently in her hands. Austria sighed with a smile. She began to massage his shoulders as he continued to work.

She did this in silence until she asked, "If we could have kids, how many would we have? Would you want boys or girls? What would we name them?"

Austria chuckled at this and pulled her onto his lap. He said, "I'm not sure. At least one, but no more than three. I wouldn't care if they were boys or girls, as long as they were healthy. Names though would be hard. What about you?"

"Several kids. Like five or six, boys and girls," said Prussia.

"Five or six kids. That would be chaotic," said Austria, a smile on his face.

"But I want lots of kids," said Prussia.

"Marie, take it easy. It wouldn't be good to have so many kids at a time like this," said Austria, chuckling.

Prussia sadly sighed and then said, "Fine. But if we have one, I want it to be a girl."

"Why a girl?" asked Austria.

"Well first, I've already raised a boy, Ludwig. Second, I want to dress her in cute outfits," said Prussia.

Austria sighed happily and asked, "So what would you name her? And what would you want her to look like?"

Prussia thought about it for a while and said, "I would name her Julia and her nickname would be Julchen. And if I had a choice, she would have your skin and hair color and…blues eyes."

"Why is that?" asked Austria.

"Because I like your skin and hair. Also, I've always liked dark hair with blue eyes and pale skin. I also think if I wasn't an albino, I would have blue eyes," said Prussia.

Austria smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"But I also want a boy too," said Prussia.

"And what would you name him and what would you want him to look like?" asked Austria, smiling.

There was a moment of silence and then Prussia said, "You choose. You have that right as the father."

Sighing with a smile on his face, Austria said, "Well lets see, I'm would name him Sebastian. I would like him to have your skin and hair."

"You want him to have my hair color?" asked Prussia.

"Of course. You have beautiful hair and skin. Its like pure white snow," said Austria. He took a handful of strands of her hair and kissed it.

"What color eyes would you want him to have?" asked Austria.

"I guess blue eyes also," said Austria.

"What about violet eyes like yours? I think they would look nice," said Prussia.

"All right, violet eyes," said Austria, chuckling a bit. He then kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p>As the years passed, Austria was continuously being pressured into annexing. Prussia tried to soothe him, but the pressure kept coming to him.<p>

Finally, Austria gave up and the annex happened. Prussia was worried about this and about him.

One early morning as Prussia and Austria were still in bed, barely waking up, when Austria's eyes snapped open. He raised himself up with his elbows and looked down at his lower body. The movements caused Prussia to wake up.

"Roderich…what's wrong?" asked Prussia.

"Marie, its my legs. They feel funny," said Austria. Prussia looked at him and quickly removed the sheets off Austria's legs.

"I don't see anything wrong with them," said Prussia.

"I don't know. They feel like their tingling," said Austria.

"Try moving them," said Prussia.

Austria looked at her and then his legs, concentrating. Suddenly his legs moved a bit. At the sight of this, both of them were smiling.

"Oh my gosh, this is so great, Roderich," said Prussia, hugging him. He was speechless.

He then moved his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Roderich, you shouldn't do that. You shouldn't go too fast," said Prussia, quickly going to his side.

Austria didn't listen and slowly stood up off the bed, Prussia standing up next to him. His legs wobbled a bit and he began to fall forward, but Prussia quickly grabbed him and steadied him back onto his feet.

"Take it slow, Roderich," said Prussia. With her help, Austria was slowly walking forward for the first time in about twenty years.

"Oh Roderich," said Prussia, tears coming to her eyes. She hugged him.

Tears appeared in his eyes as he hugged her back. Both of them were smiling.

It took over a week before Austria could walk completely by himself with no help and that night, they made long passionate love with Austria on top of her.

* * *

><p>But there happiness was long. Germany had started to invade Poland, which caused England and France to declare war on Germany. This meant that Austria and Prussia had to go fight, which separated them.<p>

The invasion of Poland was successful and was in half. One side for the Germans and the other side was given to the Soviets.

A few years later after the invasion of Poland, the invasion of Denmark and Norway began. Prussia and Austria invaded with different units at different times so they didn't see each other.

When Norway was taken over, several units were celebrating in the city of Narvik in Norway.

Prussia was standing outside the city with her rifle lying on the ground next to her, quite a distance away from the celebration. She was in a large valley with mountains all around, looking up at the sky at the first stars as the sun was setting. She sighed.

She was wearing her Prussian blue army uniform with black boots and black gloves. Her hair was tied with her red ribbon.

Suddenly she heard footsteps on grass and quickly turned around to see who it was. To her surprise, Prussia saw Austria, who was wearing a dark forest green army uniform with brown boots and black gloves. His rifle was strapped across his back.

"Roderich," gasped Prussia, quickly standing up. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Hello Marie," said Austria, hugging her back.

They were like this for a minute and when they came apart, the two of them looked at each other.

"I missed you so much," said Prussia.

"I've missed you too," said Austria. They kissed each other on the lips in a loving kiss.

Once their kiss came apart, they looked at each other, still holding onto one another.

Tears were in her eyes and a smile was on her face. Austria kissed the tears away.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Austria, worriedly.

"I'm fine. How about you?" asked Prussia.

"I am fine. Come on, lets sit down," said Austria, leading her down to sit on the ground.

They sat together on the ground with her head laying on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. They were telling one another things that had happened to them since they were in their units.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" asked Austria, looking at Prussia.

"I heard that German Army had invaded France, Belgium, Netherlands, and Luxembourg about a month after invading Denmark and Norway. Not long after Holland and Belgium surrendered. In France, the Germans are going to enter Paris very soon. Many say that France will surrender soon," said Prussia, staring at the sky. Austria sighed.

"So where are heading now?" asked Prussia, looking at him.

"Parts of my unit is heading back to Berlin," said Austria, looking at her.

"So is mine. This is awesome. We can head back together," said Prussia.

"I hope we can," said Austria, pulling her closer to him.

Prussia suddenly took off her left glove and showed him her silver wedding ring. Austria sees this and took off his left glove, showing her his silver wedding ring. They smile at each other.

As the sun left and the night consumed everything, beautiful lights appear in the sky, moving quickly in the sky. The lights were light greens, dark greens, blues, and reds.

Prussia looked at the sky with an excited, surprised expression on her face.

"Wow. This is awesome. These are the northern lights," said Prussia, looking at the lights.

"Yeah, they are," said Austria, also looking at the lights.

"Its beautiful," said Prussia.

Austria turned to look at her and said, "Yeah, beautiful."

Prussia saw that he was looking at her and a blush appeared on her face. Slowly their faces began to come closer to each other and the two of them passionately kissed under the northern lights.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and <strong>review<strong> my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have. Have a nice day. Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and **review** my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make some of the characters sound, as they should sound. It's kind of hard to do.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as I like. My cat, Maggie, wasn't doing so well and I had to take her to the vet. Hope she gets well so.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Eleven

The war went on and as time went on, things were going bad, which started with the invasion of Soviet Russia. At the end of that year, the United States of America had joined the war on the side of the Allies because the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor.

When the invasion of Russia began, Prussia was forced to stay in Berlin by Germany. Austria was told to return to Berlin, being forced out of Africa.

In Berlin, Austria was in the new Reichstag building, looking for Prussia or Germany to ask him where Prussia was.

After about a half an hour, he found Germany walking in the opposite direction from him.

"Germany," called out Austria, quickly walking up to him.

Germany stopped and turned to him. "Oh Austria, what is it?" asked Germany.

"I was wondering where Prussia is?" asked Austria.

"Oh, she isn't staying here anymore. She is staying at an apartment not too far from here. Moved about a week ago," told Germany.

"Why did she move out?" asked Austria, curiously.

"I don't know. She didn't tell, just moved out," said Germany, writing something on a piece of scrap paper, giving the paper to Austria.

"This is her address and room number. I have to go. See you later," said Germany, quickly leaving.

Austria looked at the paper and quickly left the building. He walked to the apartment and her room, which was on the first floor. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A few minutes later, the door opened and revealed Prussia.

He saw that she was wearing a loose fitting white button shirt with baggy light blue jeans and was barefoot. Her hair was down and sort of messy and her Iron Cross necklace was hanging loosely around her neck. Her eyes had circles under them.

"Roderich," gasped Prussia.

"Marie," said Austria, looking at her with a worried expression. She quickly pulled him into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Marie, what wrong? Are you all right? Why did you move out of the Reichstag " asked Austria.

"I'm sorry, but things are just a bit crazy. With everything that is happening and stuff. And some of the people are really getting to me," said Prussia.

"What do you mean?" asked Austria.

"With the war happening on the Eastern Front now, everyone is getting a bit crazy or something. Some of the people are creeping me out. I just had to get out of there," said Prussia.

"Who is creeping you out?" asked Austria.

"Many, but Hitler for one, but mostly Himmler. When he looks at me, its like he sees me as a piece of meat that he would like to gnaw on if you get my drift," whispered Prussia so that Austria could only hear her.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Austria.

"If someone heard what I said, they would probably contact the Gestapo and that is something no one wants to happen. If the Gestapo came, I would be sent to the Camps and they won't care that I am Prussia," whispered Prussia.

Austria saw the worry in her eyes and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright. I won't let anyone take you or hurt at all," said Austria, trying to soothe her.

Prussia sighed tiredly in his arms, closing her eyes.

When they came apart, Austria said, "How about you take a shower or a bath? You look like you need to freshen up. I'll cook you something and then you get some sleep. Those circles under your eyes are not really attractive on you."

Prussia softly pushed him on the shoulders and said, "That is not a nice thing to say to your wife."

"I know," said Austria. He then gave her a quick kiss on her lips and headed to the kitchen area. Prussia smiled and headed to the bathroom.

When Austria finished cooking, he wondered what was taking Prussia so long. He headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Marie, is everything alright in there? You've been in there for awhile," said Austria, but he received no answer.

Austria sighed and then opened the door. He quickly ran to the tub when he saw Prussia sleeping in the tub with her head almost underwater. He lifted her upper body out of the tub, not caring that he was getting wet.

"Marie, are you alright?" said Austria, worriedly. She didn't respond. He looked at her closely and saw that she was asleep. He lifts her out of the tub and grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping the towel around her body.

He took her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He left and came back with a few towels in his arms. Austria began to rub her dry with the towels and when he finished, he grabbed some clothes from the dresser and dressed her.

She was now wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. He covered her with the sheets and kissed her on her forehead, then left the room.

Austria went into the living room and sat down on the couch after turning on the TV. He watched the News, but as he watched, his eyes were getting heavy and he fell asleep.

When Austria's eyes slowly opened, the first thing he saw was Prussia. She was looking down at him with a smile on her face and she was running her hand through his hair, soothingly. His head was on her lap.

"Hey," said Prussia.

"Hey. How long have we been asleep?" asked Austria, lifting his head off her lap. He sat up on the couch, looking at her.

"For many hours, its already morning," said Prussia. Austria was surprised from hearing this.

"You feeling better? You gave me a fright," said Austria.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to scare you," said Prussia.

Austria wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, holding her close to him. He kissed her on her head and then on the lips. That kissed turned rough and passionate.

Suddenly Prussia pushed him away and stood up from the couch. Austria looked up at her with a curious expression on his face and she looked at him with a lustful gaze. She started to walk away, swinging her hips. Before she entered the bedroom, she turned to look at him with a lustful smile on her face and winked at him. She then entered the room.

Austria blushed as she did this and then a smile was on his face. He quickly stood up and headed into the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Austria saw Prussia with her back to him and her shorts were off. She was about to take off her shirt when Austria stopped her. He took of her shirt and moved her hair over one of her shoulders as he began to kiss the side of her neck. His hands went to her breasts since she wasn't wearing a bra and began to her massage them in his hands. She groaned and gasped from the attention he was giving her. He then nipped her on her lower neck. Next he started to kiss the back of her shoulder and bit her, leaving a hickey. He began to leave more hickeys on her upper back and lower neck, on spots that could be covered up by clothing. Her hand went over his hands, putting pressure on them. This caused her to moan louder.

"You should be careful. Any louder, the neighbors may hear and who knows what will happen after that," whispered Austria into her ear.

Without warning, Austria let go of her and gently pushed her so that bent over the bed. He walked to her until he was right behind her, taking off his army jacket and unbuttoning his white shirt, which showed his chest. He undid the front of his pants and pulled them down with his underwear, showing his harden manhood.

Once he was behind her, Austria pulled down the last piece of clothing she had on, white underwear. When they were off and thrown away from them, landing on the floor, her spread her legs and then her cheeks.

Positioning his manhood to her backside, he asked, "Are you ready? This will hurt since we never done something like this before."

"Look in the nightstand. There should be some lotion," told Prussia.

Austria looked at the night, which thankfully wasn't far, and opened it, revealing a skinny tube of cherry lotion. He took the lotion and opened it. He rubbed the lotion onto his manhood and placed the tube on the nightstand. He repositioned his manhood to her backside and said, "I'm going in, alright."

Prussia nodded.

Austria thrust into her, causing Prussia to scream painfully into the bed so that the scream was muffled. He moaned at the tightness around his manhood He didn't move for a few minutes until she nodded her head, informing him that she was ready. He began to thrust in her slowly, going faster and harder with each thrust. The whole room was filled with the sounds of their moans, groans, gasps, and skin hitting skin.

As Austria thrust into her, Prussia gripped the sheets tightly and tears were in her eyes. To her, this was painful and uncomfortable even with lotion. All the sounds she made were in pain and discomfort. Her face was in the bed so to muffle her sounds.

When Austria finally came, he pulled out of her and grabbed some tissues, wiping his manhood. He went to check on Prussia, but he couldn't see her face.

"Marie, what's wrong?" asked Austria, worriedly, buttoning his shirt.

Prussia turned her head to face him. Austria was surprised to see tears in her.

"Marie, did I hurt you?" asked Austria. He received his answer as she continued to cry. He slowly and gently picked up Prussia's lower half of her body and placed it on the bed, gently. She was now lying on her stomach. Austria covered her with a sheet.

"Oh Marie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll go get some painkillers for you," said Austria, putting his underwear and pants back on.

"There isn't…any …here," gasped Prussia.

"Then I'll go to the store and get some," said Austria. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll be quick. See you soon." He left the room and then the apartment.

When Austria returned, he carried a small paper bag with some painkillers in it and went to get a glass of water. He then went into the bedroom and saw that Prussia was curled up in a ball, sleeping. He placed the painkillers and the glass of water on the nightstand and slowly sat on the bed, careful not to wake her. He lay behind her with his chest to her back and wrapped his arms around her. Austria nuzzled his face into her hair, smelling her hair.

They stayed like this for about an hour until Prussia began to move a bit. Austria propped himself up with his elbow and watched her as she opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Austria.

"Hey Marie. Are you still in pain?" asked Austria.

"Yeah," muttered Prussia, slowly sitting up, wincing in pain.

Austria sat up and grabbed the painkillers and opened the bag, taking a painkiller out and giving it to her. He then grabbed the glass of water and gave it to her. Prussia took them and looked at them.

"It a painkiller, it'll help," said Austria. Prussia nodded and took the painkillers, washing it down with water and gave the empty glass to Austria, who placed it on the nightstand.

Wrapping his arm around her, Austria kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

"Its not your fault," said Prussia, looking up at him.

They stayed like this until Austria said, "I bet you're hungry. I made some food for you yesterday. I'll just heat it up for you and bring it here. You stay in bed." He got off the bed and left the room, returning a few minutes later with some heated food on a plate. Once he gave the plate to Prussia, she began to eat.

When she finished, Austria took the plate and placed it on the nightstand.

"Are you ok? Are you still in pain?" asked Austria.

"I'm fine. I think the painkiller is numbing it," said Prussia. Austria sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Until the next day, Prussia stayed in bed under Austria's order, which took a lot of persuasion. He took care of her.<p>

When she barely felt the pain, Austria allowed her to get out of bed. They decided to get out of the apartment.

Putting on her Prussian blue uniform and Austria tying her red ribbon in her hair, the two of them left the apartment. They walked around Berlin. Suddenly they heard someone calling out, "Prussia! Austria!"

They turned around to a see an eighteen-year-old man with light olive skin and was five feet seven inches. He had short auburn hair with a curl on the left side of his head and amber brown eyes. He wore a royal blue military jacket with a black BDU shirt underneath with a blue tie and matching color pants with black boots.

"Ita-chan," called out Prussia. Italy run to them and hug-jumped Prussia, almost making her fall to the ground.

"Ve~ I missed you, Prussia. How have you been?" asked Italy, cheerfully.

"I've been doing well. Where is Germany? Isn't he always with you?" asked Prussia with a smirk on her face.

Before Italy could answer, someone shouted, "ITALY." The three of them turned to see Germany coming at them. Italy quickly hid behind Prussia.

"Germany," said Italy, shaking a bit.

"Italy, stopping hiding behind Prussia. We need to go back to training," ordered Germany.

"Oh Ludwig, stop being mean to Ita-chan. If you keep being mean to him, I will have to take him away from you and I would never let him go. You would never have him again if you get my drift," said Prussia, wrapping her arms around Italy and holding him close to her.

Germany blushed at what she said, understanding what she meant. "Fine, I'll be nicer to him," said Germany, not looking at her.

"Much better, Ludwig. Now Italy, you go with him," said Prussia.

"Ve~ Thank you, Prussia," said Italy, kissing her on the cheek and then went to Germany. The two of them left.

Prussia smiled as she watched them leave and then turned to look at Austria. To her shock, Austria's face looked very sad and his eyes were looking at the ground.

"Roderich, what's wrong?" asked Prussia, worriedly.

"Nothing," said Austria, walking away, turning into a small, empty alley.

Prussia quickly ran to him, grabbing his arm and turned him to face her.

"There is something wrong and you are going to tell me what it is," said Prussia, looking at him with a determined look.

Austria sighed and quietly asked, "Do you like Italy more than me?"

Prussia's eyes widened at hearing this and then she giggled. Austria looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" asked Austria.

"You're jealous. You're jealous of Italy," laughed Prussia.

Austria was about to speak when Prussia suddenly stopped him by kissing him on his lips. This really surprised him.

When she pulled away from his lips, Prussia said, "I like Italy as a child. He is so childish. You are my love and my husband. And nothing will change my mind." She took off her left-hand glove, showing him her wedding ring. Austria looked at the ring and then at the ground with a blush on his face, embarrassed.

Prussia smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Roderich, and I will always love you," she whispered in his ear as she put her glove back on. She turned her back to him and walked out of the alley, away from Austria.

Austria stood there for a moment and then ran after her. Catching up to her, he walked besides her, looking at her with a smile on his face. He had his hand close to her hand, the back of their hands touching.

* * *

><p>As years passed, things were going down in the war for the Axis. They were losing battles, land, soldiers, and some minds. One who was losing it was Germany, just like his boss, Hitler.<p>

Austria was ordered to stay at his manor until further notice. He hadn't seen or heard from Prussia for a few years, which made him worried for her.

* * *

><p>One day, Austria was in his manor, playing his piano, when a knock on the front door came. Stopping himself, he went to the front door, opening it and to his surprise, a soldier was at his door.<p>

"Mr. Austria, a message for you," said the soldier, handing the letter to him.

Austria took the letter and the soldier left. Opening the letter and reading it to himself, Austria's eyes widened. He quickly packed some things and left the manor, heading to Berlin.

It took about a week to arrive in Berlin and what he saw shocked him. The city of Berlin was in ruins. Many buildings were damaged or destroyed. People were in the streets, looking for things or moving around to find place to stay for the night.

Austria headed to where the apartment building where Prussia was staying at, but the building was destroyed. He quickly ran to the Reichstag, hoping Prussia was there. He passed several officers, who he asked if they knew where Prussia was, but they didn't know. Finally one soldier pointed him in the right direction and Austria entered a small room.

The room was pretty empty with the lights off and the only light coming from a window. The room had a bed in a corner and in the bed was Prussia, lying on her back, asleep. Next to the bed was a desk with a chair. Near the desk was a small dresser. Austria dropped his bag next to the door and took a seat in the chair, facing her. He saw that she had bandages wrapped around her head and neck, but couldn't see anything else because the bed sheets covered her body. He watched her sleep until she began to move a little.

Prussia slowly opened her eyes and let her eyes adjust and the first thing she saw was Austria.

"Hey Marie, how are you feeling?" asked Austria, quietly. He helped her sit up.

"I'm fine, just a little achy," said Prussia.

"What happened?" asked Austria.

"Damn British's air raid hit my apartment some nights ago while I was asleep. I was buried under the rubble for about a day until I was dug out. What are you doing here, Roderich?" asked Prussia, looking at him.

"I received a message telling me the Berlin was attacked so I came to check to see if you were all right," said Austria. He couldn't see any wounds because she was wearing her Prussian blue uniform.

"You're not badly hurt, right?" asked Austria, worriedly.

"I'm doing fine. Most of my serious wounds are healed or healing. That is one thing to be thankful for about being a country. Fast healing," said Prussia, a small smile on her face. She started to get out of bed.

"Marie, you should get out of bed. You may open your wounds," said Austria.

"I'm fine, nothing really hurts. Anyway, I need to find Ludwig," said Prussia.

"Why?" asked Austria.

"Because of what they're doing in those camps is worst than I thought. And what their doing to the kids they call Aryan," said Prussia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Austria.

Prussia looked at the door and then at Austria. "I found out at those prisoner camps that they're either killing them in gas chambers and they kill at a rate of thousands in just a few hours or the one they don't kill straight off, they work them to death. And they don't care if they're adults or kids. After they're dead, they either buried or cremate them in ovens. And with the Aryan kids, they sent them to camps. One for boys and one for girls, from ages ten to mid-teens. They practically brainwash them so that they only loyal to the cause and Hitler. They even encourage them to have sex so they could get the girls pregnant and have more babies so they can have more soldier or girls and the cycle goes on. I need to tell Ludwig. If he knew, he would stop," whispered Prussia.

Austria was shocked to hear this. "Marie, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes Roderich, I know this true. I've seen some of this and it is horrible. Many of these Nazi are sadistic bastards. It has to stop. Please believe me, Roderich. Please," begged Prussia.

Austria looked at her and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I believe you, Marie, but if you said these things, you will be sent to those camps," he said.

"Ludwig would never let that happen to me. He is my brother," said Prussia.

"But he is different now. It is like he has snapped or something. He is as crazy as Hitler these days," said Austria.

"He is not crazy, he is just overworked and stressed," said Prussia.

"You shouldn't say such things about people behind their back. It is very rude," said someone.

The two of them turned to see Germany standing at the door.

"How long have you been there, Germany?" asked Austria.

"In the middle of my sister was telling you about the camps," said Germany.

"Then I don't have to tell you much. You have to stop them. It's not right. Most of those people are innocent, not soldiers or traitors. Please stop them, Brother," begged Prussia, as she went up to him.

Germany's eyes were closed and when they opened, his eyes had a crazed look to them. Prussia's eyes widened in surprise.

Before she could react, Germany slapped her across her face with the back of his hand. Prussia fell to the floor, wincing in pain. Her hand went to her injured cheek with tears in her eyes, but her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

Austria was shocked at what Germany did. He quickly went to Prussia's side, kneeling down next to her.

"How you do that to her? She is your sister," said Austria, angrily.

"She shouldn't speak of things she doesn't understand," said Germany.

"You knew this happening, didn't you? You knew what was happening to those people all along," said Prussia, looking at Germany. Her tears were going down her cheeks.

"You better go find a new place to live, Sister. It would be for your own good," said Germany. He then left the room.

Austria wrapped his arms around Prussia, holding her closed to him. "We should leave. We'll go to your manor so if anything happens, we will be close to Berlin," he said. Prussia nodded and they left the Reichstag.

By the time they arrived at her manor that was outside Berlin, it was very dark outside. They entered Prussia's bedroom and Austria changed into some nightclothes. Prussia sat down on the corner of her bed. Her hands on her lap and her bangs were hiding her eyes.

Once Austria had finished changing, he turned to look at Prussia. He sighed and walked up to her, sitting next to her. He pulled her into a hug and said, "It's going to be ok. And don't even think of blaming yourself for anything that has happened because none of this is your fault."

He kissed the top of her head. But she didn't move from where she sat. Austria sighed again and stood to kneel in front of her. He began to take off her boots and socks. He then went to take off her army jacket, but kept her black tank top on.

"Come to bed, Marie," said Austria.

"Ok," said Prussia. After she changed into some blue shorts, the two of them went into bed and under the covers and sheets, snuggling together.

They were silent until Austria said, "After everything gets better, lets go somewhere nice and relaxing."

"Where would that be?" asked Prussia, looking at him.

"I don't know, but anywhere you would like to go," said Austria.

Prussia thought about it and then said, "The beach. I want to go to the beach."

"The beach?" asked Austria.

"Yeah, the beach. We could lay on the sand, play in the water, build a sandcastle, and have lots of fun," said Prussia.

"Don't you think we're a little too old to make sandcastles?" asked Austria, smiling.

"You can never be too old for making sandcastles," said Prussia.

"Fine, we'll go to the beach," said Austria. Prussia snuggled closer to him and the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As weeks passed, Prussia and Austria could tell that things weren't going so well with the war or in Berlin, but no messages or information came to them.<p>

It wasn't until they saw smoke coming from Berlin. They knew it was the Red Army.

"We have to go saw what's wrong," said Prussia, looking at the smoke in the sky that was coming from Berlin. She was wearing a blue button shirt with black pants and black boots. Her hair was tied up with her red ribbon.

"Its too dangerous, Marie," said Austria.

"But Ludwig is there. He may need our help," said Prussia.

"I know you are worried for your brother, but if we go to Berlin, the Soviets will capture us. Marie, if they capture you, they will rape you. They have done it to every women or girl whenever they siege a town or city," said Austria.

"But we have to do something. They need our help. If we don't, it'll be like we're betraying them," said Prussia.

Austria sighed and said, "I'll go to Berlin and help, but you stay here. No buts, ifs, or ands."

Prussia was about to argue back, but Austria stopped her by kissing her on the lips. "Please Marie, do this for me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please do it for me," begged Austria.

Prussia sighed and said, "Fine. I'll stay here."

"Thank you," said Austria. He kissed her on her lips.

After putting on his uniform and grabbing his rifle, Austria headed out of the manor.

Prussia grabbed him before he went out the door. "Be careful," she said.

"I will," said Austria. He left the manor.

Prussia waited for several hours until she heard a knock on the door. She quickly went to the door, hoping to see Austria and Germany there, but she was completely wrong. At her door was Russia.

Russia was standing at her door, wearing a long tan coat, brown trousers, tall black boots, and his trademark scarf. On his coat was a medal. Standing next to him were two soldiers of the Red Army. He was twenty-year-old looking man and was five feet eleven inches. He had silvery blond hair and light violet eyes.

"Well, hello Prussia. It's nice to see you," said Russia with his usual smile on his face.

Prussia backed away from the door, but before she could run, the two soldiers grabbed her and held her in place.

Russia walked in front of her. "You cannot get away, Prussia. The Red Army has captured the city of Berlin. So have your brother, Germany, and Austria. It would be better if you come quietly. You would be safer if you came with me. My army isn't always so kind to girls," said Russia.

Prussia was alarmed at what Russia said. The four of them headed out of the manor and towards Berlin.

* * *

><p>In Berlin, the city was in even more ruins since the last time she was here. When they arrived at where Führerbunker, Prussia saw Germany and Austria were being held in. They entered the room they were in.<p>

Austria looked up to see Prussia enter the room.

"Marie," muttered Austria.

The soldiers released Prussia and pushed her, making her fall to the ground. Austria quickly went to her side to check to see if she was fine. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. They didn't do anything to me," said Prussia. She stood up and went to Germany.

"Ludwig, are you ok?" asked Prussia, worried for her brother. He didn't respond. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. She wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him.

As the weeks passed, the three countries were imprisoned until all the Allied Countries arrived and they made a decision on what to do with the Axis Countries.

When they finally decided, Prussia, Austria, and Germany were placed into a conference room with Russia, England, America, and France, all in their uniforms. The four Allied Nations were talking to one another as the three Axis Nations were sitting waiting for their decision.

Prussia, Austria, Germany, and Russia were all wearing their usual uniforms.

England was wearing a green jacket, green trousers, a light green shirt and deep green tie, and deep brown boots.

France wore a long, deep blue coat with a matching capelet worn over it and a pair of red pants with tall boots that had white cuffs.

America was a nineteen-year-old looking man and was five feet nine inches. He had short blond hair with an ahoge with blue eyes. He wore a light tan jacket and pants, with a white dress shirt and brown tie. On top of the jacket was a brown bomber jacket with a white 50 on the back.

After a while, America left to check on Japan, who was in a hospital room with China watching him.

The three remaining Allied Nations turned to the three Axis Nations and England was the first to speak. "It has been decided that Prussia will be under the control of Russia and Austria and Germany will be under the control of France, America, and me. And that is finally. No argument about it," he said.

Prussia was about to speak when Russia said, "I am wondering about something involving you, Prussia, and you, Austria?"

"And what would that be, Russia?" asked Austria, looking at Russia.

"I was wondering why you and Prussia have similar silver rings on your left ring finger? Doesn't that mean you two are married to each other?" asked Russia.

Prussia and Austria looked at one another with a side-glance. Everyone was looking at them, even Ludwig.

"So is it true that you two are married?" asked France.

Prussia and Austria sighed and Prussia said, "Yes, we are married. We've been married since the 1920s."

Suddenly Prussia was almost on the floor by France hugging her.

"Congratulations, my Sweet," said France.

"Thank you, Francis. But can you please let go, you're hurt me a bit," said Prussia. France let go of her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Germany.

"Because we knew that you would think the our countries would merge together and you would do everything in your power to stop. We didn't marry as countries, but as people, as humans. We never told anyone," said Austria.

"Ah, secret love. I can't wait to tell Spain. He will love it," said France, hugging Prussia again.

"But this doesn't change anything. She still comes with me," said Russia.

"He is right," said England.

France looked sadly at Prussia with his arms were still wrapped around her body.

"I am sorry, cher. There is nothing I can do to stop them," said France.

"You will be taken by Russia tomorrow so pack your things. Come Germany," said England. They left.

"See you tomorrow, Prussia," said Russia and he left.

"Hope to see you soon, cher," said France, kissing her on the forehead and he left.

Prussia and Austria were the only two left in the room. Austria stood up and walked up to Prussia.

"Are you ok?" asked Austria.

Just then Prussia hugged him with her head on his chest. Austria was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you, Roderich," said Prussia.

"I'm going to miss you too, Marie, but its not going to be forever. We'll see each other, sooner than later," said Austria. Prussia nodded, her head still on his chest.

"Lets go back to your manor," said Austria. They headed back to her manor.

When they entered the manor, the two of them went into her room and started to pack some of her things, nothing important though. Once the packing was done, they sat on the edge of the bed in silence.

"While I'm gone, please keep an eye on Ludwig?" asked Prussia.

"Of course, I will," said Austria.

As it started to get dark, the two of them started to make slow passionate love to one another. They made sure to leave a mark on each other so to tell everyone they didn't own them.

* * *

><p>Once morning arrived, Prussia and Austria slowly woke up and started to kiss each other. They began to feel one another's bodies to remember.<p>

Around noon, they got out of bed and dressed in their uniforms. Before they were out the door, Prussia stopped Austria.

"What's wrong, Prussia?" asked Austria, looking at her.

Taking the red ribbon out of her hair and her Iron Cross necklace, Prussia placed them in his hand.

"Hold onto this until we're together again," told Prussia.

Austria looked at the ribbon and necklace in his hand and then at her. "Of course, I will," he said.

They kissed each other on the lips and left the manor.

When they arrived to where they were meeting with Allied Nations, they saw that Russia, France, England, and Germany were there.

After she said her farewells to them and kissing Austria, Russia pulled her away from them with her stuff in his arms. He pulled her to his large army truck and forced her in. As they drove away, she turned in her seat and watched as they became smaller.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Russia large manor, Russia pulled Prussia into his manor and into a room that was in the basement. The room was small with a small dresser and a bed that had a metal headboard and an old gray blanket on it. On the wall opposite the door, was a small window that was close to the ceiling, which showed that there were several hours before night.<p>

"This will be where you are staying and you won't need your things. I will provide you with things when you need them," said Russia, pushing her into the room. She fell across the mattress. Prussia turned to look at Russia.

Russia closed the door and locked it, leaving Prussia locked in the room. Prussia ran to the door and tried to open it. When she couldn't, she began to bang on the door, screaming for someone to let her out.

As night came, Prussia was laying on the bed with her boots and socks off, tired from banging on the door. The room was dark and no switch was in the room. Her eyes were slowly closing when the lights turned on and she heard the door being unlocked and opened. She turned to see Russia entering, carrying a large plastic bag. He placed the bag on the dresser and closed the door behind him, locking it with a key. He then took off his dark tan gloves, also setting them on the dresser.

"Get up," ordered Russia. But she didn't move.

He went to the bed and pulled her by her hair until she was on her feet. He made her face him and said, "You will do what I say."

"No," spat Prussia.

"You will, now slowly strip off your clothes," ordered Russia, letting go of her hair and pushed her. She landed sitting on the bed.

"No," said Prussia.

He grabbed her face and forced her face close to his face.

"If you don't do want I said, then I will invade your precious husband and brother and cause them so much pain that they wished they were dead," whispered Russia. He then released her face.

Prussia's eyes widened at what he said.

"Now, slowly strip off your jacket and top in front of me," ordered Russia, standing there with a lustful smile on his face. Prussia looked at him and then slowly unbuttoned her army jacket, gradually taking it off once the buttons were undone, revealing her black tank top. She tossed her jacket away and slowly began to lift her tank top over her head, tossing it away. Her upper body only now had a white bra on.

"That is enough, stop for now," said Russia. He walked up to her and turned her around so that her back was facing him. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist and pulled her close to him so that her back was touching his chest.

"I see that your husband has marked you, but that won't scare me away. I'll leave my mark on you every time we're together, which will be every night so be prepared. You're very beautiful, Prussia," said Russia.

He unwrapped one of his arm from her body and placed his hand on the bra clasp, undoing it. Once the bra was unclasped, Russia pulled it off and threw it away. He looked down at her breasts over her shoulder and his hand grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it. As he did this, he grinded his pelvic against her backside. Prussia clamped her mouth shut so not to make any sound.

"Open your mouth, Prussia. I want to hear the sounds you make. So make those beautiful sounds," ordered Russia.

Russia squeezed her breast even harder causing Prussia to moan loudly. Using his other hand, he started to undo her pants and pull then down, showing white underwear. After pulling down her underwear, Russia picked her up and placed her on the bed. He began to take off his clothes. Prussia looked at him when all his clothes were off and saw his large manhood. It was as large as Austria's manhood, but way thicker. She knew it was going to tear her insides.

Getting on top of her, Russia lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "You are not to move unless I say so. You are not going to or try to pull away. You are going to make every moan, groan, gasp, and scream. You will keep your eyes on me and not turn away. When you say a name, it will be my name and if it isn't, you will be severely punished. You understand?"

Prussia nodded. Without hesitation or gentleness, Russia quickly thrust into her causing her to scream loudly. He moaned at the tightness around his manhood.

As the night went on, Russia continued to thrust into Prussia, not slowing down. Her screams could be heard throughout the manor. His hands were on her upper arms, holding her down, tightly. One hand then moved to her breast, squeezing it hard.

"Say my name, Prussia," ordered Russia as he thrust into her.

"RUSSIA," she screamed in pain, tears in her eyes and coming down her cheeks.

"Tell me you like it. Tell me you want more. Use your word awesome," ordered Russia. He then licked her tears away

"I love it, Russia. It feels awesome. Please give my more," shouted Prussia. He thrust even harder and faster into her.

Even after her climax, he continued to thrust into her, but harder since her womanhood became tighter around his manhood. After his climax, Russia pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach, making her get on her hands and knees. He thrust into her backside, which was tighter than her womanhood. Prussia screamed even louder in pain. He gripped her waist tightly enough to leave bruises.

"You are very tight back here. You must barely or never been taking back here. Tell me, have you?" asked Russia as he thrust.

"Once, a few years ago," she loudly cried. He continued to thrust into her.

When he finally came, Russia quickly pulled out of her. Prussia fell onto the bed, shaking in pain. More tears were in her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

Russia was putting on his clothes and said, "Thank you, Prussia, for the pleasurable time." He covered her with the blanket and then left the room, locking it.

Prussia curled up in a ball under the blanket and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Sorry it took me so long. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and <strong>review<strong> my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have. Have a nice day. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and **review** my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with my summer class and I've started taking piano lessons. Hope you can forgive me.

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make some of the characters sound, as they should sound. It's kind of hard to do.

Also, taking a leaf out of Belarus's book:

**Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me!**

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Twelve

A couple of years had passed since Prussia was taken by Russia and no one had heard from her or anything about her. Whenever there was a meeting with the nation and someone would ask Russia about her, he would that was none of their concern. He would just have a smile on his face.

Austria was very worried about Prussia and did anything to keep his mind occupied. He prepared his manor for when Prussia would return. He cleaned the each room so that it was spotless, cared for the garden, and bought new clothes of all types for her. He also kept his promise and checked on Germany, who wasn't doing so well.

Heading to Prussia's old manor that was now Germany's manor, Austria entered the manor with a plate of sweets in his hands and saw that most of the manor was covered in a layer of dust. Austria placed the plate of sweets on a table near the front door and searched for Germany. He heard noises coming from what was Prussia's room.

He knocked on the door and called out, "Germany, are you home?"

No answer. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked and Austria went in.

Austria was surprised to Germany kneeling beside Prussia's bed. His head was lying against the edge of the bed with his arms to his side. Austria quickly went to his side and knelt down next to Germany.

"Germany, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Austria.

Germany turned his head to look at Austria, who saw that Germany was a mess. His hair was messy, unlike his usual slicked style, and his eyes were red from crying with old and new tear tracks down his cheek.

Quickly taking out his handkerchief, Austria started to wipe Germany's eyes and cheeks.

"Germany, it's going to be alright. She will be back with us. She also wouldn't want you to be like this, moping and depressed," said Austria.

"How can you say that? Because of me, my sister, your wife, was forced to Russia and who knows what he is doing to her now," cried Germany, fresh tears appearing in his eyes and coming down his cheeks.

"Don't think like that. You don't know what could be happening to her. Marie could be fine," said Austria.

"But she might not be fine," said Germany.

"But you don't that. Now stop moping around and get up and out of this room. You need to take a shower to freshen up. When you are done, you can eat some of the sweets I brought. Now get up," ordered Austria, raising his voice.

Germany was a bit shocked at Austria and slowly stood up.

"Now go take a shower and freshen up," ordered Austria. Germany quickly left the room and headed to the bathroom.

Austria sighed and looked sadly down at the floor and whispered to himself, "Marie, I hope you come back to us soon. We need you."

Austria left the room and headed to the living room, looking around the room that had a layer of dust. Sighing again, he went to a closet, pulled out some cleaning supplies, and started to clean the living room.

As he cleaned the living room, Austria heard the front door open and shut. He looked up and saw Italy coming into the living room with a large pot of what Austria expected was pasta.

"Ve~ Austria, what are you doing here? Where is Germany?" asked Italy.

"I came here to visit Germany, who is taking a shower to freshen up. He was a mess," said Austria.

"Ve~ He has been a mess since Russia took Prussia away," said Italy.

"I can imagine that," said Austria.

"Ve~ How have you been, Austria? You must miss Prussia a lot too. I heard she is your wife. Is it true?" asked Italy, walking up to him.

"Yes, I married her and I do miss her so much, but I know she will be fine and return to us as soon as she is able," said Austria.

"Ve~ I hope she is fine too. I brought pasta to cheer Germany up," said Italy, holding up the pot of pasta.

"I think he will like that," said Austria, smiling.

After they put the pasta on the kitchen counter, they began to clean the kitchen. Germany came in wearing his black tank top and light green pants with brown boots. Around his neck was a necklace with the Iron Cross.

"Feeling better, Germany?" asked Austria, looking at him.

"Um… Yes, I'm feeling better, thank you," said Germany.

"Ve~ I'm happy Germany is feeling better," said Italy.

"Italy, when did you get here?" asked Germany, surprised.

"He arrived when you were in the shower. He brought some pasta for you to eat," said Austria.

"Oh, thank you, Italy," said Germany.

"Ve~," smiled Italy.

"Well, now that you are feeling better, I will be leaving. I'll be back in less than a month to see how you are. I better see you doing better than you were today and that this manor is clean. Marie would not like to see her little brother a mess and this manor a bigger mess when she comes back. Italy, I expect you to help Germany in anyway you can. Now I need to leave," said Austria and he left the house.

As he walked away from the manor, Austria took something out of his pocket. It was Prussia's red ribbon. He looked at the ribbon and whispered to himself, "Please be alright, Marie, and come home soon." A tear appeared in his eye and slid down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Years passed and Prussia was in the same small room where Russia had left her, only leaving to use the bathroom. Whenever she took a shower or bath, Prussia had to take them with Russia and he would force himself onto her most of the time. But something about Russia made Prussia wonder about something. As time went by, Russia was becoming more and more gentle with her. These days, he wasn't really doing anything that was causing her too much pain. Things like biting, scratching, or groping. He was even being gentle when he thrust into her.<p>

Prussia was now lying on the bed, the blanket wrapped around her body tightly, trying to stay warm. Her body was cold from the lack of clothes on her body and heat in the room.

She was only wearing a spaghetti strap, blood red babydoll that went down to her thigh and black thong. Her legs were bare and were cold. Her body had several bruises, old and new.

As Prussia lay there, she heard footsteps coming near the room. She heard a click and then the door opened. Two Soviet soldiers came into the room, both of them a bit drunk.

"Well, well. What do we have here? The Prussian whore," said the first soldier.

"How about we have some fun," said the second soldier.

Both of them headed to the bed and the first soldier ripped the blanket off of Prussia. The second soldier got onto the bed and onto Prussia, sitting on her waist, holding her down.

Prussia struggled, but when the first soldier found rope in the dresser that was by the door, he tied her wrist together. The second soldier ripped the babydoll top off her body, revealing her upper body. The only clothes she had on now was the black thong. The soldiers howled and cheered at this.

The soldier on her started to kiss her on the lips, roughly, bruising her lips. Prussia cried, telling them to get off her. The first soldier went to sit behind her, forcing Prussia's back to lie against his chest. He forced her to turn her head to him and kissed her on her lips, just as roughly as the second soldier.

The second soldier moved his head down to Prussia's breast and started to kiss and lick her left breast. He then bit her bottom lip. Tears appeared in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. One of his hands went down to her underwear and started to pull them down her legs.

Suddenly the second soldier that was on top of her was quickly pulled off of her and thrown across the room, colliding with the wall and landing on the ground, half conscious. The soldier that was sitting behind Prussia released her lips and quickly pushed her off of him.

"Mr. Russia…' started the soldier, but was cut off.

"You and your friend better get out of here before I do something that you two won't like, da," said Russia. The soldier quickly got off the bed and ran to his friend, picked him up and left the room.

Prussia laid at the foot of the bed, curled up in a ball, trying her best to cover herself up with her bound wrist, shaking and crying. She looked up at Russia and saw that he had a worried expression on his face. He started to take off his long tan coat. Prussia snapped her eyes close and her body shook even more. She was thinking of what he was going to do with her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt something cover her. She saw that Russia had covered her with his long tan coat. He then picked her up and carried her out of the room. Prussia was shocked when she saw that Russia was carrying her out of the basement. She had never been out of the basement since she was forced down there.

Russia carried her down a hall and into a bedroom. The bedroom had lilac colored walls and tan carpet floor. A queen size bed was against a wall and had ivory colored sheets and pillowcases. Next to the bed was a black night table. A mahogany dresser was opposite the bed near a door that led to closet and a door that led to a bathroom. Opposite of the door that led to the hall was a large window that had lavender curtains.

Setting Prussia on the bed, Russia grabbed one of her tied wrist and took a pocketknife out of his pocket. She winced at the sight of the pocketknife and she closed her eyes. Suddenly Prussia felt the rope around her wrists disappear causing her to quickly open her eyes. She saw the rope in Russia's hand. She looked up at Russia.

"You are to stay here for the time being. The clothes and things that you brought are in the dresser and the closet and you can clean yourself in the bathroom. I'll bring some food up later. Just clean yourself and get some rest, da," said Russia and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Prussia watched him leave, his coat still covering her. She sat up and stayed there for a moment, comprehending all that had happened. Standing up from the bed, Prussia wrapped the coat around her body and quickly walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she took off the coat, placing it on the sink counter and taking off the black thong, throwing it on the floor. She took a long hot shower to properly clean herself. Once she finished, Prussia grabbed a towel from the cupboard and wrapped one around her body and another around her hair.

Walking out of the bathroom, Prussia checked that the bedroom was empty, which it was, and headed to the dresser, pulling some of her clothes out. Once she was dried, Prussia put on her clothes, which was a blood red button shirt with black pants and black boots.

She was happy to be wearing her own clothes, but still wondering what Russia was up to.

Her thoughts were broken at the sound of the door opening and Prussia looked to see Russia coming in with a tray that contained a glass of milk and a dish of borscht.

"Ah, good. You are done. I have brought you some food. Come sit and eat, da," said Russia.

Prussia stood still and looked at Russia with a questionable look on her face.

Russia smiled at her and said, "Do not worry. I did not poison any of it. Now come and sit. You need to eat, da."

Prussia looked at him and then slowly went to sit on the bed. Russia handed her the tray and she took the tray, placing it on her lap. She again looked at Russia.

"Why are you being…kind to me?" asked Prussia.

Russia again smiled at her and said, "Things have changed."

"In what way?" asked Prussia.

"My old leader, Stalin, has died. He was the one who ordered me to do those things to you. I did not want to do those things to you. I am very sorry for the things I have done to you. I hope you will forgive me, but I understand if you don't, da," said Russia.

Prussia was shocked to hear this.

"But I have to say this, if my boss orders me to, I will obey, da," told Russia, a slight frown on his face.

A moment of silence came between them and it was like that until Russia said, "Now enough talking. You need to eat, da."

Prussia looked at the food and slowly started to eat the borscht. Her face was sad and tears appeared in her eyes.

Russia's eyes widened a bit and he asked, "What is wrong?"

"I want Roderich and Ludwig," cried Prussia.

From hearing this, Russia sighed and said, "I can't let you go to them yet, but I can tell you that they are doing fine. They and many others have asked about you. They all care for you, da."

Prussia crying slowed a bit, but still continued.

Russia sighed again and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He wiped away the tears from her eyes and face.

"I will inform you about anything that has to do with Austria and Germany, but please stop crying and eat your food. You then need to rest, da," said Russia.

He then stood up and said, "When you are done, leave the tray on the night stand. I'll pick it up later, da." With that, Russia left the room.

Prussia watched Russia leave and after awhile, she started to eat again.

* * *

><p>Decades passed and Prussia and Russia were getting along in a way. They would sometimes talk to each other and he was always kind to her. He was childish in a way around her, but whenever there was someone else around he would be serious. At times, Russia would be gone for hours, days, and even weeks at a time, leaving Prussia alone in Russia's manor. She was never allowed to leave the manor without Russia escorting her.<p>

As time passed, things were getting a little insane. Tensions were high, everyone could feel it. Between Russia and America, it was light a war zone, but thankfully there wasn't as much bloodshed as in the World Wars. It was more political tension than anything else.

But none of the tension that Russia had went to Prussia. He was always polite to her.

In a late autumn morning, Prussia was sitting in the living room, on a red sofa, knitting with violet purple yarn.

As she knitted, Russia walked into the room, a gloomy expression on his face.

Prussia looked up at Russia and a small smile appeared on her face. She looked back down at her knitting.

"Hey Ivan, I'm just knitting a scarf for Roderich. I picked the color so to match his eyes. I hope he likes it," said Prussia.

When Russia didn't say anything, Prussia looked back up at him and a frown showed on her face. She put the knitting needles and yarn on the table in front of her. Standing up, Prussia walked over to Russia with a curious expression on his face.

"Russia, what's wrong?" asked Prussia.

Russia looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry, Marie. I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen to me. Please forgive me for what will happen, da."

"What are you talking about, Ivan?" asked Prussia.

Behind Russia, four Soviet soldiers came into the room. Prussia saw them and then looked back at Russia.

"Ivan, what is going on? Why are they here?" asked Prussia, worried.

"My leader wants to do an experiment on you. I don't know what they will do. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry. They are here to take you if you don't come peacefully, da," told Russia. He closed his eyes so to stop the tears that appeared in his eyes from falling, but tears slowly started to go down his cheeks.

Prussia quickly went up to Russia and wiped away his tears.

"Its ok, its not your fault," whispered Prussia.

"If you like, I will come with you," said Russia, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"I would like that. Thank you," said Prussia, smiling.

They left the room and then the manor with the Soviet soldier following them.

* * *

><p>About two months passed since then and what many were ready for had happened. Down came the Berlin Wall and the Iron Curtain.<p>

Waiting for Prussia to come was Austria and Germany.

When the wall came down, a pile of people were coming from the other side. The two countries looked for Prussia, which was hard with the amount of people. It took hours before the crowd began to thin, but no sign of Prussia.

"What do you think is happening that would take her so long?" asked Germany, looking at Austria.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," said Austria. He started to walk in the opposite direction that everyone else, but he soon stopped.

"Roderich, why did you stop?" asked Germany, coming up behind him.

But no answer came. When Germany was standing next to Austria, he was surprised at what he saw.

Coming towards them was Russia, who was carrying a Prussia's bag in his hands. He was also carrying Prussia on his back, piggyback style.

He was wearing his usual long coat, boots and gloves with his trademark scarf.

Prussia looked to be unconscious and a bit paler than usual, if possible. She also looked a little sick.

Russia stopped walking when he was a bit of distance from Austria and Germany.

"I am here to give Prussia back to you. That is all, da," said Russia. Turning his head to Prussia, he woke her up.

Prussia slowly opened her eyes and then closed them, whining a bit from being awakened. She again opened her eyes, but slightly. Russia lowered a bit himself so to let Prussia off his back. She stumbled a bit at first, but then got her footing. Looking at Austria and Germany, she smiled and walked up to them.

She was wearing her Prussian uniform and her appearance was a little messy.

Stopping in front of the two, Prussia said quietly, "Hey guys, long time no see."

The two countries suddenly ran up to her and both of them hugged her at the same time. Prussia was a little surprised by this, but when the shock wore away, she hugged them back the best she could.

Russia smiled at this. He placed Prussia's bag on the ground and turned to leave.

Once they released her from their grips, Austria and Germany looked at her and saw how exhausted and sort of sick she appeared to be.

"Marie, what is wrong?" asked Austria, worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just tired," told Prussia.

Prussia stumbled a bit where she stood and almost fell if Germany didn't catch her. He pulled her up onto her feet.

"Sister, I think you are sick," said Germany.

"I'm just tired that's all," said Prussia.

"Well, we are still taking you to a hospital. Just to make sure you are fine," said Austria.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to sleep," told Prussia.

"We are still taking you to the hospital," said Germany. He picked up Prussia and gently placed her over his shoulder.

Austria went to pick up her bag and they headed to Germany's car and then the hospital.

Once they were at the hospital, Prussia was taking by the nurses to be examined and Austria and Germany waited in the waiting room. This took a little while because of the protesting caused by Prussia, saying that she didn't want to be in a hospital.

Austria and Germany sat waiting in silence, blocking the noise around them. After a while, it was Austria who broke the silence.

"I would like Prussia to stay with me, but if she chooses to stay with you, I will not go against it," said Austria.

"I won't mind if she wants to stay with you as long as she isn't forced to do anything," said Germany. Austria nodded in agreement.

After a couple of hours, a doctor came out and went up to Austria and Germany.

"Are you two here for Mrs. Marie Edelstein?" asked the doctor.

The two countries stood and nodded.

Looking at his chart, the doctor said, "Well, Mrs. Edelstein seems to be alright. She doesn't seem to have any physical injuries or wounds. The only problem is she being a little underweight, mostly with the pregnancy…"

Both of the countries said, "Pregnancy."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Edelstein is about six weeks pregnant. The baby seems to be doing fine from what I can tell, but I would like it if Mrs. Edelstein could gain some weight now and continue to gain weight through the pregnancy. I would her to stay overnight for observation and then she will be released tomorrow. She is sleeping now. Please do not wake her up. She needs all the rest she could get. One of you can stay overnight if you like, but only one. I have to leave now. Her room number is 326. Have a nice day," said the doctor and he left.

Austria and Germany were still a bit shocked by the news. When they regain themselves, the two of them went to find Prussia's room, which didn't take long.

Entering the room, they saw Prussia sleeping on a hospital bed, hooked to a few machines. She looked peaceful. She had been changed into a light blue hospital gown and was sleeping under a blue sheet.

Grabbing a chair that was in the room, Austria placed it close to the head of the bed, close to Prussia. Germany took a chair and placed it next to Austria and took a seat in it. Both stared at her.

They sat there in silence and it started to get dark, Germany was the one to break the silence this time.

"I should be leaving, Austria. You should be the one staying with her. I'll go take her things and wash the clothes. Call me when both of you are at your place and I'll bring them there. I'll make arrangements for you to get home tomorrow. Just call and tell me what time she is checked out of here," said Germany, standing up from his chair.

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" asked Austria, looking at Germany.

"Yes, I should. I also need to call Italy and a few others and tell them how Prussia is doing. Is there anything you need? You have some clothes for her, right?" asked Germany.

"Yes, I do. But Germany, don't tell anyone yet about her being pregnant. She may want to tell them herself," said Austria, looking back at Prussia.

Germany nodded. He looked at Prussia once more before he left.

Austria stared at Prussia's face. He took hold one of her hands and held it in both of his hands. He kissed her knuckles.

Outside it was starting to get dark. Prussia continued to sleep. Austria sat there in silence, which was only broken when a nurse came to check on Prussia.

As time passed, Austria's eyes were starting to get heavy and after a while, he fell asleep.

When Austria opened his eyes, he saw that it was morning. He left his head from where it was resting on the edge of the bed and saw Prussia sitting up and staring at him, a small smile on her face.

"Marie," said Austria. He quickly stood up from his chair, accidently kicking it away.

"Hey Roddy," said Prussia.

Austria hugged her and held her in his arms. Prussia wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much, Marie," said Austria.

"I've missed you too, Roderich," said Prussia.

They held each other and when they let go of one another, Austria kissed her on her lips.

When their lips separated, Austria asked, "Are you ok? You are not in pain, are you?"

"No, I'm not in pain. Just a little queasy, that's all," said Prussia. She placed her hand on her stomach.

Austria looked at her stomach and remembered what the doctor said. He again hugged her and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect from what they did to you."

Prussia gently pulled him away from herself and looked at him. "Roddy, you have nothing to be sorry about. None of it was your fault," she said and kissed him on the lips.

When they broke apart, Austria went to sit on the edge of the bed next to her and they looked at each other.

"So what do you what to do?" asked Austria.

Prussia looked at him and then at her stomach and then back at Austria.

"I want to stay with you and I want to keep the baby," said Prussia. She then looked down at her lap.

A smile appeared on Austria's face. He placed a hand under her chin and lifts her head up so that their eyes met.

"Of course we are going to keep the baby," said Austria.

Prussia was a bit surprised by this.

"Even though the baby isn't yours?" asked Prussia.

Austria moved his hand from her chin to her cheek.

"Even though this baby isn't mine biologically, doesn't mean anything. This is our baby. We are going to raise this baby together. A father is someone who raises that child and I will raise this child and any other child you have as my own," told Austria.

Prussia looked at Austria, really surprised. Tears appeared in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. When she felt the tears fall down her cheeks, Prussia started to wipe them away and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry."

Smiling at her, Austria took his handkerchief out of his pocket and helped wipe away her tears. "Its ok. Cry all you want, I don't mind," he said.

As she was to smile when a horrible expression appeared on her face. Her hand quickly covered her mouth.

Once Austria saw this, he grabbed a trashcan that was near the bed and placed it under her mouth. Prussia then threw up into the trashcan. Austria moved her hair behind her ears and rubbed her back as she threw up, a sad smile on his face. He kissed the back of her head.

After a while, Prussia had stopped throwing up and the doctor came in. After he checked everything, the doctor told them that they could check out now.

But the only problem was that Prussia didn't have any clothes to change into, which meant that Austria had to go clothes shopping.

Over two hours later, Austria and Prussia were heading back to Austria's manor.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long. Like I said, I've been busy with stuff and the next chapter may not be up for a while so I'm very sorry.<p>

Also, I will be setting up a new poll, which will affect this story so please vote on it. This will also affect how long it will take to update this story.

Hope you like it. Have a nice day. Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and **review** my stories. Also **please vote on my poll.** Thanks to those who have.

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make some of the characters sound, as they should sound. It's kind of hard to do.

Also, taking a leaf out of Belarus's book:

**Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me, Review Me!**

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Thirteen

Arriving at the manor was a wonderful feeling for Prussia. It was returning home for her. Also because she wasn't feeling to well in the car drive there. Once in the manor, Austria led Prussia to the bathroom.

"You should freshen up a bit. I can bet that a shower will make you feel better," said Austria as they walked.

Reaching the bathroom, Prussia saw that it had changed. The bathroom now had a large bathtub with a shower connected to it. Around the tub was a white bath curtain. Near the tub was a basket full of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and bath salts.

Austria went to a closet that was in the room and opened it, taking out some towels. He placed them on the sink counter and then went to turn on the faucet for the bathtub, changing it from the bathtub faucet to the showerhead.

"I'll leave now. Call if you need anything," said Austria.

He was about to leave when Prussia grabbed his arm. "Please stay with me," she said, looking down at the floor.

Looking at her, a small smile appeared on his face and said, "Of course, if you want me to."

Austria went to get more towels as Prussia started to undress herself.

Setting the towels on the sink counter, Austria turned to see a cross-shaped scar on Prussia's abdomen that was starting to fade.

"Marie, what happened to you? Where did that scar come from?" asked Austria, worriedly.

Prussia glanced at him and then at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it now. I promise I'll tell you later," she said.

Austria stared at her. He walked up to her and hugged her. "Take your time. Tell me when you are ready," he said. Pulling away a bit from her, Austria kissed her on her lips and then gently leaned his forehead on her forehead, saying, "I love you, Marie."

Looking at him, Prussia blushed a bit and smiled at him.

He started to undress himself and when they were both naked, Prussia and Austria stepped into the shower. They held onto each other, letting the water soak them and taking their time to clean one another. Once they were done, the two of them held each other. After a while, they stepped out of the shower. Austria grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around Prussia's body. He then kissed her on the lips.

They walked to their room and dried themselves off before putting on some fresh clothes. When they were done, Austria went behind Prussia and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Prussia turned her head to looked at Austria and asked, "What's wrong, Roderich?"

"I just…I just missed you so much and I don't want to lose you again," said Austria. He placed his head on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. Prussia placed her hands onto his hands and sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Roderich," she said, closing her eyes.

Suddenly Prussia's eyes snapped open and quickly raised her hand to her mouth, cringing a bit.

"Marie," shouted Austria. Quickly realizing what was wrong, he went and grabbed the trashcan that was in the room, placing it under Prussia's mouth. She then threw up into the trashcan. She knelt down onto the floor, the trashcan going down with her.

Going to her side, Austria knelt down next to her and rubbed her back with his hand. Once she was done, Austria seized a discarded towel and wiped her mouth. A whimper came from Prussia.

Austria kissed the side of her head and helped her stand up.

"Come on, lets get something for you to eat," said Austria. Prussia nodded. They left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. He sat her down at the table and started to cook.

Prussia laid her head on the table. She still felt queasy. After a moment, Austria placed a cup of tea next to her.

"What is this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Its ginger tea. I've heard it helps with morning sickness. Just try it," said Austria.

Prussia sighed and lifts her head off the table. She slowly picked up the cup of tea and took a sip of tea. Austria kissed the top of her head and then back went back to cooking.

When he was done, Austria placed a bowl of soup in front of Prussia and placed another bowl in front of the chair next to Prussia, which Austria took a seat in.

"What is it?" asked Prussia.

"Its potato soup. Something that is light for your stomach," said Austria. He began to eat.

Prussia looked at the soup and slowly began to eat. She ate about half the soup before she was finished. Austria, who was still eating, looked at her and asked, "Are you done already?"

"Yeah," said Prussia. She felt tired and her eyes were beginning to get heavy. Austria saw this and put his spoon in the bowl of his almost finished soup. He stood up and walked up to her.

"Come on, lets get you to bed," said Austria. He helped Prussia out of the chair and led her to their room.

In their room, Prussia sat down on the bed, feeling really tired. Austria went to the chest and pulled out a long white nightgown. Setting it on the bed, he slowly started to undress her, taking off her shirt, pants, shoes, and socks. Putting on her nightgown, Austria helped her into bed and tucked her in. He sat on the bed next to where she laid and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Marie," he whispered. She was already asleep.

Austria sat there for a while, tucking in her bangs behind her ear. He then left the room.

* * *

><p>Less than two months had passed and things were going slow. The pregnancy was affecting Prussia quite a bit with morning sickness and fatigue as the worst symptoms. She was starting to show.<p>

After getting permission from Prussia, Germany had announced to the other nations about her pregnancy. A few days after that, letters, and flowers were sent to the manor, saying congratulations.

* * *

><p>One night in the manor, they were in the family room, watching a movie on the TV. Prussia was lying on her side on the couch with her head on Austria's lap. He was running his hand through her hair. Suddenly the phone rang.<p>

Austria sighed. Prussia looked at him and raised her head up so to let him get up off the couch. She sat up on the couch. After a few minutes, she stood up and went to see what was taking Austria so long. She went to the doorway and saw Austria using the hallway phone, looking angry. He was whispering to whoever was on the phone. Prussia couldn't hear what he was saying. After a few more minutes, he hung up the phone, looking frustrated.

Walking towards him, Prussia asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

He looked up at Prussia with a surprise expression on his face. Sighing, Austria said, "My government needs me to go to Vienna for some business and to stay there for a few weeks. It's that or they will come here, but I don't want them to come here and cause stress for you and the baby. I also don't want to leave you for so long."

Prussia smiled at him and then hugged him. "You are a great husband, but you are also a nation. You need to take care of your country so that it is a safe place for our child," she said.

Austria sighed and then smiled at Prussia. "Alright, but I want someone to stay with you, just in case if something happens to you. I'll call Germany and see if he can. If he can't, I'll call around," he said.

"When do you leave and for how long?" asked Prussia, looking at him.

"At the end of the week and for about two weeks," said Austria, looking at her. They smiled at each other and then kissed one another on the lips.

When their lips broke apart, they gazed at each other for a moment until Austria said, "Lets go to bed." They walked to their bedroom, holding one another.

In their bedroom, Austria was unbuttoning his shirt when Prussia stopped him and suddenly forced her lips on his lips. Shocked by this, Austria looked at her with wide eyes. When the shock went away, he kissed her back and wrapped his arm around her. They opened their mouths and let their tongues rub against one another. Her hands started to finish unbuttoning his shirt and once done, she took it off. Then she began to undo his belt and pants, but once his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, he stopped her.

Austria started to unbutton her blouse and took it off, revealing a white bra and her stomach slightly swelling. His hands then undid the clasp of Prussia's bra and threw it to the floor, away from them. He saw that her breasts had grown from D cups to DD cups and that her nipples were larger and darker. He groped one of her breasts, which caused her to wince.

Seeing this, Austria immediately let go of her breast. He asked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, they're just a bit tender and sore," told Prussia.

"Then we will have to not play with them. For now," said Austria. He kissed her on the lips and then began to kiss down her neck causing Prussia to moan and groan. His hands started to undo her pants and pulled them down until they were at her knees, revealing white underwear, which he started to pull down. After Prussia completely took off her pants and underwear, she was finally naked with only her Iron Cross that was around her neck. Austria had given it back to her.

Austria looked at her body causing Prussia to blush. He saw this and said, "Beautiful as always, my little flower." Her blush was a deeper red for this.

Picking her up, Austria placed her on the bed. He took off his pants and boxers before getting on the bed, on top of Prussia. He sat on his knees so not to put pressure on her. Leaning down, Austria kissed her deeply on the lips. Prussia raised her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Austria found himself lying on his back with Prussia sitting on his lap. She smiled down at him and took off his glasses, setting them on the makeup table before she began to kiss his neck. On his lower neck, she nibbled and then sucked on the skin, leaving a fresh hickey. She then licked it. Moans and groans came from his mouth. His hands went to hold onto her waist. Prussia abruptly felt something pointing on her inner thigh. She smiled at this.

Prussia lifts herself off his chest and raised her body so that her womanhood was right over his manhood.

"Ready?" she asked. Austria nodded.

With this, she sat down on him, her womanhood engulfing his manhood. Prussia gasped in pain at this and Austria moaned at the sudden tightness around his manhood.

Seeing that she was in pain, Austria propped himself up on his elbows and rose up one hand, placing it on her cheek. He then moved that hand to the back of her head and gently pushed her head down so to meet her lips with his lips. He kissed her, trying to comfort her and not to concentrate on the pain. As the pain began to subside, Prussia lifts herself until only the tip if his manhood was in her and then forced herself down onto it. Both moaned loudly for this. She moved her hips up and down and with each motion, she accelerated. Austria started to move his hips to thrust with her, making a rhythm together. Loud moans, groans, gasps, and the slapping of skin on skin filled the room and the manor. The bed shook like an earthquake.

Prussia was the first to climax. Her womanhood tightened around Austria's manhood and she screamed in pleasure. She was panting in labor and almost fell on top of Austria, but he quickly caught her with his arms. He flipped her so that he was on top of her. He quickly thrust into her to finish, which soon came. When he finish releasing into her, Austria quickly pulled out of her, causing her to moan in discomfort. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her body close to his, touching each other, her back against his chest. He placed his hands on her stomach.

Prussia sighed in discomfort and Austria's eyes widened.

"Did the baby move?" he asked.

"Yeah. The baby has started to kick a bit today. Its kind of uncomfortable," said Prussia.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Austria.

"Sorry. Today was just busy and I was tired this evening," she said.

Austria sighed and then smiled. He said, "Its alright. I'm just glad that I can feel the baby move."

Prussia turned to lie on her back and she moved her head to look at him.

"I was thinking about something," said Prussia.

"And what would that be?" asked Austria, closing his eyes.

"Well, remember when we were talking about what would we name the baby if we could have one?" asked Prussia. Austria nodded, eyes still closed.

"Well, you said that you wanted to the baby Sebastian if the baby was a boy," said Prussia. He nodded.

"The thing is that I don't want to name the baby Sebastian if the baby is a boy," she told.

Austria opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What is wrong with the name Sebastian?" asked Austria.

Prussia sighed and said, "It says like a butler's name and my kids will not be butlers or maid or anything like that."

Austria chuckled at this and then sighed. "I guess if we have a boy, his name won't be Sebastian," he said.

"Do you like Julia for a girl's name, Julchen as a nickname?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know about Julchen, but Julia is a beautiful name for a girl," told Austria.

"So what will we name the baby if the baby is a boy?" asked Prussia.

They thought about it for a while until Prussia asked, "How about Fritz?"

Austria laughed a bit and said, "You just want to name the baby after Frederich the Great."

"Maybe," said Prussia.

Sighing with a smile on his face, Austria said, "I'll think about it. Now lets go to sleep."

They snuggled with each other. Prussia was the first one to fall asleep. Austria watched her as she slept and then kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>As the days passed, the end of the week was getting closer. Austria had finished packing the day before he had to leave. He made sure that Prussia didn't help him and that she was relaxed.<p>

That night in bed, after making love to one another, they lay together, cuddling. As they lay together, Austria saw that Prussia looked a bit sad.

"Love, what is wrong?" he asked.

You're going to be gone when I go to the next doctor's appointment. This appointment was when the doctor is going to tell us if the baby is a boy or a girl," told Prussia.

Austria looked sadly at her and said, "I know and I'm sorry. I wish that I could be with you, I really do. Please forgive me."

Prussia looked at him and then smiled. "I forgive you. I'll call you when I get the results, " she said.

"I'll call you every evening and I'll wait for your call about the baby, even if I have to wait all night," told Austria. He then kissed her on the lips.

When they broke the kiss, Prussia said, "You better get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, love," said Austria. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Prussia and Austria were waiting for both the car that was picking Austria up and for whoever was coming to stay with her. They were sitting the living room.<p>

Austria kept looking at his watch and Prussia was knitting the violet scarf for him.

Prussia looked at Austria and saw that he was frustrated.

"Roddy, what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her and said, "The people who are going to look after you were suppose to be here by now. I hope they get here soon because I don't want to leave you alone."

Suddenly the doorbell went off. Both Prussia and Austria stood up and Austria headed to the front door with Prussia following behind him.

Austria opened the door and in came France and Spain.

France was wearing a white button shirt with blue pants and brown shoes. His shoulder long blonde was tied up with a blue ribbon.

Spain had the appearance of a twenty-five year old man and was five feet eight inches with tan skin. He had slightly curled brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a deep red button shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

When Spain and France saw Prussia, they both dropped the bag that they were carrying and ran inside. Somehow they gently hugged her at the same time with one on either side of her. They nuzzled their face into her face.

Prussia was completely surprised by this. Her eyes were widened in shock.

Austria was a bit shock from this. He didn't expect this at all. He turned to look at Prussia and saw that she was shocked also, but the shock was wearing off of her. A smile appeared on her face.

"Francis! Antonio! I've missed you two guys for so long," said Prussia, doing her best to hug the both of them.

"We've missed you too, _mon cheri_. We were so worried about you. Antonio was so happy to about you being married to Austria and you two keeping it a secret. So romantic," said France.

"Then France told me about you being forced to stay with Russia and I was so mad that you were forced away from your love. Then we heard about you coming back and you being pregnant, I was so happy for you. We are both so happy for you," said Spain.

They then knelt down and gently nuzzled into her stomach.

"Hello Baby. I'm your Uncle Francis," said France.

"And I'm your Uncle Antonio. Uncle Francis and I can't wait for you to come. We love you so much already," said Spain.

Austria sighed at this and coughed into his hand to get their attention.

"You two need to bring your bags in and settle in the rooms that you will be staying in," said Austria.

Spain and France looked at him and then stood up and went to retrieve their bags. They headed to the rooms they usual stay in.

Prussia laughed to herself and said, "Well, that was interesting."

Austria walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You be careful with those two. I don't want them to be too wild," said Austria.

"Don't worry about that. You just need to worry about work and being safe," she said.

"I'll be fine. You be safe also. When I come home, we'll start on the baby's room, but are to stay away when the walls have to painted. The fumes are bad for the baby," said Austria.

"Ok," said Prussia, smiling.

From inside the manor, they a car pulling up to the manor.

"That's the car," said Austria. Prussia nodded and they kissed each other on the lips.

They walked to the front door together and Austria picked up his bag. The two of them kissed again on the lips and he left. Prussia watched him until the car left, waving to one another. When the car was out of sight, Prussia closed the door.

Walking into the manor, she went to look for her friends, which didn't take long. The two of them came to her, hugging her again.

"Guys, I know that you missed my awesomeness and stuff, but this is a little too much," said Prussia, a laugh in her voice.

They moved away from her, but still had their arms around her. Both had a hand on her stomach.

"We're sorry, _mi amigo. _We are just so happy," said Spain.

"Today, we are going to settle down, but tomorrow, we are going to shop for some maternity clothes for you, _mon cheri_," said France.

"Great, something to remind me about how fat and ugly I'm going to be," sighed Prussia.

"Oh, you are not going to be ugly or fat. You are going to beautiful. I can see that you are glowing in beauty even more than usual, _mon cheri,_" said France.

"He is right, _mi amigo._ You will be very beauty and the baby will be so cute. Do you know what the baby is yet?" asked Spain.

"No. The next appointment is when I'm going to find out," told Prussia.

"And when is that?" asked France.

"About a week from now," she told.

"Oh, I can't wait. I hope it is a _fille_," said France.

"I hope you are saying that for a good reason," said Prussia with suspension.

"Oh _cheri,_ I wouldn't do a thing like that, mostly to your child. I'm just saying that I want it to be a girl so that we can dress her in so many cute outfits," said France.

"You better be because I still haven't forgot about what you said to me during the Napoleonic War," told Prussia. France looked away with a scared smile on his face.

"What did he say?" asked Spain, confused.

"Nothing to worry about. Its all in the past," said Prussia.

"So anyway, have you decided on the baby's room?" asked France, trying to change the subject.

"We just decided to work on it when he comes home," told Prussia.

"Well tomorrow, we can pick up some baby things while we are shopping," said Spain.

"Now lets make you a wonderful and healthy lunch, shall we," said France. The three of them headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, things were great. The three of them had fun with each other that wasn't too hard on Prussia. One thing that France and Spain always did was place a hand on her stomach to feel the baby moving around.<p>

When it was getting late, the three of them went to their rooms to get dress for bed. With her long red nightgown on and her Iron Cross around her neck, Prussia slipped into the middle of the bed and closed her eyes.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she quickly opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and the movement. What she saw was both France and Spain coming towards the bed.

"What are you two doing?" asked Prussia. She sat up in bed, looking at them.

"Well, we did promise Austria to protect you and so we decided to stay with you and the baby," said Spain.

"If it is alright with you, mon cheri?" asked France.

Prussia sighed and said, "I guess it is fine along as you two don't try anything."

They got into bed on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her. Prussia sighed again, but then smiled. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The days went by with Prussia, France, and Spain together.<p>

Spain and France made sure that Prussia was as relaxed as she could be. They had lots of fun shopping for Prussia and the baby. They came home with several maternity clothes and cute things for the baby like clothes and toys.

* * *

><p>When the day of her doctor's appointment came, the three of them drove there with Spain driving. In the waiting room, there were a few other women waiting. Prussia thought that Spain and France would feel out of place, but they seemed fine.<p>

They waited for about a half an hour until Prussia was called.

She turned to Spain and France and asked, "Can you guys stay here? I want to go in alone."

"You sure, _mi amigo_?" asked Spain. Prussia nodded.

"Ok, _cheri_. We'll stay here," said France.

"Thanks," said Prussia and she followed the nurse into the examination room. She waited for about five minutes until the doctor came in.

The doctor talked to her for a while until a nurse came in and Prussia followed her into a room with an ultrasound machine. She lay down on the bed and lift her blouse up, revealing her swollen stomach.

The nurse started up the machine and rubbed a gel on Prussia's stomach. Placing the transducer on Prussia's stomach, the nurse moved it. A picture appeared on the screen.

"Well, there is your baby, Mrs. Edelstein," said the nurse, pointing at the screen. Prussia looked at the screen and saw the outline of her baby.

"So cute," muttered Prussia.

"Mrs. Edelstein, do you want to know the baby's gender?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, please," said Prussia.

The nurse looked at the screen and moved the transducer around for a bit until the nurse said, "You are going to have a healthy baby girl."

Prussia smiled, controlling herself so not to cheer out loud. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"I'll let you clean yourself up and go get your two friends that are waiting for you and pictures of your baby," said the nurse and she left.

Wiping the gel off her stomach, Prussia smiled at the thought of a baby girl. When the door opened, Spain and France came in and hugged her.

"So what is the verdict, _mon cheri_? Boy or girl?" asked France.

"A girl," told Prussia.

"Oh a _fille,_ I can't wait till she is born," said France.

"Come on, let's go home. Austria will want to know about the baby as soon as possible. He will be excited," said Spain.

When they arrived home, France and Spain went to the kitchen to start cooking lunch and Prussia went to the study to call Austria.

After dialing his phone number, she waited for a moment until he picked up.

"Hello," answered Austria.

"Roderich, its me. Is it a bad time to talk?" asked Prussia.

"No, Marie. Is something wrong?" he asked, worriedly

"No, everything is alright. I have wonderful news," said Prussia.

"What is it?" asked Austria.

"We're having a girl," she told.

There was a moment of silence until Prussia heard some weird noises from the other side.

"Roderich, are you ok?" asked Prussia, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy," said Austria. They talked for a while before Austria had to hang up.

Prussia sat down in Austria's chair and suddenly happy tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>About a week have passed and in a few days, Austria would be coming back to the manor. Prussia was now five months old and her stomach was the size of a small melon. That wasn't the only thing growing. Her breasts went from DD cups to E cups.<p>

Two nights before Austria supposed to return, Prussia, France, and Spain were having dinner and talking. Laughter filled the room.

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," said Prussia, getting up from the chair. She walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello," said Prussia.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Edelstein?" asked the person on the other line.

"Yes, this is. Who is this?" asked Prussia.

"Madame, are you the wife of Roderich Edelstein?" this person asked.

"Yes, I am. Who is this?" asked Prussia.

"Mrs. Edelstein, I'm an officer of the Vienna police. I'm sorry to say that your husband, Roderich Edelstein, has been in an accident. He is in a hospital now…" said the officer, but Prussia didn't hear anymore after that. The phone slipped out of her hand and she slowly fell to her knees. Her face had lost the little color it had and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Marie, is something wrong? We heard something dropped and…" said France as he walked into the room with Spain behind him, but both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Prussia.

A moment later, they both ran to her side and knelt down next to her. France saw the phone on the floor and picked it up, answering it. Spain talked to her, trying to get her out of her shock.

France talked on the phone for a while before hanging up. He sighed sadly and told Spain what had happened. They hugged Prussia, holding her in their arms.

"Spain, go pack some of Prussia's things first and then your things. I'll pack my own things. We are going to Vienna now," said France. Spain nodded and quickly left the room.

France was about to talk to Prussia, but saw that she had passed out. He gently and slowly picked her up and laid her down on the couch. He then left the room to go pack his things.

Once they finished packing their and Prussia things, Spain loaded their things into France's rental car and France carried Prussia to the car, into the backseat. France got into the driver's seat and Spain got into the backseat with Prussia.

The drive to Vienna felt like forever, but only took a few hours. Arriving at the hospital, Spain got out of the car.

Spain went to the driver's side window, which was lowered down.

"I'm going to the usual hotel and get some rooms for us. I'll stay with Marie. Call me when you know anything or if something happens," said France.

"Right. You do the same," said Spain. He then turned and headed into the hospital.

France drove off and went to the nearest hotel that was nice, which was a few miles away. He quickly checked in and then carried Prussia into her hotel room, placing her onto the bed. France then carried their things into their separate rooms and then went to Prussia's room and waited by her bedside.

He was about to doze off until he heard a groaning sound. France looked at her and saw that her eyes were slowly opening. Once her eyes were fully opened, she looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

"We are in a hotel room in Vienna," told France.

Her eyes then widened and she quickly sat up.

"Roderich, how is he?" asked Prussia.

"Take it easy. I'm not sure. Antonio is there and I'm waiting for his call," said France.

Just then his cell phone rang and he answered it, standing up from the chair. After a few minutes, France hung up.

Turning to Prussia, France said, "He fine. A bit bang up and a broken arm, but thankfully being a nation means we can heal faster than normal people as long as our countries are doing fine. He is sleeping now."

"I want to go see him now," said Prussia, getting up from the bed.

"Marie, I doubt they will let you in. We'll go tomorrow. Now please rest and relax. Stress is bad for you and the baby," said France, stopping her.

They argued for a bit, but France wouldn't change his mind so she stayed in bed. Prussia had to fake being asleep for about an hour before France finally left. Once she was sure he was gone, Prussia got out of bed and went to the door. She opened the door slowly and checked that the coast was clear. She quickly, but quietly left the room and went to the elevators. On the lobby floor, she left the hotel and headed to the hotel.

It was completely dark outside with the only lights coming from streetlights. Prussia shivered as the cold wind blew.

As she walked towards the hospital, Prussia heard someone behind her. She started to quicken her pace. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed had into a wall. She gasped in pain, her eyes closing

"Hi little lady, what are you doing out here at night alone?" asked a drunken voice. Prussia heard a few guys laughing in the background. Opening her eyes and some a small group of drunks standing in front of her.

"How about we go somewhere and have some fun?" asked another drunk.

"Leave me alone," shouted Prussia.

"Oh, come on pretty lady. We just want some fun. I know you will enjoy it," said the first drunk, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go," shouted Prussia. Her hand went into a fist and she punched the man in the face.

He let go of her wrist and stepped back a bit. When the man recovered, he shouted, "You bitch." He was about to punch her, but out of the blue, the man was pulled away by the collar of his neck and tossed to the ground.

"It is not nice to hit a lady, da," said a voice. Prussia was surprised by the voice. It was Russia. He had a smile on his face as he walked up to her. He then turned around to face the group of drunks.

"How about you mind your business," said a drunk.

"How about you leave before someone gets hurt, da," said Russia.

"How about you shut up," shouted another drunk as he rushed, his fist rose. Russia dodged the punch and punched the drunk in the head, knocking him out. The rest of the fight was a blur to Prussia, but soon all the drunks were down and unconscious.

Once the fight was done, Russia turned to Prussia and asked, "You are alright, da?"

It took Prussia a few moments to answer. "Yeah, I'm fine," she finally said.

"Good, da," said Russia, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here, Ivan?" asked Prussia.

"Well, I saw you leaving the hotel and decided to follow you since it is not safe for a lady to walk alone at night, mostly in your condition, da," said Russia and then he asked, "What are you doing, Marie?"

"I…I going to see Roderich in the hospital," told Prussia.

"Ah, I did hear that he was in an accident. He is alright, da?" asked Russia.

"A bit beaten up and a broken arm," told Prussia.

"Good, that means he will heal fast, da," said Russia and then said, "I will walk with you to the hospital. Don't want happened here to happen again, da."

"Thank you, Ivan," said Prussia. They started to walk to the hospital.

"How are you doing, Marie? You and the baby are fine, da?" asked Russia as they walked.

"Yes, we are doing fine," said Prussia.

"Do you know what the baby is?" he asked.

"A baby girl," said Prussia, placing a hand on her stomach.

"A girl. That is wonderful, da," said Russia and then asked, "What are going to name her?"

"Julia," told Prussia.

"Julia, a beautiful name, da," he said.

"Thank you," said Prussia.

After that, they walked in silence to the hospital.

In front of the hospital, Russia stopped Prussia and said, "Marie, I want to say that if you need anything at all, I will always be there for you, da."

Prussia was surprised by this and then smiled. She said, "Thank you, Ivan. That is very kind of you." She then patted him on the head like a mother would do to her child.

Entering the hospital, the two of them asked the nurse for Austria's room and headed there. What Prussia saw was a shock to her.

Austria was lying on a hospital and was hooked to a machine that showed that he was still alive. His left arm was wrapped in a cast and she saw a few bandages on his other arm, face, and neck. She couldn't see any other bandages or injuries because the hospital gown he was wearing or the sheets that he was laying under. His glasses were laying on a nightstand that was next to the bed.

Prussia walked over to the bed and muttered to him, "Roderich, its me, Marie. I'm here and I'm not leaving until you wake up and tell me to leave." She placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it with her thumb.

Russia smiled at the sight and grabbed a chair that was in the room, placing it next to the bed for Prussia to sit. Taking a seat, Prussia thanked him and turned back to Austria.

* * *

><p>When morning arrived, violet eyes slowly began to open. Austria blinked his eyes until his vision was only a bit blurry. Slowly sitting up, he found his glasses that were on the nightstand and put them on. The first thing he saw surprised him.<p>

Grinning up at him was Russia, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Good morning, Austria," greeted Russia, smiling.

"Russia, what are you doing here?" asked Austria.

"I'm just here because I brought Marie here, who wanted to see you," said Russia, pointing to the other side of the bed, where against the wall was a light tan couch.

Austria turned his head and was again surprised at what he saw. Lying on the couch was Prussia, who was asleep with Russia's long tan coat covering her.

"Why is she here?" asked Austria, turning to face Russia.

"She wanted to see you, da," told Russia.

"And why are you here?" asked Austria.

"Well, on her way here, there was some trouble and I just helped her out of it. She will probably explain it to you if you ask her," said Russia.

Austria didn't know if he could believe Russia, who saw this.

"You don't have to believe me, but you can just ask Marie about it and she will tell you this, da," said Russia.

"Why did you help her out in the first place?" asked Austria.

"Because Marie and I are friends, da," told Russia.

"Why would she be your friend after all the things you did to her?" asked Austria, angrily.

"Because she knows that everything I did to her wasn't my choice. My leader ordered me to do things to her that I didn't want to do. Our leaders can sometime make us do things that we don't want to do, da," said Russia, a sad expression on his face. He looked down at the floor.

Austria stared at Russia, not knowing if he could believe him.

"You don't have to believe me, that is your choice, but I do care for Marie. She was very kind and motherly to me. She doesn't see me as a monster like many do and I thank her for that, da," said Russia, looking up at Austria.

The two countries stared at each other in silence until Austria asked, "What are you going to do about the baby?"

"I will have nothing to do with the baby if that is what you want. I think Julia would have a better life with you as her father than me. She'll have a happy, stable life with you. But if you need anything, I'll be there. I've already told Marie this last night, but I wanted to tell you also, da," said Russia.

Austria was really surprised at what Russia said.

There was a moment of silence between them until Austria asked, "What is your name?"

This time Russia was the surprised one. It took a moment before he said, "My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

"It is nice to meet you, Ivan. I'm Roderich Edelstein," said Austria, holding his right hand out for Russia to shake.

Russia looked at Austria's hand and then raised his right hand and they shook hands.

"Does that mean we are all friends now?" asked a voice.

The two of them turned to see Prussia sitting up on the couch, Russia's coat still covering her.

"I guess we are," said Austria.

A few hours had passed with the three of them talking, getting along. They were then disturbed when the door to the room was quickly opened with France and Spain barging into the room.

"What did you…" started France, but stopped at the sight in the room.

Spain was the first to speak.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, pointing at Russia.

"He is my guest and you will not insult him or cause him any problems," said Austria.

"How can you say that after what he did to Marie?" argued France.

"I don't have a problem with Ivan either, guys," said Prussia.

France and Spain were shocked to hear this. It took a while before they calmed down and sat down on the couch on either side of Prussia. They still didn't look happy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Austria was released from the hospital. He, Prussia, France, and Spain were about to leave and drive back to the manor. Russia was going to fly back home to Moscow.<p>

Before they left, Prussia and Russia were outside. She was waiting for France and Spain to bring the car to the hospital and for Austria to finish the paperwork in the hospital. Russia was just staying with her so that she wasn't alone.

Russia was acting a bit strange. He kept looking at her with a side-glance and then quickly looking away.

"Is something wrong, Ivan?" asked Prussia, looking at him.

"No, no. Everything is good, da," said Russia, reassuring her.

There was a moment of silence between them until Russia began to say, "Its just…I was wondering if I can…" He then stopped in the middle of what he was saying, but he was glancing at her swollen stomach.

It didn't take long before Prussia realized what he was going to say. She took hold of his right hand with both of her hands and placed it on her stomach. Russia's eyes widened at the contact and after a while, his eyes widened even more.

"Did you feel her move?" asked Prussia. Russia nodded.

"Its amazing, da," said Russia. Prussia giggled at his response. A smile appeared on his face.

Taking his hand off her stomach, Russia said, "I would like to sent you a gift for you and the baby if that is fine, da."

"That is nice, but you don't have to," said Prussia.

"But I want to, da," said Russia.

"Well, thank you," said Prussia, smiling at him.

They talked for a while before France drove the car up to them with Austria and Spain already in. Prussia got into the car after saying good-bye to Russia and they drove off, heading to the manor.

Arriving at the manor, France and Spain unloaded Prussia and Austria's bags and then drove off, saying their good-byes and telling them to call if they need anything.

Once they were gone, Prussia and Austria walked into the house.

Later that night, they were in bed, in each other's arms.

"When I finish healing, we'll start on the baby's room. I'll call Germany and see if he could help," said Austria.

"That would be great," said Prussia, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"So what color should the baby's room be?" he asked.

"I want to make the room colorful. All kinds of colors," said Prussia.

"We can get colorful decorations and things for the room, but lets start with the walls. What color do you want the walls to be?" asked Austria.

"Maybe a bluish or purple color, maybe green. Not too dark though, that would be too depressing. Something calm and relaxing," said Prussia.

"We'll start looking at colors tomorrow and start from there. Now, lets get some sleep," said Austria, kissing Prussia on her head and then closing his eyes.

Prussia smiled up at him and then nuzzled her face into his neck. "Night, Roddy," she said, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>As the days went on, Prussia and Austria started to turn one of the guest rooms that were near their bedroom into the baby's room. It was mostly Austria doing the work because he didn't want Prussia to do much work in her condition. Thankfully, after being called, Germany had come to help. Closely following Germany was Italy.<p>

Austria and Germany were doing most of the work while Prussia and Italy were talking in the living room.

It took a couple of days until Austria and Germany had finished painting the room, which was now an azure blue color. The next day, they set up the dark mahogany wood baby crib, which was a gift from Germany.

Italy's gift was a bag full of stuff animals. Things like teddy bears, tigers, bunnies, ponies, and other cute animals that were different sizes and colors.

Days went by slowly as the four of them worked on the baby's room with Germany doing most of the heavyweight lifting. As they worked, gifts continued to be delivered to them by nations and their governments. They received gifts like a cute photo album from Hungary, a Chinese toy drum that had pandas on it from China, cute baby girl outfits from France, a bunch of kid books from England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, a cute baby mobile that had turtles dangling from it from Spain, a baby book from Romano, a white and yellow baby bag from Belgium and Netherlands, a music box that sang a German lullaby from Liechtenstein and Switzerland, a cute kappa head towel and a baby kimono with sakura flowers from Japan, and several other gifts.

Over a week later, the baby's room was done.

* * *

><p>Time went on and as quickly as it was, Prussia was nearly eight months into her pregnancy. She looked and felt huge. Her stomach was as big as a melon if not bigger.<p>

She was now laying on her back on the couch in the family room watching TV. Austria came in, carrying a cup of ginger tea for her. He set it down on the table near the couch and knelt down beside the couch right next to her. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek.

Sadly smiling at her, Austria asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Uck," said Prussia.

Austria sighed and then kissed her on her temple.

"Can you sit? Ginger tea may settle your stomach," said Austria.

Prussia groaned a bit and with Austria help, she sat up. He handed her the tea and as she drank, the doorbell rang.

Austria left the room and came back a few minutes later carrying a large package in his hands. He placed on the floor near the couch and took a seat neat to Prussia.

"Another gift?" asked Prussia, setting tea back onto the table.

"Yeah, from Ivan this time," said Austria. He began to open it and the first thing they saw was a folded piece of paper. He picked up the paper and unfolded it.

It said:

_Dear Marie,_

_Hope you and Roderich are doing well. Sorry that the gift was late. It took a long time to make. Natalya and Katyusha helped me with. I hope you like. _

_From, _

_Ivan_

After they finished reading the letter, Austria asked, "Who are Natalya and Katyusha?"

"Natalya is Belarus and Katyusha is Ukraine. You know, their Ivan's sisters," told Prussia.

Austria reached into the package and took out four large handmade quilts that was hand stitched.

"Wow, Ivan outdid himself," said Prussia, looking at one of the quilts.

The first quilt was of a summer day with a field of common sunflowers with a blue sky with white clouds and a yellow sun. There were birds of different colors in the background that were flying through the sky.

The second quilt was of a spring day with trees that had blossoms of different colors and several types of flowers like red, yellow, pink, and purple tulips, red, purple, pink, and white cosmos, white daisies, red and pink garden lilies, white and purple lilacs, white, yellow, and orange daffodils, purple and blue German irises, purple, yellow, and orange crocuses, and many other colorful flowers. In the background, a doe with its spotted baby fawn, grazing and in the trees were squirrels and chipmunks.

The third quilt was of an autumn day with many trees with leaves that were orange, gold, red, and yellow. It also showed leaves falling from the trees and the ground covered with leaves. There were birds and a herd of deer in the scene.

The fourth and final quilt was of a winter day with bare trees and snowflakes of a variety of shapes and sizes, none of them were the same. The ground was covered with snow and in the scene, a pack of wolves were walking. Each wolf had a different coat color. One was pure black and another was pure white. Others had patches of gray, white, creams, and black.

"They're beautiful," said Austria, looking at each quilt.

After looking at the quilts, Austria folded them and took them to the linen closet. When he came back to the family room, he saw a sad look on Prussia's face. He sat down next to her and asked, "Is something wrong, Marie?"

Prussia looked at him and then at her large stomach. A few moments had passed until she asked, "Roddy, am I still…pretty?" She didn't look at him.

Austria's eyes widened at this. He was surprised at her question. He then smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek.

"No, you are not pretty. You are very beautiful, more beautiful than any flower that I have ever seen. More beautiful than anything I have ever seen in my lifetime and you know how long I have lived," said Austria, smiling at her.

Prussia looked up at him, her eyes widened, a surprised expression on her face, and a slight blush on her cheeks. Austria wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her to him. Her head laid against his chest and his chin was on top of her head. After a few minutes, Prussia fell asleep lying against Austria. He smiled at her and kissed her on top of her head. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The nine-month period came and went. She was passed her fortieth week in her pregnancy and was getting unease.<p>

She was sitting in the family room, watching TV. She was waiting for Germany and Italy, who were coming to visit them.

Austria had gone into town to buy some food and things for dinner tonight.

With a little trouble, Prussia stood up and to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As she entered the kitchen, she suddenly felt pain in her back and wetness on her legs and dress.

"Oh God," muttered Prussia. Another burst of pain hit her hard and she slowly sat down on the kitchen floor. She felt painful contractions coming and as they slowly came, Prussia would moan loudly in pain.

"Roddy," she moaned out loud. She clenched her hands into fist as the contractions came.

Outside the house, Germany and Italy were getting out of the car in front of the manor. They walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Ve~ Do you think they are out?" asked Italy, looking up at Germany.

"No, they wouldn't be, mostly not Marie. She too heavily pregnant and needs to take it easy," said Germany, knocking on the door again.

After waiting for a while, Germany said, "Feliciano, please move back."

"Ve~ Why?" asked Italy, curiously.

"I'm going to break down the door. Something might be wrong," said Germany.

Italy quickly moved away and Germany charged at the door, which caused the door to burst open. Italy quickly entered the manor behind Germany.

"Marie," called out Germany. Suddenly they heard a moan in pain coming from the kitchen. They quickly went into the kitchen and were surprised to see Prussia sitting on the floor. They went to her side.

"Sister, what's wrong?" asked Germany.

"The baby…the baby is coming," moaned Prussia.

"Oh no," said Germany. He picked her up and at once, they left the manor and drove to the hospital in town.

At the hospital, the nurses quickly took her to a room, forcing Germany and Italy to stay in the slightly filled waiting room.

Germany quickly turned to Italy and said, "Feliciano, I want you to stay here. I need to find Roderich and bring him here as soon as possible."

Italy nodded and Germany left.

Germany drove around the town, looking for Austria. It took him about an hour before he saw Austria walking out of the grocery store with a bag of groceries in his arms.

"Roderich," shouted Germany.

Austria turned and saw Germany.

He walked up to the car and before he could say anything, Germany said, "Get into the car. Marie is in the hospital."

After hearing this, Austria quickly got into the car and Germany drove off, heading to the hospital.

At the hospital, Austria and Germany ran in. they went to the waiting room and saw Italy sitting in a chair, waiting. Once he saw the two German, he stood up from the chair.

"Ve~ I've heard nothing," said Italy, sadly.

Austria sort of collapsed into a chair and Italy sat down next to him. Germany went to call some of the other nations and tell them what is going on. When he was done, he took a seat next to Italy.

They waited for a few hours before France and Spain came running in.

"Any news?" asked Spain.

"None," said Germany. They both sighed and took a seat.

Silence filled the room and was almost empty as it began to get dark outside. Everyone was awake, except for Italy, who had his head on Germany's shoulder.

"Have you heard anything, da?" asked a voice. Everyone jumped at this and Italy quickly woke up with a start, looking around.

They turned and saw Russia.

"No," answered Austria. Russia sighed and took a seat.

A few hours later, a nurse came into the waiting room asking for friends or family of Prussia. Everyone quickly stood up and looked at the nurse.

"How is she doing?" asked Austria.

"She is doing fine. Tired, of course, but fine," said the nurse.

"And the baby?" asked Austria.

"She is doing fine. Perfect health. Weight is six pounds and four ounces and is twenty inches. I'll take to see them, but only one can be in there at a time until morning," said the nurse.

They followed the nurse, who led them to a hospital room. Once the nurse was gone, everyone looked at one another.

"Roderich, you should go in first and stay with her. We'll come visit later," said Germany. The rest nodded in agreement and they left.

Austria watched them leave and then slowly entered the room. He saw Prussia sitting up in bed with her back against a couple of pillows. She was only wearing a light blue hospital gown and her Iron Cross necklace. In her arms and feeding from her breast was Julia, who was wearing a pink baby gown with a pink hat and booties. The baby was wrapped in a pink baby blanket.

Prussia looked up from Julia to see who had came into the room and smiled when she saw it was Austria. He saw that she looked exhausted.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," said Austria. He walked up to the bed and stood next to her.

He sat down on the bed right next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. They were like this until Julia finished feeding.

Austria got a better look of Julia. She was pale, a bit paler than Russia. Her eyes were a bluish-purplish tanzanite color and he saw a few tufts of hair that was a light silvery-white color.

"Would you like to hold her?" whispered Prussia, looking at Austria.

Austria looked up at her, his eyes widened.

"I don't know how. I've never held a baby," said Austria.

"Well, now is a good chance to learn how to and Julia can be your first," said Prussia.

After showing him how to, Austria was now holding Julia in his arms causing him to be nervous.

Prussia smiled at this and then closed her eyes to rest.

Austria looked at Julia and saw that she was looking up at him.

"Hello Julia, its nice to finally meet you," said Austria, nervously.

He sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. The baby suddenly yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Austria smiled at this.

Early next morning, Germany and Italy slowly and quietly entered the room. They saw Prussia sleeping in bed and Austria was awake, sitting on the chair with Julia in his arms.

"Is that her?" asked Italy.

Austria nodded and looked up at Germany. "She just woke you. Do you want to hold your niece, Ludwig?" he asked.

"Ok," slowly said Germany, nervously. He walked up to Austria, who gently and slowly handed over to Germany.

Germany held Julia in his arms, close to his chest.

"Ve~ She so cute," squealed Italy.

"Of course she is. Any kid of mine is cute," said a voice. They all turned to see Prussia awake.

"Sorry if we woke you up, Sister," said Germany.

Prussia shook it off.

"Ve~ I want a baby now. Luddy, can we have a baby too?" asked Italy.

Germany blushed deeply at this. "Feliciano, we can't have a baby. We are not even women," he said.

"We can adopt a baby," said Italy.

"We'll talk about this later, Feliciano," said Germany.

Prussia giggled at the conversation.

Just then Russia came into the room, carrying a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Hey Ivan, come on in," said Prussia.

Russia walked up to the bed and gave the sunflowers to Prussia.

"Ah thank you, Ivan. Their beautiful," said Prussia.

"Your welcome, da," said Russia. He turned to Germany and Julia.

"Can I hold her, da?" asked Russia.

Germany looked at Austria and then at Prussia.

"Of course you can," said Prussia.

Russia looked back at Germany and Julia. Germany slowly and gently handed Julia to him.

Before long France and Spain came and everyone soon got the chance to hold Julia, but Julia began to cry from being moved around so much. She was given to Prussia, who soon was able to calm her down.

* * *

><p>They stayed in the hospital until the next morning when Prussia and Julia were checked out and they were allowed to go home. Russia, Germany, Italy, France, and Spain were unfortunately forced by their governments to head home no matter how much they wanted to stay or complained.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, but this one is a very long chapter so this should an even trade. Hope you like it. <strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

Hope you have a good day. Bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a nice day. Please continue to read and **review** my stories. Thanks to those who have.

Also, I'm sorry if I don't make some of the characters sound, as they should sound. It's kind of hard to do.

Summary: What if the Austrian Succession had a different outcome? Genderbent

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>A Different Outcome<p>

Chapter Fourteen

In front of the manor, Roderich had stopped the car and quickly got out. He went to the backdoor of the car and opened it, allowing Prussia to step out of the car with a sleeping Julia in her arms. They walked together to the front door, which was fixed, and Austria opened it, letting his two girls into the manor.

Inside the manor, Prussia slowly headed to Julia's room to put her in her crib. Austria followed them close behind. Tucking her into bed and making sure she was warm, Prussia watched her sleep. Austria came up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, also watching Julia sleep.

"Come on, let leave her to sleep," whispered Austria. Prussia nodded and they both quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>About three months had passed, but Julia had the appearance of a three-week-old baby and has been like that for about two months, which wasn't always good. For about two months, Julia had been colicky. She had been crying most nights and for a few hours. For an example, it was happening this night.<p>

Prussia and Austria were in bed in each other's arms, sleeping. But their quiet night was broken with the cries of a baby. Eyes snapping open, Prussia got out of bed and headed out of their bedroom. Austria woke up and watched her leave the room through half-closed eyes.

Entering the baby's room, Prussia went up to the crib and carefully picked up Julia, holding her and rocking Julia in her arms, trying to comfort her, but she continued to cry in her mother's arms.

"Hush, Julia, hush," whispered Prussia, tiredly.

Quietly walking into the room, Austria watched his wife try to soothe their baby back to sleep. He could tell by her movements that she was exhausted. He went up to her.

Hearing someone coming up behind her, Prussia turned around and saw her husband.

Looking at her, Austria saw her whole expression showed how tired she was. Her eyes were half open and dark circles were starting to appear under them.

"Let me take care of her tonight. You go back to bed," said Austria.

"But you have work tomorrow," stated Prussia as she continued to rock Julia in her arms.

"Don't worry about it. I can go in late or work in my study. I have the responsibility of being a father now. They'll understand and anyway, its not like they can fire me or anything," said Austria and then said, "Now, let me take care of Julia and you go back to bed."

Sighing, Prussia carefully placed Julia in Austria's arms. She kissed him on the lips and said, "Night," and left the room.

Once she left, Austria looked back at Julia. She was still crying. He walked over to the rocking chair and they slowly rocked in the chair. As he rocked, Austria started to hum a calm and gentle tune. He did this for about three hours until Julia stopped crying and several minutes later, she fell asleep. Carefully not to wake her, Austria set her back in her crib and quietly left the room.

Entering their bedroom, Austria saw a sleeping Prussia on the bed with the covers at the foot of the bed. He slowly got into bed and pulled the covers over both of them. Without waking up, Prussia moved closer to the Austrian and he wrapped an arm around before falling asleep himself.

That morning, Austria slowly opened his eyes and saw that Prussia was gone. He got out of bed and headed to the baby's room, where saw found his wife breastfeeding Julia in the rocking chair. He saw that the Prussian still looked exhausted.

"You doing ok?" asked Austria, softly.

Prussia looked up at him and nodded her head.

"When you are done feeding her, you should head back to bed. You look terrible. I'll cook some breakfast and bring it up to you. I'll stay home today," said Austria.

"You don't have too. I'm fine," said Prussia, looking up at him.

"But I want too. And you need to sleep or you'll get sick and that would not be good for you or Julia so please do it," begged Austria.

Sighing, Prussia nodded her head and looked down to watch Julia suckling on her breast.

He kissed her on top of the head and said, "I'll go start on breakfast," and he left the room.

Once he finished breakfast, Austria headed to their bedroom with a tray of food, but when he entered their room, Prussia wasn't there. Sighing, Austria placed the tray on the nightstand and headed to the baby's room.

Entering the room, he saw Prussia still sitting in the rocking chair with Julia in her arms, but both of them were asleep. Austria sighed again with a smile on his face. He went up to them and carefully took Julia out of the Prussian's arms, setting her in the crib. He then went up to his wife and gently picked her up, taking her to their room, laying her on the bed and tucking her in. After he kissed her on the forehead, Austria left the room, walking to his study to work.

A few hours had passed when Austria heard Julia began to cry. Quickly leaving the study, he went to the baby's room. Going up to the crib, he picked his daughter up and held her close to his chest. Julia instantly started to calm down. She smiled up at him with bright eyes.

Austria smiled back down at her and said, "You just wanted to be held. You are such an attention seeker."

The baby continued to stare up at her father with a cute smile on her face. She thrust out one of her hands and took hold the front of his white button shirt.

The smile on Austria's face grew bigger. He went and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking the chair and just gazed down at Julia, who was still looking up at him.

Silence filled the room for several minutes until Austria kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Julia."

* * *

><p>After a few weeks, Julia had grown and had the appearance of a four month old. As of late, Prussia had been spending most of her time home with the baby and Austria's government was taking a lot of his time, which meant Prussia was home alone most of the time. They rarely saw each, except in the morning when Austria is getting ready for work or when he returning home from work late in the evening.<p>

Except for today.

Entering the manor in the afternoon, Austria went to the baby's room, where he thought Prussia and Julia would most likely be. But entering the room, he was surprised to see Germany and Italy playing with Julia.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Austria.

"Ve~ We decided to come over and see baby Julia," told Italy.

"It has been a while since we have seen my sister and my niece," said Germany.

"Where is Marie?" asked Austria.

"Ve~ She seemed tired so we told her to go take a siesta," said Italy.

"Ok, I'm going to go check on her and if she is asleep, I'll come back here," said Austria.

"Alright," said Germany.

Austria left the room and walked into their bedroom to see Prussia standing and looking out of the window.

Hearing the door being opening, Prussia turned to see Austria.

"Hey," said Prussia, softly.

"Hey, I thought you would be asleep," said Austria.

"I was. Just woke up a little while ago," said Prussia, turning back to look out the window.

Walking up behind Prussia, Austria wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"How about we go out for a walk? Ludwig and Feliciano can watch Julia for a while. We haven't been alone with each other for a while," whispered Austria.

Turning around in his arms, Prussia smiled at him and said, "Sure."

"Alright. I'm going to go talk to Ludwig and Feliciano and you should get dress. It's a bit chill outside," said Austria. Prussia nodded.

A few minutes later, the two of them were walking away from the house, holding hands.

"How are you doing?" asked Austria.

"Alright, I guess," said Prussia.

Austria stopped, making Prussia stop in her steps. He then stepped in front of her.

"Marie, please tell me if something is wrong. Are you tired or something? Taking care of a baby is hard and I know I'm at work a lot and haven't been helping much as I would like too. So please tell me what is wrong," begged Austria.

Prussia smiled and then kissed him on the lips. "I'm fine. You're so cute when you worry," she said. She started to walk on without him. Austria watched her for a moment before he tried to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>As a few days passed, Austria had worked out an agreement with his government so that he could work at home so that he could help Prussia with Julia.<p>

A few more weeks had passed. Julia had grown to look like a six-month-old baby. Things were getting a little easier with Austria staying home and also with help from Germany and Italy as long as Italy was with Germany and never alone with the baby.

But today, it was just Prussia and Austria home with Julia. She had been put into her crib for a nap an hour ago and Prussia and Austria were in the family room, watching TV.

Suddenly, there was a rapid knocking on the front door.

Looking at each other, they stood up, but as the two of them were heading to the front door, Julia started to cry loudly.

"You get the door, I'll take care of Julia," said Prussia. Austria nodded. They headed to their destinations.

Once Prussia was outside Julia's room, she entered the room and received the shock of her life.

Meanwhile, Austria opened the front door and was surprised to see a disheveled Russia outside his door.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?" asked Austria.

"Where is…. Marie and Julia?" asked Russia.

"In the Julia's room. Why?" wondered Austria.

"Julia is in trouble…. Need to…. get to her quick," panted Russia.

After hearing this, Austria's eyes widened and he ran to the baby's room with Russia right behind him.

Back with Prussia, she had entered the baby's room to see Belarus holding a crying Julia in her arms.

Belarus was a nineteen-year-old looking girl and was five feet three inches with pale skin. She had long blond hair with a white ribbon in it and bluish-violet eyes. She wore a dark purple dress that reaches her knees, a white hair bow, a white waist apron, and black shoes with black stockings.

"Natalya, what are you doing here?" asked Prussia with her eyes on Julia.

"I'm here to take Julia back home to Russia, where she belongs," said Belarus.

"But Julia belongs here. This is her home," said Prussia, slowly moving into the room.

"No, she belongs with Russia and me, not you. I'm going to be Ivan's wife and we are going to raise Julia together as our daughter," said Belarus.

"But she is my baby girl," said Prussia, angrily.

"Not anymore," said Belarus, bitterly.

Hearing her mother's voice, Julia turned in Belarus's arms and reached out for mother.

"You can have other children with that Austrian so let Julia stay with Ivan and me. We will take go care of her and you won't have to worry about her anymore," said Belarus.

"I can't let you. She is my child. I'm her mother. She was in my womb and I gave birth to her. You can't just take her away from me," said Prussia.

"Give Julia back to Marie, Natalya," demanded a voice.

Prussia and Belarus turned their heads to see Austria and Russia at the doorway.

"But Brother, she is your child. We can raise better than they can," said Belarus.

"No, she is not my child. Julia is Marie and Roderich's child. She was never mine to begin with. Not after all Marie went through when she first lived in Russia and then at the end," said Russia.

Russia walked up to Belarus and demanded, "Now, give me Julia."

Belarus looked up at Russia, tears appearing in her eyes. A few moments later, she slowly handed Julia, who was still crying, to Russia. He immediately returned the baby back to Prussia, who quickly held her daughter close to her chest. Julia at once started to calm down when she was in her mother's arms.

Austria went to Prussia's side and wrapped his arms gently around his wife and daughter, protectively.

Turning to them, Austria asked, "Are you alright?" Prussia nodded and leaned herself against her husband's body.

With Russia, he and Belarus were speaking in rapid Russian in quiet voices. Soon Russia turned to the couple and said, "I'm sorry for all that has happened. I will make sure that this doesn't happen again. We will leave now, da," which they both did.

Prussia and Austria stood there in silence with Julia looking up at both of them.

* * *

><p>After that day, Prussia rarely left Julia alone, even at night. At night, she would watch Julia from the rocking chair and she would usually fall asleep in the chair, if she slept at all.<p>

Austria saw that she was completely stressed-out. He had tried to comfort her, but she didn't listen.

One night, he tried to change her mind.

"Marie, please come to bed. Nothing will happen to Julia, I promise, but you need to sleep," begged Austria.

"I'm fine," said Prussia.

"No, you're not. You have barely slept since the incident happened. Please come to bed," pleaded Austria, taking hold of her hands.

Looking into his eyes and seeing the worry in them, Prussia sighed and said, "Fine."

Leading her to their bedroom, they got into bed. But as the night went on, Prussia couldn't fall asleep. She was wide-awake with her mind racing.

Moving from her back to her side, Prussia turned her gaze to the door, wanting to leave and go into the baby's room. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and she felt Austria's chest against her back.

"Its alright. She will be fine so go to sleep," whispered Austria, tiredly.

Turning her body onto her other side, Prussia faced him and saw that he was looking at her through half opened eyes.

Sighing, Prussia closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She then felt a hand running through her hair in a soothing motion. Slowly, she began to fall asleep.

Once he saw that she was asleep, Austria shut his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A year had come and passed since Julia was born, but only had the appearance of a nine month old.<p>

At the manor, Austria was home alone with Julia as Prussia was out doing some grocery shopping.

He was in his music room, playing on his piano with Julia in her playpen.

As he finished one of his pieces, Austria suddenly heard whimpering, which caused him to turn around. He saw a pout on Julia's face. Standing up from his piano, he walked to the playpen and picked up Julia.

"What's wrong, Sweetie? What's wrong?" asked Austria in a gentle voice.

The pout on Julia's face grew and tears appeared in her eyes. Suddenly she cried, "Mama."

Shock filled Austria as he heard this and then a huge smile appeared on his face.

When Prussia returned home, she headed to the kitchen to put the groceries away and then to find her husband holding their daughter in his arms.

Finding them in the music room, Prussia entered the room.

Turning to see his wife entering the room, Austria said with a smile on his face, "You won't believe what just happened."

"What happened?" asked Prussia.

Looking at Julia, Austria said, "She said her first word."

Prussia looked at Austria. Her eyes widened at hearing this and asked, "What did she say?"

"She said Mama," told Austria. Prussia turned her eyes to look at Julia and sent up to her.

As she walked up to Julia, the baby raised her hands towards her mother and said, "Mama."

Somehow, Prussia's eyes widened even more and then a large smile appeared on her face. She picked her up and kissed her gently on the head, repeatedly saying, "That's my girl. That's my baby."

Also smiling, Austria went up to them and wrapped his arms around them. Their family was full of happiness that day.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. My whole school semester has been very tough on me in more ways than one and with work on my plate, it hasn't been easy at all.<p>

Anyway, I hope you like it. Please read and review. Have a nice day. Bye.


End file.
